Jauney! It's time to make up your mind!
by giogio195
Summary: Witness Jaune's journey, from a boy to a man. He just wanted to learn how to talk to girls more effectively until him and his 3 bizarre cousins got caught in the crossfire. It can only get worse as they face off against the triad, the mob and another mysterious crime syndicate. Ratings might change. Oh, Jaune is a Joestar. Cops and criminals AU.
1. Pilot

**This is an AU where Jaune is a Joestar. Also it's highschool. No stands, no semblances. Just plain old bizarre adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: JoJo's and RWBY does not belong to me.**

As he sat on to the side of the cafeteria waiting for his cousin, he watched the girl of his dreams from a distance.

The blonde sighed as he ate in silence.

Jaune always considered himself a loser. Alone at lunch, bullied by Cardin and his friends, and Weiss Schnee won't even take one glance to his direction.

He recieved a message, he hurriedly whipped out his phone and checked. His friend, Lie Ren was hosting a halloween party next week, everyone is invited. It always weirded him out how such a quiet boy host such large parties.

He rolled his eyes as he recieved a message from Nora.

Nora: Totally your chance to hit on her, tiger.

"Whoops! Butter fingers!" the nasally retarded voice of Cardine entered his ears as the larger boy slapped his hand, causing his phone to fall to his soup.

Jaune closed his hand to form a fists, but he knows he would just end up being stuffed in a locker if he tried standing up. Now everyone's eyes are on them, how humiliating.

"Maybe you should see a therapist about your masturbating problem!" Cardin taunted as everyone laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU ARE TOO DAMN NOISY!" he heard Jotaro's booming voice from the door.

The hardass entered alone, causing everyone to tense up in fear.

Jotaro walked up to his cousin's table and glared at Cardin.

The bully sweated bricks, the last time he fought this cap wearing Joestar, he ended up confined in a hospital for a month.

"H-Hey..! I was just looking out for Jauney boy over here..." he said nervously.

"Just get the hell out of here, you jackass." the man huffed as he sat down in front of Jaune and lit a cigarette.

The fire alarm rang as smoke entered the vents, causing panic.

"Give me a damn break."

"J-Jotaro, maybe you shouldn't smoke here..." his cousin said.

The door bursted open.

"Mr. Joestar! This is the second time this week!" Head teacher Glynda Goodwitch angrily yelled.

Later that day.

As school came to an end, the two waited to be fetched.

A car obnoxiously drifted in front of them and revved up it's engine. Jotaro shook his head as he got in the front. Jaune sat in the backseat.

"Yo, kids! How's school?"

"Shut up, Joseph. You're just 2 years older than us." Jotaro tugged his cap as his big brother laughed.

"Hey, I'm officially an adult! Look at me doing grown up things! WEEEEEEE!" Joseph grinned as he playfully steered the car left and right. Jotaro facepalmed while Jaune laughed.

"I'll just ask Jaune over here since you're too uptight for someone who acts tough." he changed his gear.

"Tch." Jotaro focused on his phone.

"Oh umm, nothing interesting..." the blonde boy shrugged.

"That Cardin dickhead still on your case?"

"Yeah... But Jotaro took care of it, and got into trouble as usual." Jaune shyly said as he stared at the window.

"How many weeks do you think he is going to be at the hospital this time, Jota?" he nudged his younger brother.

"I didn't do anything violent, I told him to shut up and smoked inside the cafeteria. They let me off with a warning. And stop calling me that goddamn name." Jotaro snarled, irritated.

"Sheesh, did something died inside your ass, Mr. Clint Emo-wood?"

"Shut up."

"CRAAAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIN!" Joseph mocked and laughed as Jotaro punched his shoulder. Jaune laughed as well, enjoying the banter.

"Oi, Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"Ren said he is throwing a party next week. You coming?" the hardass said as he rolled the windows down to let a smoke.

"I'll... Think about it."

"Oh look, he also said bring a date."

"I won't go."

"Haaaaah?" Joseph interrupted.

"Come on Jauney, you should totally go. You're just gonna sit around all day and fap to hentai again like last halloween." the brunette said, trying to persuade him. "Y-You didn't know that!" the blonde defensively replied.

"I do, because you stole MY collection, you freaking klepto!" Joseph said.

"Your next line is: B-But how..? Right?"

Jaune shrank in embarrassment, he curled up in the backseat.

"B-But how?" he gasped as he totally fell for his cousin's magic trick again.

"Jotaro told me."

Upon reaching Jaune's apartment, they bid him farewell as they drove away.

"Drop by this weekend, suckeeeeeer!" Joseph said as he zoomed away.

Jaune shook his head as he adjusted his backpack and entered the building.

Upon reaching his room, he lazily lied down on the bed as he tossed his bag away. "I'll just ask Pyrrha... She always know what to do." he smiled as he sent her a text.

Jaune: Hi.

Their friendship was an odd one. Pyrrha was one of the most popular student in school. The school's fencing champion, president of the student council, grade A overachiever. In contrast to him who is pretty much the opposite.

He thought of himself as an extremely lucky outcast because for some reason, she was so nice to him.

Gee, I wonder why?

Pyrrha: Yes, Jaune?

Jaune nervously texted her like a kid trying to hold his shit in.

Jaune: I... Need to ask someone out and I need your help.

Pyrrha: Who?

"Wow, that was almost instant..." he mused, Pyrrha was certainly the best, she is always there to help.

Jaune: Weiss.

Jaune waited for almost half an hour. She suddenly went away. He wonders why, did he say something wrong? He carefully reread his messages.

He gasped as he realized...

He sent 13 words.

Meanwhile in the Joestar household

Jonathan sighed as he used the vacuum to clean the carpet. Joseph is such a pain sometimes.

"So, Joseph. You failed another job interview?" he asked as the brunette munched on his Doritos.

"Yeah."

"How? Why?" the bigger Joestar asked.

 _Flashback_

 _Joseph sat down rather coolly at the chair as he read the interviewer's name._

 _'Arthur Watts'_

 _The man glared at his informal behavior. But he composed himself and cleared his throat._

 _"Mr. Joseph Joestar. What made you interested in to working for us?"_

 _"Money. You idiot. Why else would I wanna work for you?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You're excused."_

 _"Mr. Joestar, I'm afraid you are being unprofessional right now." Arthur warned._

 _"Alright, my bad. Next question." Joseph shrugged. Arthur wrote something in his notes as he looked at Joseph's resume. "What are your weaknesses?"_

 _Joseph pondered a bit before enumerating his weaknesses._

 _"Fire, gun, knives, anything that can kill me, really."_

 _"That is NOT what I meant." the older man angrily said._

 _"Oh finefinefine, next question."_

 _Arthur Watts was fuming, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "... Where do you see yourself in five years?"_

 _Joseph smiled proudly and replied as honest as he can get._

 _"Hopefully, not still in this shit hole."_

 _Flashback ends._

"Okay, okay, enough!" Jonathan interrupted him. "Geez, Joseph, you're so rude." he said as he continued cleaning the living room like the responsible older brother he is.

"Hey, you always told me people would appreciate my honesty, bro." the younger Joestar.

"Yeah! Well... Ughh!" Jonathan facepalmed, can't find the words how to express his frustration. His phone vibrated from his pocket, so he picked it up.

Jaune: Heyyyy Jonathan... I need your help picking up girls.

 **Well if you liked it, just tell me and I'll continue.**

 **Not enough JoJo and RWBY crossovers. Must. Make. More. WRYYY.**


	2. Extra

Jotaro wasn't a very talkative person, but he always opened up to Blake because they get each other. And so here they are, in a cafe, talking about the word 'extraordinary.'

"So what's the deal with it?" Blake rested her chin in her hand as she sipped her drink.

"Hmm... Take this place as an example. If you order something extra sweet, it will just be very sweet, right?"

The raven haired girl chuckled. "Yeah? What of it?" she really finds it funny that Jotaro is serious all the time even if he is complaining about something very ridiculous.

"Then why is extraordinary the opposite of ordinary? It means something very unusual when it should just mean very ordinary." Jotaro tugged his cap.

"I get your point. What will you say to the person who invented that word?" she smiled.

"I'll tell him that he is an idiot. An extra idiot." he coolly replied.

 _Meanwhile_...

"Just tell him you like him!" Nora said at her roommate, who is currently losing her mind.

"I can't! I... I don't want to be selfish, he likes her, not me... And it's killing me." Pyrrha said as she paced around the room after seeing Jaune's reply. Jaune asking her help on how to ask Weiss out, that is just too cruel. She honestly thought he was gonna do some lame cheesy pick up line and say that the one she is asking is her. "Well you can't just leave him hanging." the shorter girl said.

"I HAVE an idea!" Nora yelled.

"Whaaaaat?"

"He is talking about Ren's party! Just tell him that he had 0 chance of taking Weiss out and that you don't have a partner!" the girl snapped her fingers like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't do that. It goes against my code."

"You should really drop that, Pyrrha. This is not the Victorian Era."

 _Meanwhile in the Joestar household._

Jonathan handed Joseph the trashbag.

"Mind taking this one out?"

"No problem." Joseph snatched the bag from his hand and whistled. "Come on, Cardin. Let's get you home!" he happily skipped towards the door.

Jonathan decided to call Jaune about it.

 **riiiiing** *

 **riiiiiiiiing** *

"Hello?"

"Hi Jaune! It's been awhile!" the muscular man exclaimed.

"Yeah I missed you too. I'll be paying you a visit at Saturday." the blonde replied.

"Aww, but I'm going to Erina's place at Saturday... Come back at Sunday instead."

"Wait, so that means..."

"That's right. I'm going to teach you the ways of the gentleman." Jonathan proudly declared.

"Ahh thanks, Jonathan! I knew I can count on you!"

"Likewise, Jaune." he hung up the phone and called his fiancee.

Joseph tossed the bag to the bin.

"That takes care of that." his phone vibrated, he took it out and saw Jaune asking him to help him pick up girls.

"Heh. Well I'm not really the guy to ask but whatever."

"Oh? Jaune..." Jotaro mused as he received a text from Jaune, asking for his help on how to ask women out.

Jotaro shook his head, he'd go to the party just in case his cousin got picked on again.

Blake looked over his shoulder and snickered.

"Which reminds me, will you co-"

"Yes! Yes." Blake interrupted.

"I mean, sure. No big deal." She tried recomposing herself after sounding a bit too excited.

"Neat."

Jaune is pumped. He didn't have alot of friends, so he asked the three. Jonathan is the most reasonable man compared to Joseph and Jotaro but... He needs all the help he can get.

Frowning at his inactive conversation with Pyrrha, he decided to call it a night and go to bed.

 _The next morning._

Jaune suddenly jumped up in surprise as his obnoxious cousin blew an airhorn on his face.

"Wakey, wakey!" Joseph screamed.

"Good grief, we've been calling you all morning. Get up." Jotaro demanded.

"Oh crap, sorry!" Jaune hurriedly got up and prepared as the two sat on the couch and waited.

After getting prepared, Joseph drove them to school.

"I see you decided to go after all." Jotaro mumbled.

"Well as a Joestar, it's kinda embarrassing to be bad at girls." Jaune said.

After hearing about Jonathan's stories about Erina sulking due to the amount of Jonathan's admirers, Jaune was curious on learning the ways of the gentleman.

But since he has to wait til Sunday, he have to get some advice from the two.

Joseph is loud and obnoxious as hell, but girls still want him. On their car ride to school, he mentioned something about dealing with a stalker. So maybe Jaune can pick some of his style that made him alluring to girls?

Jotaro is antisocial. He doesn't hate women, he just hates loud people in general. His rudeness still doesn't stop admirers from jamming love letters in his locker, much to his annoyance.

"So you mentioned you need help?" the serious man asked. "Yes! I do, I really do. I figured I'd get some advice from you guys." the blonde replied.

"Well, if it helps getting off those annoying poets off my back, I'm glad to help. Good grief, atleast we could split those idiots if we get you on track." Jotaro had a slight smile.

Pyrrha would occassionally glance at Jaune during lunch time. She could sit with him, but his brooding cousin intimidates her.

"Just talk to him." Nora groaned.

"I... Maybe later. I do need to apologize for suddenly leaving him waiting for my reply." the redhead sadly stated.

 _Later that day_

Jaune opened his locker and saw a love letter.

He gasped in surprise as he quickly opened it.

" _Dear Jaune,_

 _I am so in love with you, will you please come with me to Ren's halloween party?_

 _Your secret admirer_."

Jaune couldn't believe it. He hasn't even heard of a single advice from the three and someone already likes him.

"Good. You made progress before we even got started." Jotaro said as piles of letter bursted from his locker.

Goodwitch glared at the 17 year old.

 **Eh. I'm bored, so I updated. I've always wanted to try writing slice of life crap so I think I can get some practice with this because if you know me, I never take things seriously so this fic could be crackish at times, if not as a whole.**


	3. Friday night

Joseph whistled as he walked towards his car. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw a hooded figure jump out of their house's window.

Thinking it was a home invader, he screamed. "Hey! What the hell?! Get back here!" the hooded person ran.

"Oh don't think you can outrun me!" but before Joseph could sprint, he had a better plan and looked at his vehicle.

"The car!"

He got inside and started the engine.

Planning to ram that fucking home invading asshole.

 _A few moments later._

"That was the worst idea I've ever had." he calmly said as he lost the cunt. One thing is for sure, that person is a she. He sighed and drove off to pick up Jotaro and Jaune. Jaune is gonna spend the weekend and he is gonna teach him the ways of Joseph Joestar.

Truth to be told. He never had any serious relationships, all just one night stands. Everyone wants him but nobody wants to date him. He remembered the time where a former partner claimed that he is the father of her son.

Joseph claimed it was the work of an enemy stand.

And thankfully, it is. DNA tests said it's not his kid, much to his relief.

Only his brothers and his father George knows. Of course he won't tell it to Jaune. Speaking of him, the two students entered the car.

"What took you, old man?" Jotaro asked.

"Old man?! The fuck?!"

"You kept calling us kids, so might as well be polite about it." Jaune cockily adds as he stiffled his own laughter.

Joseph turned his own frown upside down. "To answer your question, I chased away a thief. That bitch just came outside our window! Too bad I lost her."

"Maybe it wasn't a thief, it's kind of unlikely for a woman to be home invading." Jotaro said as he smoked.

"That's sexist!" Joseph yelled as he opened Jotaro's door and kicked him out.

"WHAT THE- EUF!" the hardass stumbled out of the speeding vehicle and rolled towards the sidewalk.

"Jonathan told me to discipline you in anyways I can! Now walk home and think about what you did!" Joseph yelled as he drove away.

"That was... Unneccessary." Jaune mumbled. Thankful that he is always in the backseat.

"That was neccessary, he kept calling our mom a 'bitch'. Geez, he should learn to respect women." the brunette said as he playfully tapped the steering wheel.

"But you just called that home invader a bitch, though." the blonde pointed out.

"... Will you please take a seat beside me? It's vacant." Joseph smirked.

"N-No thank you."

40 minutes upon reaching the household.

Joseph told him about the joys of being with women and how he is oh so good with them.

Jotaro barged through the door and cussed his older brother's name as he went to the fridge and stole his tequila.

"Hey! That's mine!" the older Joestar protested.

"It was a long walk. I got thirsty." Jotaro snarked as he took a sip.

"Tch." Joseph folded his arms.

"So... Umm, you've been telling me how good you are at girls for the last half an hour, maybe you can tell us a story about one of your relationships?" Jaune timidly interrupted.

"Don't waste your time, Jaune. He never had anything serious." Jotaro remarked.

"H-Hey! That's not true!" the brunette weakly protested.

"Fine. Then tell us a story then." Jotaro dared, he can tell if he is lying.

And so, Joseph cleared his throat.

"Have you ever woken up and stared at the person sleeping next to you? So peaceful and beautiful..." he said quite fondly.

Jotaro and Jaune glanced at eachother before turning back to face him, they can't believe he is actually speaking like that.

"Then stare at them lovingly, and ever so slowly, reach their face and gave them a tender kiss on their lips?" he stared at the distance.

"Old man..." the younger one can't believe it, but it was so convincing.

"Have you?" Jaune asked, curious on what happens next.

"Yes. And that is how I got permanently banned from flying on Atlas Airlines." he finished.

 _Meanwhile with Pyrrha and Nora..._

"I'm gonna do it!"

"Then freaking do it!"

"I will!"

"Do it!"

"Will I?"

"Yes!"

Pyrrha is still unsure if she should send Jaune the message.

Nora groaned at her reluctance. It was just a simple "I'm sorry." yet she can't even tap send.

 _Back to the Joestar household_

"Whaaaaat? You got a love letter?" Joseph giddily asked the blonde.

"Yeah... I can't really tell who sent it though."

"Duh, it says 'secret admirer'. If it told you the name then it won't be a secret anymore." the brunette explained.

Jotaro snatched the letter from them.

He squinted his eyes as he inspected it.

"Good grief. It's Cardin's handwriting. You got pranked." he crumpled and tossed it away.

And suddenly, Jaune's confindence decreased to 15%.

"Don't worry, Jaune! After we're done with you, you're going to be swimming in women." Joseph gave him a pat to the back.

Jotaro threw a golf ball to his brother.

"Ow! What gives?!"

"Stop objectifying them, you fucking hypocrite."

About a few hours later, they are currently watching some rom-com in the living room, suggested by Joseph, in order to show Jaune how he should act and how girls act.

Jotaro had enough of cheesy romantic lines and shitty jokes and went upstairs.

"Say, I thought you already had a job?" Jaune said as he nibbled on some popcorn.

"Eh. I got fired before I got hired."

As Jotaro took his coat off for a shower, he noticed a bocquet of flowers lying on the table in the hallway.

He walked downstairs and gave it to Joseph.

"Aww, I forgive you for that golf ball Jotaro, I'm so flattered." he sarcastically said.

"Idiot. That thief you chased earlier wasn't a burglar. It's your stalker." Jotaro grumbled as he tilted the flower that showed Joseph's name on it.

"WHAT?!"

Jaune expected Joseph to be angry because the girl broke in to their home, but Joseph was more concerned about the choice of gift.

"A flower?? You freaking serious? I'm a man, damnit! What the hell am I going to do with a bocquet of roses?!" he angrily asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not keeping it." Jotaro tossed it to Joseph's lap and left.

Joseph suddenly snapped his hands.

"JAUNE!"

"Sheesh, no need to scream, I'm right beside y-"

"This beautiful bunch of flowers should not be thrown away, it would be such a waste. And now my brilliant mind told me that you should give it as a gift, for Wryyys."

"Weiss." the blonde quickly corrected him.

"Whatever."

Jaune nodded his head in agreement. He removed the sticker that had Joseph's name and layed it on the side for awhile.

"You're gonna do it tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO DAMN NOISY!" they hears Jotaro scream from the second floor.

"Yes. You do know they would wither away without proper care right? We're men! We don't know how to take care of flowers!" Joseph said.

Jaune rolled his eyes, remembering Ruby's father Taiyang, an amazing gardener.

"Yeah but... Tomorrow..?"

"Yes. If you can't do this one simple thing, then you should gave up on attending Ren's party." the brunette explained quite cleverly.

"Okay then, I give up." the blonde raised his arms in defeat.

Suddenly a text message appeared on Jaune's phone.

Ren: Please attend, Jaune. Our art teacher, will attend and will gave us all As for attendance because he will inspect halloween costumes for his new upcoming manga project.

Joseph smirked in triumph.

 _Switch scenes_

"I'm going to be Thor!" Nora declared when Pyrrha asked about what she would be in the costume party.

"Well... I wonder what would I be..." the redhead muttered.

The shorter girl pouted, trying to think for her roommate's ideal costume. "Achilles!" she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"He is an ancient warrior who is invincible except in his smelly feet! You can fence good, you're athletic, and your feet smell!"

"Hey!"

"You can totally pull it off, girl." Nora smiled folding her arms.

Pyrrha pondered about it and shrugged. It's not like she had a better idea.

 _Jonathan's POV_

Jonathan arrived at Erina's house, but she is not home yet.

Smiling, he went to the kitchen and prepared her a good meal. Setting up candles and cleaning the living room. He waited.

He walked outside to get a fresh air, he ate a piece of candy and tried to find a trash can to throw away the wrapper.

But to his horror, he can't. He stuffed it in his pocket, which unknowingly fell to the concrete.

"FREEZE!" a strong yet feminine voice yelled from behind.

Jonathan quickly raised his arms up in panic. "P-Please don't shoot."

"You littered. Scumbag."

"I'm terribly sorry, it must have fallen from my pocket, officer." he replied as he started to sweat in nervousness.

"Turn around." the female cop ordered.

Jonathan smiled, he know his finacee's voice too well, so he decided to mess around.

"Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry." he sang.

"Turn around!" the cop yelled, losing her patience.

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes."

"Turn. Around. Right now." she warned.

"Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now tonight-" Erina had enough and tased him.

She gasped as she realized it was Jonathan all along. She didn't recognize him in the dark.

"JoJo! Oh dear! I'm sorry!"

 **Well, we're off to a good start.**


	4. That didn't work out too well

"Are you sure we should prioritize this instead of finding a costume?" Jaune said as they eat their breakfast.

"Hell yeah! Your costume would be pointless if you're not going with Rice."

"Weiss."

"Whatever."

Jotaro sipped his coffee. "Well. I actually agree with old man on this one."

"Not you too!" Jaune whined.

And so it's settled. They are going to escort Jaune to RWBY's dorm later in the afternoon.

"This is insanity! How would I look presentable once I reached her doorstep?" the blonde rightfully asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Give me a damn break, I'll be in my room." Jotaro stood up and left the kitchen.

"Okay the first thing we need to develop in you is your..." Joseph glared at Jaune and slapped his back, forcing him to correct his posture.

"Timid personality."

Jaune put his hands in defense. "I'm not timid! I'm just... Nice."

"Well, you don't see Jonathan hunching over like that and he is a saint."

The blonde frowned at the valid response. "Touche."

Joseph grabbed his jacket. "Come on, let's get some field practice."

"Huh?? Now??" "We got to prepare your sorry ass, now get in the car!"

 _A few minutes later._

As they drove around the neighborhood, Jaune can't help but ask what he means by field practice.

"You're gonna follow my tips and hit on a girl."

Jaune audibly gulped. That can't be good.

And so they stopped in front of a diner as Joseph's keen eye spotted a beauty near Jaune's age, eating her breakfast alone.

"Introduce yourself and then look at the window because I'll show you what you have to say, okay?"

"How's that gonna-"

"Go go go!"

And so he kicked him out of the car. Jaune groaned and reluctantly walked towards the entrance.

'Okay, Jaune. If all goes wrong, you can never show your face to this part of town ever again. On the bright side, if it went well, I can ask her to come with me instead! That's right Jaune! Think positive.' he smiled at his newfound confindence.

Joseph then tried to think of what to signal Jaune with. Looking across the streets, he saw a 'Keep off the grass' sign. He picked it up and pried it from it's stand as he ran back to his car and grabbed the permanent marker from the dashboard and wrote at the clear space behind it. But this sign is not enough. He drove around the neighborhood to find more signs to illegally steal and write on.

Jaune entered the diner, the bell on top of the door rang as the man behind the counter gave him a warm smile. He smiled back kindly as he made his way to her table.

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. She is beautiful up close.

"H-Hi... Mind if I take a seat?" Jaune shyly asked. The brunette looked up to him and smiled. "Oh! Not a problem."

He blushed at her cute english accent.

"Goodmorning." he said in a rather deep voice but he cleared his throat in embarrassment, causing her to giggle.

'Good, she is friendly.' he internally sighed in relief.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked.

"MynameaJaune." he said in a rather falsetto voice.

The girl laughed "Velvet. You're funny. Are you trying to reference that 22 Jump Street meme?" she asked, rather giddy.

"No. I'm just nervous."

"Well don't be. I'm not gonna hurt you." Velvet smiled.

He was then surprised about how they managed to conversate about random stuff about how the weather is and stuff. Jaune smiled, maybe he can actually do this.

Joseph drove back to the diner as fast as he can. His little cousin is in trouble, he pictured the blonde being frozen in fear as the beautiful brunette judged him.

He saw them laughing and having fun. "Oh no! Jaune is so nervous, he went mad!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the window on the other side of the restaurant and started flailing his arms around to catch Jaune's attention.

Being the 6'5 musclebound man he is, it didn't take too long for Jaune to notice him.

Jaune sighed. 'Oh boy, here we go.'

Joseph puts out the first sign with the words 'Name.'

Jaune reads it out loud.

"Name..?"

Velvet raised an eyebrow. The blonde's eyes widened as he realized he was supposed to say her name.

"Velvet."

"Yeah?"

Joseph switched the signs for his next line.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are pretty?" Jaune said rather confidently. Velvet blushed shyly and smiled. "Uhh, you did just now." she replied jokingly.

Joseph switched the signs once more.

"I really feel this connection towards you." Jaune reads.

"Really? I do too." the beautiful brunette truthfully answered. "I am so eager to pour all about what I actually feel, but..." Jaune reads, but it ends with a but.

Velvet tilted her head in curiosity.

Jaune smiled softly. He trusts Joseph, so far it's going so well. He stared at her directly in the eyes as he read the next sign from his peripheral vision and confidently said.

"No pissing allowed."

Let's just say Jaune won't be able to show his face at this part of the town ever again.

Afternoon.

"It's not my fault that I held the sign backwards!" Joseph protested as he drove. "It freaking is!" Jaune screamed as he sulked at the backseat.

"Oh cheer up! She is not the girl you're after anyway!" Joseph cheerily smiled.

"But she was so nice too! And-and she is too friendly... If I knew her personally I would have asked her out instead." Jaune muttered.

Upon reaching home, Jaune tried to back out of the ordeal.

"Oh no you don't." Joseph said as he guarded the door. "Jotaro, you'll help me out, right?" he asked the cap wearing Joestar. "Nope. I don't wanna go by myself." Jotaro nonchalantly said.

 _Meanwhile at the RWBY dorm..._

"I'm so excited! It's my first time going to a halloween party! Can you imagine the candies?!" Ruby squealed as she jumped up and down of her own bed.

"Heh. Take it easy, sis." Yang smiled at her sister's enthusiasm.

"I can't believe Mr. Kishibe made it mandatory for us..." Blake sighed.

"Hah! Good thing I'm a senior~" Yang teased in a sing song voice. "Hmph. Atleast I'll get the chance to go with Neptune." Weiss stated as she neatly arranged her dresses. They are all just relaxing on a saturday afternoon. Until they heard a doorbell.

 _30 minutes earlier_

"You can do this. You can do this. YOU. CAN!" Joseph told Jaune. Jotaro shook his head at the ridiculous sight.

"I can!" Jaune yelled.

"CAN YOU?"

"I CAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO ASK?"

"WEISS!"

"Who are you gonna date?"

"WEISS!"

"Who are you gonna fuck?"

"WEI-" he blushed and stopped himself then angrily punched his older cousin's chest. "Joseph! What the heck?!"

Joseph laughed out loud as Jaune totally fell for it. Jotaro handed the blonde the bocquet "Time is ticking." he reminded the two.

And so the brunette drove them there. As they parked in the lot, Joseph ushered the two to just get on with it. Jotaro said he would stay since he already asked Blake out, he leaned towards the car and lit a smoke. Joseph shrugged and fiddled with his phone.

"What... None of you are even going to escort me there?!" the blonde asked, rather betrayed. "Jaune. You're not a girl. You can do this." Jotaro said as he returned his lighter back in his pocket. "Atleast tell me what I should say."

Joseph perked up but before he could say anything...

"Not you, Joseph. We all know how last time went." the blonde groaned. "Are you seriously asking me?" Jotaro stared at Jaune as if he lost his mind or something. "Well... Yeah."

"Just be straightforward about it." he simply told the blonde.

"Oh. Okay..." he took a deep breath and entered the building.

As the elevator he was on ascends, so was his anxiety. His phone vibrated to which he fished out and checked.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry I suddenly went dark.

He smiled at her reply and typed a response.

Jaune: It's fine, I don't want to bother you anyway.

He returned it back to his pocket as he got out. Clenching his fists, he took a step outside.

"Wait, clenching my fists?" he asked and questionably stared at his hands, he groaned as he realized he forgot to grab the bocquet and pressed the elevator once again.

 _Meanwhile_

Pyrrha sulked as she thought Jaune was sarcastic about his reply. She decided to suck it up and just go there alone.

"You do know you're overreacting right?" Ren said as he sat across the table. They are currently eating at a restaurant. Nora returned from the restroom and sat beside him. "That's what I've been saying! Go talk some sense to her, will you?" the short girl nudged Ren.

"Oh umm. Yeah. You see I made it a pair's party for the sole reason of getting you two together." the boy admitted.

"Ren is the best wingman!" Nora proudly boasted.

"You what..?" the redhead asked. "It pains me to say that things aren't going in to plan though." Ren continued.

"Oh pshhh, it will be! No offense, but do you honestly think Jaune can ask Weiss out?"

 _Speaking of the devil_

Jaune pressed the doorbell as he reached the door. He gripped bocquet tightly as he tapped his foot in nervousness.

"Hellooo- Jaune?" Ruby asked as she opened the door.

"Oh hi, Ruby! Thank heavens you're the one who answered the door." Jaune lets an audible sigh of relief.

"Oooh, flowers!" the dark redhead smiled as she saw what her friend was holding.

"Ruby, who's that?" he heard Weiss' voice from inside.

Jaune can't help it anymore. He can't do it. He handed Ruby the flowers and say "Please give it to Weiss, bye!" he said as he hotfoots it out of there.

"O... Kay." the young teen replied, baffled. She shrugged it off and returned inside.

"Weissy! Guess who brought you flowers!" Ruby waved the rose bocquet. "Neptune?!" the heiress asked, eyes full of hope.

"No, silly. Jaune!"

"Oh." the white haired girl deflated.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the gift her sister is holding.

"Wait... Is that..?" Blake asked as she glanced at Yang.

"It is! It's my... Oh my God." the blonde facepalmed.

"Oh I remember! You brought it for your crush, right?" her younger sister innocently asked.

 **It didn't took that long to know who the freaking stalker is. I'm starting to love writing this crackfic oh no.**


	5. Hangover

The car they are riding is currently full of frustration as the blonde told them about what really happened.

"You WHAT?!" Joseph exclaimed as Jaune told him the truth. "My fear got the best of me! I-I-I..."

"I'm so disappointed in you, Jaune." Jotaro adds.

"I'm just not ready okay?? It's pressuring me but atleast the flower got to her!" the blonde argued.

The two simply went silent.

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" Jaune whined as they gave him the cold shoulder. Jotaro recieved a text from his eldest brother.

Jonathan: Jotaro! I'm coming home in a few hours! Please keep the house clean.

"Jonathan is coming home tonight. Maybe there is still hope for him." the capped Joestar said. "He is our final weapon. If he can't transform Jaune then he is done for." Joseph replied.

"I'm still here!" Jaune groaned as the two talked about him like he is not even there.

 _Later that evening_

Jaune's eyes widened as he saw Weiss status.

Weiss: It would seem that I'm too much of a low class lady if people have the nerve to gave me a recycled bocquet. I deserve better.

"Guys, how the heck did she know that it's..." he showed his screen to the two. "Huh. Maybe it was already dirty when you gave it to her?" Jotaro mused.

"No way, we saw it and it's in tip top shape." Joseph argued.

Jotaro went silent as his analytical mind processed.

Jotaro smiled to himself as he tugged his hat. "What's so funny?" Joseph asked.

"Nothing."

 _Restaurant_

As the three friends ate their dinner, a waiter came in and serve them a bottle of vodka.

Pyrrha gasped. "Guys!"

"What? We're not going to drink this everyday anyway." Nora replied.

"Agreed. It's fun to let loose every once in awhile." Ren said as he poured a glass for him and the short girl.

"I-I don't drink that stuff." the redhead folded her arms. Ren nodded, respecting her decision.

Nora on the other hand, smirked and sat beside her, holding her goblet.

"Come on, Pyrrha. There is a reason people like alcohol, aren't you the slightest bit of curious? Ehhh?" she wrapped her arm around the redhead.

"Nora. Stop tempting her."

"What are they feeling when they drink? What do they feel when they're drunk? No matter how much we explain, you'll never really know unless you try~"

"Nora!"

Pyrrha sighed in defeat. Fucking peer pressure.

"Oh fine. Just this once."

(0)*

Jonathan finally arrived as everyone greeted him. The monster of a man gave Jaune a bone crushing hug.

"So are you ready to learn the ways of a gentleman?" Jonathan asked as he smiled.

"Finally." the blonde sighed in relief.

"Heyyy, come on. You should tell us what happened to you and your lady first!" Joseph wriggled his eyebrows. Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened. We just watched movies and ate. She did tased me though."

"OH MY GOD! How does it feel?!"

"I'll tell you later, Jaune needs to get started."

Jotaro raised an eyebrow "Is it some sort of new BDSM crap, brother?"

Jonathan blushed and quickly denied that it's nothing like that, and that he'll be providing context later.

 _One hour later_

Joseph snickered as Jonathan slapped Jaune's hand for improper table manners. "Yeow!"

"Apologies, Jaune. But one of the core aspects of a gentleman is flawless table manners." the blue haired muscleman explained. Jaune rubbed his hand in pain. The night went on as Jonathan gave him a few lectures about posture and how to act "Butt out, stomach in, chest up." he reminded the blonde.

Jaune was actually starting to get fascinated, it was hard but it was rewarding once he got the hang of it. After Jonathan decided to call it a night, he dismissed the boy.

"Have a proper sleep, Jaune. We got a lot to cover tomorrow if you aim to be a gentleman by Monday."

Jaune nodded politely.

As he went to his sleeping bag, he noticed a few messages from Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Ashfbcudjd!

Pyrrha: Jauencbxilofbbey

Pyrrha: Gehdydhd

"W-What..?" dumbfounded, he tried to reply.

Jaune: Pyrrha? What's wrong?

After a few minutes, Jaune got a reply.

Pyrrha: I'vereturned home andIgottipsy

Jaune rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Pyrrha Nikos is drunk??

"... HOW?!" was all he could say. He suspected it to be Nora. That girl is always mischievious and probably got the redhead drunk. He chuckled at the thought of the normally composed and modest Pyrrha drunkenly mumbling nonsense.

Jaune: Take it easy, okay?

Pyrrha: Jaaaaune Im sowryyyyyy

Jaune: For what?

Pyrrha: Forsuddenlynotreplying

Jaune: I told you, it's fine. Go get some rest okay? We'll talk tomorrow.

Pyrrha: Ireally likethis guyand idk how totellhim

Jaune felt a little weird as he read that. He felt kind of mad or something. He can't put his finger on it but it wasn't a pleasant feeling when he read her message.

Jaune: Just ask him if he wants to go with you to the movies sometime.

Pyrrha: Doyouwanna go to themoviessometime!?

Jaune: No I meant ask him.

The blonde fidgeted his phone, he never saw this side of the redhead before so it was weird.

Pyrrha:Ijustfuckingdid

Jaune: What did he say?

Pyrrha: idk u tellme

The boy raised an eyebrow at that question. This is getting really weird.

Jaune: What do you mean?

He heard laughing at the kitchen but he decided to ignore it for now. His phone vibrated once more...

Pyrrha: I liek you dumbass

And he fainted.

"Ahahahaha! She pointed a taser and you fucking sang?! Oh my God!" Joseph lauged hysterically at Jonathan's encounter with Erina. "Hey language! And it's not that funny." he pouted.

"If Jotaro is laughing at it then it's hilarious!" the brunette said as he pointed to the hardass who has his back turned trying to hide a laugh.

"I-I'm not laughing, geezer!"

 _The night ends_.

Pyrrha woke up under her bed for some reason. "Ughh... My head." she rubbed her head in pain before rolling out of the bed. She quickly stood up but her legs wobbled. Nora was knocked out cold on the couch. "What a mess." she whimpered as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm not going to touch alcohol ever again." the redhead mused, she stood up and washed her face.

She opted to search on her phone on how to quickly get rid of a hangover.

But as the screen lit up, her eyes widened as she saw her conversation last night.

Pyrrha Nikos has fainted.

"Jaune. Jaune!" Jonathan gently slapped Jaune's face. But there is no signs of conciousness.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Joseph kept honking the airhorn yet it's not effective this time. "Is he... Dead?" Jonathan nervously asked. "Not sure. I hope not. It would be alot of work to get rid of a dead carcass, not to mention getting rid of the stench." the brunette mused.

"Move, you two." Jotaro entered the room holding a bucket of cold water and just poured it all to Jaune.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! COOOLD!" the blonde screamed as he jumped wide awake.

 **Fighting Cold.**


	6. A conflict

"Okay, Jaune. Just like we practiced." Jonathan softly reminded him. Jaune sat straight as he possibly could. He stared at his bowl of soup as Jonathan proudly consumed his. He looked across the table to see Jotaro casually sipping his soup while Joseph did so... Informally to say the least.

The blonde grabbed hold of the spoon and caved it towards him.

His wrist suddenly stinged as Jonathan slapped it.

"Remember. Scoop towards the outside." the eldest lectured as the blonde sighed.

 _A few hours later._

"Joan of Arc!" Jonathan beamed as he thought of the perfect costume for Jaune. "A genderbent version of her? Really?" Jaune shrugged at his cousin's suggestion. "Precisely. She is quite an elegant yet a powerful figure in the-"

"NEEEEERD! What do you have in mind, Jaune?" the brunette interrupted the gentleman.

A cowboy popped in Jaune's mind. "Jaune Marston."

"Well that's not a bad idea."

"B-But it would be cheaper if we use my knight costume when I was 12..." Jonathan weakly protested. "Cheaper? We're rich! I don't even know why you want me to find a job aside from killing time!" Joseph claimed.

"12 years old..? 10 years ago? Wouldn't that be too small for me, Jonathan?" Jaune asked skeptically.

Jotaro arrived at the living room and tossed the outfit to the couch.

"I'll be out for a walk."

"Oh my God!" Joseph exclaimed at the size of the outfit.

Jaune gasped as he held the shirt. "You're one giant kid, Jonathan." he exclaimed as he tried to put it on. And it fucking fits him. As a 17 year old, a 12 year old's knight costume fits him.

Jonathan shyly rubbed the back of his head.

Jotaro exits the house and decided to stroll outside. Walking across the street as he took a breath of the fresh air. Jaune did asked for his help, but what could he teach him? He isn't good at approaching women since they usually were the ones who approached hi-

"??" he noticed a certain redhead dragging a certain girl roughly by the hand.

"Adam, let go of me!"

"Shut up! I won't accept that we threw away 3 months of our relationship fo-"

"It's not him! You're just a psycho!"

Adam slapped Blake, she fell to the ground and whimpered.

Jotaro looked around. What the fuck, he is assaulting her in the middle of the street, in fucking daylight.

"Oi." his booming voice called his attention.

The man turned to meet Jotaro's glare. "The fuck you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Is this him? Is this the guy?!" Adam asked her.

"There is no guy!"

"There is always a guy!" Adam said as he aggressively walked towards Jotaro.

As they went face to face, Jotaro was alot considerably larger than him, but it didn't faze the aggressive asshole one bit.

"You think you're tough? Do you know who I am?" Adam threatened as he slapped the cap away from Jotaro's head.

"Yes. You're the next guy I'm going to send to the hospital..."

Jaune stared at himself in the mirror. He actually doesn't look half bad on it.

"Strike a pose!" Joseph demanded.

"So you told me you didn't got the chance to ask her out, right?" Jonathan asked. "Yeah. Probably for the best, I wasn't dressed for the occassion at the time." he replied, remembering his casual outfit of a slightly wrinkled shirt, baggy pants and rusty Chuck Taylors.

"Nah, you just pussied out." Joseph grumbled. "Shut it, Joseph! You were the reason yesterday was one of the worst days of my life!" he whined.

"Oh boo hoo!" the brunette childishly retorted. The eldest brother nudged him, Joseph nodded and left.

Jonathan told him that as he is well aware who Weiss Schnee is, the heiress of the Schnee oil company. Seeing as she is someone who is definitely high class, Jaune should up his game, and fast. "Remember, you're not the only gentleman in the world who adores her. I'm pretty sure with a lady like her, you have alot of competition." the older Joestar smiled.

The blonde gulped, he never thought of that before.

"And that's why, we really need to polish your skills when it comes to being formal." Jonathan snapped his fingers as Joseph returned dressed in drag. "I brought tequila~!"

The blonde's face suddenly contorted to a mixture of fear and embarrassment.

"W-What are you wearing?"

"You're going to practice with... Joseph in the mean time to know how you should act on a date." Jonathan shrugged as Joseph did a pose.

" **OOORA**!"

Jotaro's altercation ended with Adam flying through someone's window.

"MY FUCKING WINDOW!"

Jotaro grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her out of there.

"Let's go."

"Wait is he going to be okay?"

"He wasn't concerned when he slapped you so why do you care?"

It shutted her up as they managed to run a good distance from them. They currently arrived at a bus stop. "This isn't good, Jotaro... Adam has connections... He is not gonna let you get away with that." she said as Jotaro merely dusted himself off, uninjured. "I won't let him get away with what he did to you either." he coolly tugged his hat, causing the girl to blush.

 _Meanwhile in the shady part of town._

"Boss went to take care of business with his ex." a lackey told another mook. "You think she is hot?"

"Hey, watch your mouth or boss will kill you."

"Wait, you hear that?"

They hear what appears to be a helicopter.

"A raid! A raid! Get the guns!"

*BLAG*

The SWAT team suddenly barged through the door.

"Freeze! Everyone get on the floor!" but no one listened and a gun fight started.

Abbachio sighed as he waited outside, he can't believe that Mista and Narancia were selected to pilot the attack chopper. But whatever gets this job done he supposed.

A long and bloody gunfight happened but one member managed to get out to the roof. The meek and unimposing Doppio.

"I see her, she is beautiful." Mista said through the speaker.

"HE's over there! He is a guy!" Narancia screamed at his dumbass partner.

"Set the perimeter around the block! He won't go far!" Erina yelled as she commanded her men to disperse and cover more ground. "Suzie, you're coming with me to check the building for any injured officer."

Doppio whimpered as he ran and hide behind the airconditioners.

"We're given permission to search and destroy." Narancia reminded his shooter.

"Hey why do I have to do all the shooting?" the sniper complained.

"Because I'm a pacifist! KILL HIM!" the pilot angrily replied.

The boy however ran across the rooftop cover for cover as the cop fired his assault rifle through the concrete. Doppio let out a small scream as a round almost ricochet to his face.

"I'm going to kill this guy!"

"Make sure it's the right guy this time!"

The boy set his sights to the dumpster 5 stories beneath. He just needed to distract the spotlight away from his position. He really had no choice but to jump and hope it breaks his fall.

Good thing he can tell that the cops are rookies...

What gave him the idea?

"Hey I can see my house from here!"

"Mista will you shut the hell up!?"

He took that as a cue and jumped.

He covered his mouth to supress a scream as he descended to the fucking dumpster. He is pretty sure he broke a few bones there. But with all his strength, he whipped out his smartphone and tapped at the cracked screen.

Doppio: We've been computer.

Neo: What?

He silently cussed, damn autocorrect.

Doppio: Compromised*

He managed to send the message as he finally lost conciousness.

 **Just when you thought this is just going to be some cutesy love story... WRONG! Bizarre Adventure ftw.**


	7. Yang-dere

Jaune was in deep thought as he practiced watching a movie with Tequila Joseph, who kept saying stuff about how he got his nails done.

"Jaune. Posture." Jonathan reminded, Jaune obeyed and absent mindedly sat straight.

Maybe it's just the alcohol, being drunk brings out sides about people you never knew existed. But did she mean what she said? No way. Jaune denied it in his mind. "Hmph!" Joseph stood up and tore his dress off.

"Wha-"

"How are you going to date someone if you're not going to pay attention, Jauney?" Joseph said in his normal voice as he snapped his fingers in front of the blonde.

"Huh- Wha? Sorry! I was just lost in thought..." he apologized.

"Jaune, presence of mind is clearly important in making a good impression." the gentleman lectured. "I know, I know..."

Joseph stretched and yawned. "I'll be going out for awhile, kay?" he told the two as they nodded in reply. As the brunette left, the muscular Joestar asked Jaune what's been bothering him.

"Well... Oh boy, where to start?"

Joseph snickered as he took Jonathan's car out for a ride. He whistled merrily as he drove to the park. He listened however when a radio broadcasted about a criminal on the loose after a semi successful drug bust. And the raid was just a few blocks away from the park. "Man, people these days..." he parked and got out. There's relatively a few people in the park, some are walking their dogs, some are with their kids...

He gawked at a shapely girl wearing a hoodie jogging along the trail that passed him. "Hot." he smirked to himself as he continued walking, the hood looks familiar however.

A van carefully weaved through a bunch of police cars. "Easy now, he should be around one of the dumpsters..." Steely Dan muttered as he took a turn. Thankfully, the cops are slowly pulling out aside from a few ones who stayed in the crime scene. "He survived a 5 story drop, holy shit." Rubber Soul mumbled as he looked around the tinted windows to see the cops returning to the precint. "Are you sure they won't fuck us up? I feel a little exposed here." the passenger asked. "No worries, Rubber. We're not suspicious enough. See? No one is stopping us for a checkpoint!" yeah, a white van with blank license plate, not suspicious at all. Rubber stared at his phone as the tracker says that Doppio is near.

It's been a few hours since he strolled through the park and he did found it odd that he kept encountering the same hooded girl.

'There she goes again...' he thought as he consumed his yogurt. He can see the hint of smile on her lips, but he can't see the eyes though as the hood's shadow covered it. 'This is probably the 7th time... I kinda lost count.' he felt rather alarmed.

Joseph smirked to himself 'Maybe this is fate telling me to get her number~'

He saw cops dispersing away from the distance. "I can do that later... Off to be a nosy bastard." he grumbled as he ran to his (Jonathan's) car to investigate the crime scene.

As his brother's car reached the rundown base of operation, they are a few cops and a police tape across as few ambulances arrived with paramedics carrying the casualties.

"Granny Erina!" the Joestar yelled rolled his windows down.

"Oh, Joseph! Stop calling me that name." the policewoman frowned. "I thought your brother is here, why are you using his car?" the blonde woman smiled maliciously.

"Oh, umm... Don't look at me like that, I got his permission." the brunette smirked as he ogled on Erina's partner, Suzi.

"Right... Anyways, make yourself scarce, civillian. No citizens allowed beyond this point, okay?" Erina hushed him away. Her eyes squinted as she noticed a figure in the backseat. "Okay fine. Just don't tase me." the brunette teased.

"Hey!"

Joseph laughed as he drove out of there.

But the trickster had other plans. He is going to enter from the other side of the building. He drove around the alleys to find some police patrol but as he reached the hind part of the building, he saw an incredibly suspicious van...

"Ahh thank you for fetching me." Doppio choked out as Rubber Soul carried his injured body towards the van.

"Can you move?" the thug asked.

"I can't feel my everything."

"Oi! A witness!" Dan screamed as he spotted Joseph's (Jonathan's) car.

"Crap! Open fire!"

"We can't! There are cops on the other side of the building!"

"Fuck that! This fucker will track us later! NO WITNESSES!"

Joseph's eyes widened as he saw the man toss the smaller man inside the van and whip out a fucking M249 SAW machine gun. "OH MY GOD!"

Rubber Soul opened fire at the windshield, shattering it. But Joseph is fast. He immediately adjusted his seat as he lied down to the backseat.

"W-What the??"

"Hehe... Hey."

It was the fucking jogger earlier, no, it's his fucking stalker. 'Atleast she is fucking hot.'

Yang doesn't know what to say now that she is spotted, she thought she was home free after getting past that watchful cop that almost spotted her.

"Next time, I want a watch." Joseph angrily whispered. The busty blonde blinked, he was mad at her for the flowers? So he wasn't mad at her for stalking? Sheesh, petty. "That's rude. My dad nurtured those roses." the blonde pouted. Joseph winced, she was making him nervous for some reason 'Just imagine she was wearing her underwea- OH NO! She's hot!'

The brunette looked away as the onslaught of bullets came to a halt. "COVER ME, I'M RELOADING!" the man screamed. "They're unarmed, dumbass, why the fuck should I?" the driver snarked.

Yang smirked as she picked up her pistol from her waist's holster. "I've been saving this for a rainy day." she boasted as she returned fire, hitting Rubber Soul dead in the stomach.

"Rubber!"

"Gaaghk! Stop saying my name in front of them, you dumbass!"

Joseph took that as a cue to step on the gas and accelerate out of there.

"TACTICAL RETREAT!" he screamed as he stuck his hand out for the bad guys to see as he gave them the middle finger.

He sat up straight as he scratched his head in worry. He totally got Jonathan's car wrecked. Yang sat silently in the backseat, cussing that she should have kept her hood on.

Fortunately, the cops heard about it and went to investigate. The two's face contorted to horror as the sirens grew closer.

"Shit! They're onto us!"

"You don't say?"

The helicopter shone their lights at the van. "Step on it!" the gunman commanded.

Dan gritted his teeth as he accelerated out of the alleyway.

Narancia cleared his throat and spoke "This is heli support-"

"I think they know that by now." Mista interrupted, causing the pilot to glare at him. "What? Just saying..."

 **riiing** *

 **riiiing** *

"Hello?"

"Joseph! Are you okay?!" it was Erina.

"I am... Can't say the same for my bro's car... He is gonna kill me."

"Thank goodness! We are currently in pursuit of the van! I'll meet you in the station for questioning, bye!"

Joseph cursed to himself, he turned to stare at Yang, who smiled nervously. "Hah... I'm in danger." the blonde muttered.

 **I'm sorry okay?? I just can't get over this pairing...**


	8. Stupid idiot

Jotaro walked Blake back to her dorm after the ordeal. "Jotaro, please be careful." she said.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about him." the hardass replied.

"Listen to me. Adam has a few screws loose!" that statement made Jotaro raise an eyebrow. "... Okay, all of his screws are loose..."

"Screw him."

"He is gonna come after you." she sadly said. "Good grief. I'll see you at the party, Blake." Jotaro replied as he took off his cap. "Wait!" the girl grabbed his hand.

 _Meanwhile in Joseph's brother's car..._

"Get out of the car or I'll french kiss you." the brunette threatened. The busty blonde laughed out loud, annoying him. "I'm looking forward to that." she wiped away her tears.

Joseph opted for Option 2, reverse psychology.

"Get out THEN I'll french kiss you." he grinned. Yang immediately gets out. Joseph sighed, atleast he finally got the chance to perform a citizen's arrest.

"You're under arrest!" Joseph screamed. Yang simply complied and raised her hands "Under you? I'd love that~" she teased, causing Joseph to blush. "On your knees! This is a citizen's arrest!"

"Yes, sir~!" the blonde smirked as she lowered herself to Joseph's crotch level. The brunette backed away. "Sicko..." he muttered.

Joseph scurried to Jonathan's trunk and found... BDSM cuffs.

'Oh my God... My brother is a freaky bastard.' he stiffled a laughter.

"Oh officer~? Aren't you going to cuff me?" Yang called out, noticing the cuffs. "Y-You have the right to shut the fuck up! I am the law!" he stuttered as he closed the trunk in embarrassment. "Ohh yes you are." she snarked.

"... This isn't 50 shades of grey, woman! Goddamnit, I give up!" he groaned as he focused on the more important matter, the totalled windshield.

 _Joestar household..._

"Uhhh, Jonathan? Is this really neccessary?"

"Of course it is!"

The gentleman is currently teaching him how to pose. "Put your hand in front of your face, put the other on your side, tilt your body to the right and put on a fierce expression." Jonathan said as he popped a pose. Jaune blinked and decided to try anyway. "I don't really know the purpose of this, but whatever." he tried to copy Jonathan's pose but he just doesn't look good in it.

"Practice that particular pose okay?" the gentleman said as he received a text. He unlocked his phone "Oh, and Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"Talk to her about it." and with that Jonathan entered the other room.

Jaune stared at the ground as he heard Jonathan's muffled screams on the other side of the wall "Pardon me but WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT GOT SHOT UP?!"

That does it. Jaune is going to visit her. He brushed his teeth and prepared to head out. He saw Jonathan rushing outside to look for his car. "I-I'll be out." he said as he approached the panicking gentleman. "Y-Yes. Take care." he frantically replied as he went back inside to find Joseph's keys.

"You know... My uncle is a mechanic." Yang tried to calm the brunette down. "Argh... I don't want to accept help from your sexy ass. You already saved me by shooting that retard." Joseph complained. "Hey. I stalk you for a reason, I'm not asking for anything in return. *cough* a date *cough*"

"If it's free then why the hell not?" the brunette shrugged and tossed her the key.

"We've lost them. Unfortunately." Erina said as Suzie drive back to the police station. "That's bad." Jonathan said as he drove towards there as well. "I told Joseph to meet me there, for questioning since he is the first one who spotted the perps."

"Is my brother okay?" the Joestar asked in worry, gripping his phone tightly.

"Calm down, darling. He is. Your car on the other hand..." the blonde woman chuckled. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" he tried to say in frustration but he just can't spit it out. Erina raised an eyebrow with a smirk, THE Jonathan Joestar is actually going to curse? "-FFFFFFFair enough." nope. He won't.

Jaune contemplated about what he should say to the redhead once he meet her. 'Should I be cool? Should I be gentlemanly? Ughh! This is frustrating.' groaning as he walked to a bus stop. He saw his art teacher, Rohan Kishibe... Getting arrested. "What do you mean 'under arrest'? What in heaven's door did I do??" he complained as the cop cuffed him. "Sir, it's pretty obvious." the policeman snarked.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'the world is your canvas' you dolt?!" the mangaka/teacher cried. "I do, sir. But I also heard that vandalism is a crime."

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he noticed Rohan holding a spraypaint. 'What the heck is going on..?' he pondered, but his train of thoughts were halted as the bus arrived. As he find his seat, a conclusion popped in his mind 'If Mr. Kishibe is arrested... Then that means it's not mandatory to go to Ren's party anymore!' he smiled to himself.

 **Name: Rohan Kishibe**

 **Status: ARRESTED**

"I guess Pink Dark Boy is going to be on hiatus now..." Jaune mumbled as he laid back to his seat.

 _As the tension between the two raven haired youth thickens..._

Jotaro turned around and stared in her eyes. Blake cleared her throat as she mustered up the courage to tell him. "I..." she started but Jotaro's serious look is making it hard for her. She had to tell him that her parents were a part of the White Fang triad.

"I'm..."

'Come on Blake... It's for his own good.'

"I'm Asian." she blurted out. Jotaro tugged his hat as he tried to hide a smile. Blake knew it, he was racist. "What's so funny?!" she asked, starting to lose her patience. "Nothing. It's just explains why you're in to Japanese food so much. I thought you're a weeb." the girl playfully punched him in the arm.

"Besides. It's... Cute." Jotaro complimented with a sincere smile. Blake blushed and almost jumped, but she tried to play it cool. "Y-You know what they say, once you go Asian, you know it's amaze'n."

She realized how stupid her comeback was and rushed back inside her house, unaware of Jotaro's crimson face.

 _A certain broken down car drives along the road..._

"Here's the place." Yang said as they drove in front of Qrow's garage. Joseph noticed a passed out man on the floor holding a whiskey. "Uncle Qrow!" she honked as the man suddenly jumped wide awake. "Oh. What's up firecracker?" he tiredly greeted back, he inspected the car and rubbed his eyes. "Am I too drunk or did your windshield disappeared?" he grumbled as he gave his bottle a glare. "N-No. The windshield got totally wrecked." the blonde smiled as she pointed the shards on the floor.

"Hey, drop me off at the station first." Joseph ordered his stalker. "Oh. Right. We'll be back." she said as they drive away. The mechanic just nodded his head as he watched the car speed away.

Joseph glanced at Yang's pistol.

"Don't worry hun, it's licensed."

"I'm not talking about that, idiot. I could get you arrested for stalking." he warned. "Oh just pretend that I'm your girlfriend." she smirked as she poked his cheeks. "That's not the point!" Joseph exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

Maybe he can try bluffing his way out. "I have a wife. How dare you."

The busty blonde knew this is a lie. She stalks him after all, but she decided to troll with him. "Hey, I never agreed to that. I'm not your wife. Yet."

"I'm not talking about you! I'm married!" the brunette yelled in frustration.

"No we're not! I wouldn't mind if we are though~"

"Ughhh!!!"

 _Meanwhile..._

Jonathan arrived at the police station. "Ahh. Jonathan, it's nice to see you again." Abbachio politefully greeted. "Thank you, Leone. W-"

"I got it." the cop interrupted him as he whipped out his radio to call for Erina. "Hey, your prince charming is here."

Jonathan blushed shyly as he took a seat. "She is rather tardy, so hope you won't get bored waiting. I'm off to do some paperwork." Abbachio stated as he left. The Joestar opted to grabbed one of those magazines on the table as a bunch of cops are around and talking about how they lost the white van in pursuit.

"Maybe next time, you won't get distracted, you incompetent retard!"

"Me? Retard? You don't even know how to multiply 16 by 55!" the two heli pilots argued as they part ways. "Fuck off!"

"I will!" Mista replied as he stomped away.

"You better keep your focus next time, Mista! You stupid idiot." Narancia mumbled. "I heard that!"

"You're supposed to!"

 **YA STUPID IDIOT! Lmao fuckin Chris Jericho. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Crime boner

As the bus arrived at the destination, Jaune contemplated about backing out of attending Ren's party. Rohan Kishibe is arrested and won't be out for a month unless he managed to bail himself out, so he won't be able to grade the costumes. Right? Screw it. He is too deep to back out now.

The blonde boy stared around. He walked towards her door and knocked.

Adam held his gut in pain as he walked home in shame. He is so fucking angry. A Fu Shan Chu (Deputy Leader) of the White Fang triad got his ass kicked by some tough guy wannabe, in front of Blake to make matters worse!

"That guy is going to fucking die..." he gritted his teeth as he hobbled to his car.

Doppio managed to reach the hideout safe and sound.

"This is fucking embarrassing." Dan muttered as Rubber carried Doppio to a bed. "What happened? Care to tell?" Mariah puffed her cigarette as she took a seat in front of him. "The Passione is organizing a deal with the triads, and then this shitty raid happened! How the fuck can we ever clean our reputation after this?? AND to make matters worse, White Fang members got gunned the fuck down! A bunch of Taurus' men died!" Dan slammed his hand to the table in frustration.

"Hey! Don't forget about the fact that someone shot me!" Rubber complained about his bandaged stomach. Dan and Mariah stared at him in confusion. "I don't think I give a rat's ass." the woman rudely replied.

"Hey!" the injured gunman pouted.

"Hello, dear." Jonathan greeted as his fiancee sat in front of him. "Hi, darling." she sighed as she took her cap off. "What's wrong?"

"Oh come on, honey. We just lost the get away crew. The people are thinking about how incompetent the force is, specially since in the past week, the hand fetishist strikes again." Erina then described about the gruesome details of how the serial killer got his name, much to Jonathan's discomfort. "Right..." he replied unsurely.

"Heeeere we are, babe."

"Stop calling me babe. Sicko." Joseph grumbled as their car halted in front of the station. Yang unbuckled her seatbelt "Hey. You're supposed to get this to your uncle. Why are you preparing to exit the car?" the brunette skeptically asked. "But I wanna come with you!" she whined as Joseph shook his head. "You promised me. Now if you expect me to like you, then go by your word." the Joestar stated, annoyed. "What?? But you broke your promise about giving me a french kiss earlier!" Yang argued.

Joseph glared at her. This girl is really getting on his nerves.

The blonde sighed in defeat "Fine, can I atleast have a kiss in the cheek?" she smirked as she turned her cheek to face him. "Pucker up, lover boy~"

"Cheeky twat..." Joseph groaned as he leaned closer to give her a quick one. But before his lips reach her cheek, Yang turned to face him at the last second, causing their lips to collide. Joseph jumped back in shock as Yang blushed and giggled. "Y-You witch!" he hastily got out of the car as Yang squealed. "I'll deliver this in tip top shape to your house tomorrow, Joseph Joestar." she declared.

"How did you know where I- Oh right..."

The car sped away as Joseph turned to face Jonathan's wrath about his car. "Well... Time to go inside..." he gulped as he entered the station.

"J-Jaune..?" Pyrrha muttered in surprise as she opened the door. 'Okay, Jaune. Here goes nothing.'

Jaune posed. "My lady..."

The redhead blinked in surprise. "W-What are you doing?"

"Oh."

She lets him in. Jaune politely sat on the couch and fiddled his fingers as the girl awkwardly pondered how she is going to explain herself.

"I-I hope it didn't unnerve you at all. I was just so drunk and- Nora pressured me to drink, I don't usually drink and I just tried it and-and..."

"Pyrrha." he interrupts.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you mean it?"

The redhead stared at him in horror as she hyperventilate. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"I do..."

"Oh thank goodness. Will you come with me to the party?"

CRASH*

You hear that? That's the sound of her heart shattering. "I... Yeah. Sure." she replied monotonously.

"Great! I honestly felt relieved that I'm going with someone I feel alot comfortable with." the blonde boy sheepishly replied.

FIX*

Her face brightened up. Of course she doesn't want this to end so soon, so she initiated the conversation.

"I'm home." Jotaro called out, but it seems nobody is home besides him. He noticed that the cars on the driveway aren't there. He shrugged it off as he started thinking about what he should wear.

An idea popped in his head as he smiled.

 _A few minutes later._

A blue tanktop, some shoulder pads, boots and jeans. He'll be going as Kenshiro. He layed back to his bed to relax and texted his date.

Jotaro: Oi, what are you wearing?

The raven haired girl blushed at that incredibly bold question. Jotaro is asking her what she is wearing? Aren't those questions for couples only? Her face heated up as she looked down to see her clothes. She hesitated, but replied truthfully anyways.

Blake: A huge tshirt and shorts.

Jotaro raised an eyebrow, and tried to think of any fictional character that wears a huge tshirt and shorts.

Jotaro: What are you supposed to be?

Blake got confused by his question, but as the gears in her pervy brain-

"I'm not pervy!"

... But as the gears in her brain worked, she realized that he was asking about what she'll wear to the party instead. She facepalmed, really, really hard.

Blake: I'm going as a cat girl. A nekomusume.

Jotaro: Weeb.

Blake: I'm asian!

Jotaro: Amaze'n.

"Hey Blake! What'chu doin?" Ruby cheerfully asked the fuming girl. "Oh, hey Ruby. Just... Chatting. Where is everyone?" she asked as she tossed her phone back to her bed and looked for a book to read. "Weiss went out shopping with her sister and Yang... Well, she's on her patrol." she giggled at the last part. "Say, what are you going to be this Saturday?" she asked as she selected a novel. "I'm going to be Red Riding Hood... But with a scythe!" the dark redhead proudly boasted as she looked for a flour to bake some cookies for herself.

"Achilles fits you, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're strong, and badass!" Jaune exclaimed, causing her to blush. "Well, I never thought Nora could actually give a good suggestion." she muttered as she used the remote to turn on the TV.

Reporter: The citizens are scratching their heads as police raided an apartment complex just around the Beacon Park a few hours ago. The raid is mostly successful but a few suspects managed to evade the law. People are starting to doubt the competence of the police force as crime managed to rise up by 24% in the past few months.

"Well, it's not right to judge the police. They're doing their best. Right, Jaune?" Pyrrha stared at the blonde, who is currently having an internal conflict. 'Velvet... Is a reporter??' he thought as his teeth chattered. So embarrassing.

Reporter: On other news, the fetishist serial killer strikes again. Reports of missing person filed for-

Pyrrha turned off the television. "Crime, crime, crime, huh?" she laughed nervously. Jaune shook his head and stood up. "Maybe I should get going. It's dangerous if I decided to go home late."

"Yeah."

"So... See you at the party?"

The redhead smiled and nodded.

 **I just want a quiet life.**


	10. The Joestar hunt

"Erina Pendleton. Age: 21. Engaged to Jonathan Joestar. She is the chief police currently on our case. A thorn. Rather impressive that she got that position at such a young age..." Roman reads her document.

"Her late father was the chief, so she was pretty talented. But guess how he met his demise?" the don eerily asked. Roman didn't answer as he knew the Passione butchered him as he remembered the news about it.

"Very well. Roman." the menacing voice of Diavolo was heard on the speaker.

It gave Roman Torchwick chills. Hey, he was in a dark room, talking to the boss nobody knows anything about. "Y-Yes sir?"

"I'll be putting you in charge along with Risotto and Neopolitan."

"Boss. It's an honor."

"It's a task. Not an honor." Diavolo replied, missing the compliment.

"Now. I order you to kidnap her fiance. She is protected by the law, but his fiance is just a citizen. Lure her then dispose of the two." he ordered as the line cuts off.

Roman shuddered after that.

"Ugh... So intimidating." he complained as he grabbed his phone.

* **riiiiiiiing** *

* **riiiiiiiiiiiiing** *

"HEAUGHHY! Oh, Torchwick! What gives?"

Roman sighed, his associate is in the casino again.

"Robert, you want to earn a quick buck?"

"Ahh, of course. I've been getting nothing but badluck. I could use some extra." Speedwagon answered.

"Very well..."

The Ogre gang is a small time crime group, Roman knew they are the perfect guys for the job because they knew the streets well.

"Remember. We need him, alive." Torchwick reminded the blonde mullet man. "Understood."

"Don't worryyyyy, brother dearest. I promise I'll get it fix by tomorrow!" Joseph recoiled as Jonathan scolded him. They are currently in the interrogation room.

"Mr. Joestar..." Suzie interrupted.

"Yes?" the two Joestars simultaneously asked. Suzie cleared her throat.

"Mr. Jonathan. Please calm down. I still have a few questions to ask Mr. Joseph." she sternly said. Jonathan sighed and walked out of the room.

Joseph cockily winked at Suzie.

"Want my number? It's-"

"How many people were inside the van?"

"Oh. Umm... Three of them. One of them has a light machinegun and he was like RATATATATATATAT-"

"License plate?"

"Blank."

"Describe the three suspects if you may." the policewoman demanded.

"Right. There is this injured short, pink haired guy, some retard with long hair and I didn't get to see much of the driver so..."

"Very well. Thank you for cooperating, you may leave." Suzie said as she stood up.

"Oh! You forgot something!" Joseph called out.

"Yes?"

The brunette smirked. "My number." the italian policewoman rolled her eyes and exited, with a hint of smile on her lips.

Jonathan pouted as his younger brother sat beside him. "Hey, I'm sorry, bro. Don't be like that! I'll cover up the expenses." he grinned as the older JoJo sighed.

"By the way. I saw a really weird pair of BDSM cuffs in the trun-"

Jonathan's hand smacked Joseph's lip. "I will forgive you, if you forget about that." Jonathan grinned. "Done!" the muffled voice of his brother reached his ear.

It's getting pretty late.

It's going to be Monday again tomorrow. Well, atleast he is finally set for Saturday night.

As he reached his apartment door, he noticed a new tenant struggling to lift a huge garbage bag. "O-Oh, may I help?" he offered politely. The man stared at him skeptically before nodding. Jaune lifted the package from the other side as they carried it inside the room. The man grunted a thanks as they set the weird baggage down. Jaune's face scrunched as he smell the foul stench of whatever the fuck it is. "It's a prop body. A halloween decoration." the man monotonously blurted out, catching his attention. "Oh, umm. It's very realistic." he complimented as the man keep staring at him eerily. "So... When did you-"

"Just an hour ago."

"Oh. So... We're neighbors huh? My name is Jaune Joestar, and you are..?" he friendly greeted, trying to catch his name. The blonde man blinked. "Kir-" he stopped himself as the Joestar youth tilted his head in confusion.

"Kawajiri Kosaku. Now please leave, it's been a tiring day."

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

As Jaune gets out of the room, he pondered and had a really weird feeling in his gut. A mixture of fear, terror and curiosity. That guy looks like a murderer or something. He is very suspicious to say the least.

"I-Impossible! He-"

The "prop" corpse, the sociopathic expression, the monotonous replies, the horrible stench...

"He is someone who is socially awkward like me!" he beamed in delight, looking forward on being friends with that guy.

 _Monday arrived._

Jotaro opted to meet up with Jaune on foot on the way to school since Joseph has to wait for Jonathan's car to return. Jonathan on the other hand, went to manage the Joestar Foundation passed to him by the late George Joestar I.

As Jaune and Jotaro arrived at the school, they noticed Glynda Goodwitch slipping something to Jotaro's locker. The two Joestar's glanced at each other as they walked the other way towards their classroom. "Did she just do what I think she did?"

"Shut up."

A cocky smile made it's way to Jaune's lips, he opted to playfully tease Jotaro about how a teacher has a crush on him.

"Ehem. Class." Mr. Port called the class' attention. "A rather concerning news, I will be your substitute for Arts since Mr. Kishibe won't make it today."

Jaune chuckled as he remembered. He was in such a good mood today. "Oi, you know anything about it?" Jotaro whispered. "He got arrested for vandalism." he quietly answered.

Jonathan missed his car, but it's only a day. It wouldn't hurt to commute once in a while. As he walked towards the train station 3 miles away from the headquarters, he noticed something. The streets are awfully quiet. There are no other people walking around, it's so eery. Until a blonde man with a mullet and two men got in his way, halting the gentleman. "At last, we meet. Jonathan Joestar."

 **Acceleratingvehicle and fetish guy enters the scene.**


	11. JoJo kicks the evil out of Speedwagon

It's been 15 years since Ghira Belladonna stepped down from being the White Fang's Shan Chu (leader).

It's kinda odd that an Italian Japanese man became a triad's leader. But it makes sense since he was a Chinese citizen. Kinda. It started as an activist rights group, for Asians to be treated equally. But as soon as he passed his mantle to Sienna Khan, it kinda went downhill and became a organized crime syndicate. In the span of 15 years, they became one of the most powerful crime organization across the world. The man shook his head as he learned from some intel that his once beloved activist rights group pledged alliance with one of the world's biggest drug manufacturing mafia, The Passione. "It's okay, dear. Fate must intend for it to be this way, life is cruel after all." Kali reassured her husband as the man sulked, watching the news about the police raid. "But please acknowledge that this isn't your fault."

After a moment of thinking, he smiled to his loving wife "Yeah. It could be worse..." the man grumbled.

It definitely fucking can. Currently, Adam Taurus was planning to poison Sienna. Her views on human trafficking, organ trafficking and arms trafficking are holding the gang back. The man focused on how he will actually do it, once he did. He will track down that motherfucker who fought him to a draw. Yeah, getting punched to someone's window is considered a draw in Adam's book. For now, he has to play it cool and negotiate with those italianos.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Jonathan politely asked the three thugs in front of him. "Alright, mates. Roman wants him alive, give em a none lethal one, Tattoo! Kenpo, break his arms!" the trio charged. Jonathan tossed away his suitcase away as he prepared for a fight...

"Hiya! Huh??" Tattoo asked in surprise as Jonathan grabbed his blade. "T-This guy is a moron! He caught my knife barehanded! Very well. I'll just yank it out and you'll see your fingers on the concrete!"

"I dare you to try! The moment you pull, my foot will kick your family jewels so hard, your testicles will climb to your throat. I'm just a gentleman trying to live his life, I will fight to preserve it. I'm willing to see this transaction, are you, fine sir?!"

Kenpo decided to sneak in but Jonathan kicked Tattoo and punched him in the face, sending them flying through a shop window.

"Oi!" Speedwagon called as he whipped out his fabulous derringer. An old pistol used by the pirates but can only fire one round at a time. "This sure is enough to get through those muscles! Surrender now or I'll shoot." Speedwagon ran and pointed his classy pistol.

Jonathan said nothing and just put his guard up.

*BANG*

"Haha! That bullet hit your left pectoral muscle! You're immobilized right n- OOF!" Jonathan kicked him in the face as he flew 10 meters away.

'W-What the..? His resolve is unshakeable! I never seen a man shrug off a bullet to prove his point! This guy is so fucking tough...' Robert landed on the floor. 2 cars arrived as men with pistols aimed at Jonathan. The Joestar simply stared them down bravely. "Stop! I won't forgive you if you gun him down!" Speedwagon called out as his men immediately withdrew their guns.

"But why?"

"Tell me, gentleman. Strong as a bull you are, I know you were holding back. Why didn't you kick me with all your strength?"

Jonathan stood up straight as he flexed his chest muscles, squeezing the bullet out. "As I said, I'm just a man trying to live his life. I don't want to take yours just because you tried to take away mine, it won't make me better than what you are." it's true. Tattoo and Kenpo shakily got up, but hey, they're alive. 'Such naivety! His survival is a mystery... He didn't kill my mates. And he showed me mercy when he is the one under mine! He is a bigger man than all of us here...' Speedwagon stood up. "I wanna hear the name of him who spared me once again." he smiled, he already knew. He just wanted to honor it by restarting their introduction in a proper way.

"Jonathan Joestar."

And so Speedwagon called off the operation.

*beep*

Joseph peeked through the window, his eyes widened as he saw Jonathan's car, totally brand new. The blonde stalker cockily got out of the car with a smug smile on her lips as she twirled the keys around her fingers.

Joseph excitedly got out of the house to the front porch as he inspected the car. "Oh my God! It's so clean and it's resprayed!" he exclaimed.

"Heh. My uncle is a drunk idiot but he gives his everything in his job." she proudly boasted. The brunette raised an eyebrow "Okay, what's the catch?"

"Oh I just gave him my friend's sister's number."

"Grazie, blondie!" Joseph grinned as he snatched the keys away from her. But before he can enter the front door, the blonde cleared her throat. Joseph groaned and turned to face her, his eyes widened as he saw hers turn red.

"Your number, Joestar."

"W-What? I thought it's free?!"

"Free of charge, but I atleast want your number as a thanks, you ungrateful fuck!" "But I already said thank you!"

The girl kept glaring at him, Joseph sighed and finally gave in.

Jotaro was getting kind of annoyed as Nora kept bothering him. He thought he was just going to be a third wheel to Pyrrha and Jaune which he totally does not mind since he hates speaking, but her friends Ren and Nora arrived to sit with them in the cafeteria.

"Nora, stop bothering him." he thinks Ren is cool though.

"But I wanna know where he got the cap! Where does his hair starts and where does the cap ends??"

"Shut the hell up! You're damn annoying!" he yelled. Nora jumped back with a squeak and cleared her throat. "I promise to be silent and to stop being a nuisance since I have been very rude and-"

Jotaro sighed, Nora went on and pledged how quiet she is going to be but she is saying too many words. He glanced at Blake's table.

Ruby snatched Blake's book and tried to read it, Neptune was suavely flirting with Weiss, Blake was staring back at him. She blinked in surprise as their eyes meet and looked away. Jotaro raised an eyebrow however when Sun kept glancing at him, his expression says that he is not pleased with him.

"This is not good, maam." Suzie said as she gave Erina some files. Apparently, the hand fetishist killer strikes again. And instead of putting more time to investigate, Director General Ironwood is trying to come up with a catchy name for the killer instead. Erina rested her head on her palm. She needs a break.

Jonathan waved goodbye as the Ogre gang dropped him in front of his building with cheers. They even gave him a new suit. "What nice gentlemen."

But Speedwagon has now a problem resting on his shoulders, he made a new friend but he also made an enemy out of Roman. He have to make up his mind.

 **Yeah I gave the gangs a little backstory.**


	12. The Speedwagon hunt

"Nice crib you got."

"I already gave you my number! Get the fuck out!" Joseph complained as the blonde stalker just lets herself in. "I never got the chance to appreciate the niceness of this place since I was always in a rush to leave." she laughed shyly. "Ughh..." the brunette groaned as he sat down. Should he call the police? No, she just fixed his brother's car, besides, she is not doing any harm aside from being a total jackass. "Why do you stalk me anyway?" he asked. "Huh?"

"You heard me, idiot. Why me?"

Yang thought about it for awhile as she sat next to him, making him flinch. "You'll think I'm crazy..."

"I already do, don't worry about it." he snarked causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"I... I had a dream about you. No, we haven't met before." the blonde stated. Joseph raised an eyebrow. "It's weird. I'll just summarize it, yeah?"

The brunette shrugged, but deep inside, he was interested.

"I live in a world where there are these creatures called Grimms and stuff. Where the future generation were taught and molded to hunters that fight those monsters. Then you suddenly popped in from another world and... Well, we fell in love." she smiled sheepishly, knowing how dumb her statement is. "But I swear I don't even know who you are before that dream and in that dream you told me your name. I woke up and thought it was just some fantasy, then I saw you. Same name, same face. I just took it as a sign that you're my soulmate and all that cheesy jazz." she explained. Joseph was incredibly baffled, a part of him wants him to believe her, but it's so ridiculous. Yang sighed "Just ask my roommates. One of them is dating your younger brother, Jotaro."

"Jotaro has a girlfriend??"

Jotaro skipped one subject just so he can go out for a smoke.

"Hey." he heard a voice as he accidentally bit the tip of the cigarette butt. He turned around to see that blonde guy earlier, Sun.

"Hey." he replied as he lights it up. "My name is Sun Wukong. You are?"

"Kujo Jotaro." he answered.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be a Joestar?" the blonde boy asked. "No. I'm an illegitimate son. My father slept with a Japanese woman."

Sun chuckled. "So it's acceptable to call you a bastard, huh?"

Jotaro spat his cigarette "What is your problem, Sun Goku?"

"Stay away from Blake." he warned as he left.

The hardass suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him up with one hand "And who do you think you are to order me around?"

"I'm her childhood friend! Lay a hand on me and you just proved my point to her that you're nothing more than a delinquent!" the shorter boy screamed. Jotaro's eyes widened, he lets go of him.

"That's what I thought." he smirked as he dusted himself off.

"Sir, one of the Ogre lieutenants arrived an hour ago and returned the sum of cash. They said they don't want to work for you anymore." a gang member said. Roman stood up and threw his cane in anger.

"Fuck! Et tu Robert?? You fucking traitor!" he kicked a chair in anger, making the henchman flinch. "I don't care what his fucking reason is..." he paced around as Neo entered the room. "Neo, dear?" he smiled sweetly. The girl smirked back. "Please take care of my old friend Robert. I'll worry about Joestar later." the shorter girl just struts towards the door as Roman sat back to the chair as he regained his composure.

"I mean. I wouldn't judge. I've had dreams about sending a bird man to space so..."

"Let me guess. His name is Kars."

"... How did you know??"

Yang smiled cockily and replied "Is that a proof that my dreams are legit?"

Joseph sighed "This doesn't mean we're- HEY!" he jumped in surprise as the blonde suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder. "What in fuck's name are you doing?" the brunette asked irritably. "Oh! Look at the time!" she exclaimed as she got up and stare at her wristwatch.

"I'm about to teach my little sister hand to hand combat, bye darling!" Yang waved as she strutted to the door. "I'm not your darling!" he yelled angrily. As soon as she got out of the door, Joseph received a text.

Yang: I miss u

"Already??" he groaned as he looked at the clock himself. Just a few more hours til he needs to fetch the two.

Jonathan decided he is going home early today. Someone just attempted to kidnap him, although it did end pretty well, he is not naive to think that everyone on Earth is as kind as Robert Speedwagon.

 _3 hours later_

"Hey man, where have you been?" Jaune asked his aloof cousin as they met in front of the school waiting for Joseph.

"Just went out for a smoke."

As Joseph's car halted in front of them, they got in as usual.

"So... Jotaro. I've heard you got a girlfriend."

"I don't."

"You do??"

"I don't. Jaune."

The boy tipped his hat as the two continued to bombard him with questions. "And where the hell did you even get that idea, old man?" he asked in annoyance. "Uhh! A good friend of mine, yeah!" the brunette lamely answered.

Yoshikage Kira is a simple man with murderous urges. Lately, the girlfriend he made is still in good condition. But he figured if he wants to avoid murdering for a while, he is going to need to get another pair. He is gaining alot of attention as he was along the headlines in newspapers, along with those retarded mobsters selling drugs. He arrived at the supermarket to buy some honey.

 _JoJo narrator voice: Honey was used before 300 BC to preserve the bodies of people such as Alexander the Great. Shockingly, this wasn't a terrible idea. Experts confirm that honey does have incredible power in preserving tissues._

As he puts the jars on the counter, he saw her, he saw her hands rather...

"Come on, sis! Gatorade's over there!" "You go on ahead, Yang. I'm so sore!" the older sister dragged her unwilling younger sibling inside.

His eyes followed the blonde like a cat stalking a mouse. "Those are perfect." he muttered as the images of her hands entered his mind.

He carried the heavy plastic bag, the female cashier asked in concern "Sir, do you need a hand with that?"

Kira stared at her and huffed "I'm in a committed relationship, thank you." he snarked as he raised his head and left.

Jonathan finally arrived home. He smiled softly as he saw his car, he would like to thank Joseph for it. As he entered the household, Jotaro was watching the television. "Brown haired idiot is in his room. He said he wants to sleep early." the youngest muttered. The gentleman blinked and sat beside him as he removed his tie. "You won't believe what happened today, Jotaro." he grinned excitedly. The boy just grunted but it was clear that he was listening. "Three gang members tried to kidnap me then I fought back! I got shot in the chest! Look!" he removed his shirt to show his wound. Jotaro just rolled his eyes "Did it hurt?"

"Nope! It kinda tickles."

As the gentleman continued his story how a kick changed a hardened criminal, the younger Joestar actually listened with interest. But when Jonathan lectured him about fighting, he groaned and shook his head. He decided to interrupt the older man by telling him how his day was. "Oh! Pardon! I want to know how your day went too, little brother."

"Someone called me a bastard."

Jonathan gasped as he saw the somewhat hurt expression on his younger brother's face. "Heh. Don't sweat it. It wouldn't make me and Joseph think less of you. Half blood or not, you're still our brother."

As Joseph's snore echoed around his messy room, his phone vibrated. Groaning as he rubbed his eyes, he saw that she messaged him again.

Yang: The warthog in Lion King is called Rafiki right?

He suddenly sat up, wide awake.

Joseph: No, you dumbass. His name is Pumba.

Yang: No way.

Joseph: Yes way.

Yang: Fine. If you're right, We'll have steak dinner tomorrow night, my treat. If I'm right, you'll marry me.

Joseph laughed out loud and confidently searched for Pumba on the internet, screenshotted it and sent it to her.

Joseph: I fucking won. Eat it, idiot!

Yang: ...

"No, I won, idiot. You just agreed to go out with me, baby." Yang giggled as the rest of her roommates looked at her like she was possessed or something. "Y-Yang are you okay?" her little sister asked. "Oh Ruby, if you only know how happy I am right now." she boasted. "Maybe... Maybe I should try the same thing on Neptune." Weiss muttered. "Give it a rest, Weiss. Neptune is a playboy." Blake stated, causing the heiress to glsre at her. "Yeah?? Well, Jotaro is a delinquent!"

"Atleast he won't cheat on me!"

"He won't, because you're too scared to tell him how you feel, ugly!"

Blake gasped at the name calling. She's not ugly.

"Whatever, no boobs!" she retorted, now it's her turn to gasp in shock.

"UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY!"

"NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS NO BOOBS!"

Yang watched in awe as the two bickered like children, Ruby just sighed "Yare yare..."

"Boss." Tattoo tapped Robert's shoulder. "Ah. What is it, mate?"

"What about Roman?"

The blonde man paled at the question. "We... We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

 **I just referenced my other fic, wtf is wrong with me..**

 **Also, I kinda made Sun an asshole, so I'm an asshole for making one of the nicest guy in the series an asshole. But don't worry! I have plans for him. Positive ones.**


	13. Stranger Danger

It was 11 pm, midnight. Jaune got up to use the restroom, what made him stop in his tracks is the weird chopping noise he heard. It was from inside the walls. "... What in the world is that?" he leaned closer to the wall to listen to the bizarre noise.

 **chop** *

 **chop** *

Jaune lets out an audible gulp as it unnerved him.

After Kira severed the hands away from the body, he placed the body back inside the bag, it's a good thing the ice froze the blood or else he would lose his mind if he witness his carpet getting bloody. His eyes widened as he heard...

 **knock knock** *

Joseph: What day is it tomorrow again?

Yang: It's Tuesday. But it would be better if you tues me~

The brunette threw his phone and groaned at her shitty Yang pun. He finally met someone that can piss him off as much as he pisses others off.

Robert Speedwagon narrowly evades the onslaught of one of Roman's associates. The silent Neopolitan.

The short girl menacingly reloaded her silenced pistol as her goons effectively eliminated what remains of Speedwagon's faction.

"This is absurd! They are outmanned and outgunned! Their superior training far surpasses us, and did more than just even the odds, it turned the tables against us!" Speedwagon narrated as his submachinegun jammed.

Kenpo locked the door as the screams of their men was heard from the other side.

"Robert! Save yourself!"

"No way! You're my mates! A captain will proudly sink along with his ship! You can't just-" but his right hand man, Tattoo pushed him through the window as the door exploded. Kenpo died. As Tattoo was knocked back.

"HEEEAAAAAUUUUGGHHH!!!" Robert conviniently landed on a dumpster, cushioning his fall.

"You want him? You gotta get through m- EUGH!"

He heard Tattoo's last words as he was gunned down.

Robert gritted his teeth as he hobbled away, taking off his hat as he fought back tears. "It's been an honor... Dear friends."

Run Speedwagon, run.

Kira peeked through the hole and saw that it was his new neighbor, Jaune. 'Shit. Was I making too much noise?' he pondered as he opened the door.

"Hey, Kosaku!" the blonde boy tired yet cheerily greeted.

"Kosak-who?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Umm.. You? Your name?"

The blonde man suddenly let out an exaggerated laugh "Right. I was joking around. Humor. Funny. Yay." he monotonously replied.

"Right... Anyways, a gentleman such as myself got concerned by such weird noises coming from your room? Is everything okay?" Jaune asked before cringing. Great, now he talks like Jonathan too.

"It's nothing. I was just watching some horror movies." the blonde serial killer inwardly patted himself in the back for a clever excuse. "Oh! What horror movie?"

'Shit it backfired.'

"It's finished, boss." one of Adam's underling said. "Great." he smiled devilishly. After having some of his men die by the raid near Beacon Park earlier, he definitely needed this. He sent his dear leader Sienna assorted sweets, laced with cyanide. Now he just needed to wait for her to actually eat those, he made sure it's her favorite.

"Hey, Abbachio. We're not exactly cut out for this detective work, you know?" Narancia complained as Mista puts on his gloves. They are currently inside the previous reported home of the hand fetishist killer. "His name is Yoshikage Kira. Age: 33. He was reported to be associated with the killings. His methods were so gruesome that it would make this fanfiction M rated if I go into further details. Strangely, he saves their hands because he has a fetish for them." Abbachio narrated. "Well, I'm guessing he only wants handjobs." Mista joked as he searched for clues to where he could be next. "Is that so? Well he couldn't have gotten far since he is still at large, you know. I've heard that they are on high alert in the airport in case he even thinks of flying away." Narancia muttered as he inspected a bookcase.

"Are you sure he got away?? Well- fuck." Roman hangs up. Things aren't looking well for him. "No worries. While you focus on abducting Jonathan Joestar, me and my squad will focus on assassinating Officer Pendleton." Risotto reassuringly pats his back. "Wait, isn't that against the boss' orders?" the ginger asked. "Who dies first and not, both of them will end up dead anyway. Good luck." the black sclera'd man stood up and left. Roman texted one of his partners in crime, hey he has alot of connections, okay?

Roman: I. Need. Your. Help.

Cinder: You already owe me. What gives you the right to ask me for a favor?

Roman: Fine... Do you atleast know someone reliable that is really good at abducting people?

He twirled his phone waiting for a reply.

Cinder: I know three.

"It's... Midnight, I should go to sleep." Kira said as he really wants to slam the door at the enthusiastic Jaune. "Oh no worries! Me too."

slam*

"Sheesh, he is so socially awkward that he doesn't know how rude it is to slam doors on people..." the blonde boy muttered and went back to his room to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Atleast some good news arrived at Roman's crew. Neo said she made one of them talk, describing what Jonathan Joestar looks like. Tall, dark haired, muscly, and had a star shaped birthmark on the back of his left trapezius muscle, how did they know? Jonathan changed clothes in front of them to get rid of the suit that had a bullet hole in it.

"A gentleman, eh?" Roman chuckled as he sent Cinder the details.

Meanwhile, Jonathan called in sick for work and let his good old friend William Zeppeli manage the foundation for now. "Whoa, looking sharp, Joseph! Where are you heading to with that fine suit?" he complimented as his brunette brother posed in front of the mirror wearing a smart suit. "I've beaten someone in a bet. Now she owes me dinner~" he smirked cockily. Jonathan gasped "Joseph! That's not very gentlemanly! Offer to pay for the food instead!"

Kira woke up incredibly early to stalk the blonde bombshell. He had spare honey back home so he can preserve her hands when he gets his hands on her. And there she is, doing her morning run.

As Yang happily went out for a jog, the killer slowly stalked her. Kira memorized the route she took around the park. Luckily for him, the population is scarce since they don't want to come near the apartment complex near it due to what happened a couple of days ago. He waited with his garrote near the trashcan. He took note of how weird it is since it had musical instruments dumped in it, but it doesn't matter, here she comes...

 _To be continued_

 **I hope you can hear Roundabout's riffs as you read that end part.** **Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Violence is sometimes the answer

Yang's mood suddenly changed when she noticed the only other person in the park, some sketchy businessman waiting near the trashcan. Her eyes squinted and sized him up as her pace slows down. 'Why is he wearing white gloves..?'

The man was nervously looking around as she got past him, but to her surprise, he suddenly caught her with his garrote. Yang desperately tried to breath as the man tried to control her.

"Such... Nice... Hands."

Her eyes widened, he was the fetish serial killer on the news that RWBY were watching and laughing about last night... Well, she's laughing while the others groan at her hand puns.

She squinted her eyes as she tried to stomp on his foot, but he is not budging, she tried to pry the garrote off of her neck in vain. She tried to elbow him but letting go of the strangling device is a bad decision.

"I must say, you look rather presentable yourself. But your hands were the only thing I'm after." he creepily whispered. Yang said nothing as she desperately tried to breathe. 'Damnit! And I just got a date with Joseph!'

"But I must say, I suffer from OCD. And that cow lick on the top of your head bothers me. It's very unsightly." he mumbled. Yang's eyes turned red at the mention of her hair, so what if there is a stray strand sticking out on top of her head?? Ruby and dad says it's cute.

Kira's eyes widened as the garrote seemingly snapped in half due to the woman's suddenly durable neck. "BGUGH!" the back of her head slammed on his nose, causing it to bleed as he fall to the ground clutching it. Yang lost her footing and stumbled to the trash can. Kira composed himself, he must dispose of her, here and now! But as he got up, Yang turned around holding a violin she picked up from the trash.

"Somebody once told me that VIOLINS IS NEVER THE ANSWER!" and with that shitty Yang pun, she bashed his head with the fucking violin so hard it broke.

"GAGHHH!!" Kira screamed in pain as he used his last resort. His hefty tranquilizer spray, he hastily sprayed it at her face.

It never failed him before, he used it when fathers, boyfriends, brothers of his victims interfered. But to his surprise, it only slowed her down. "Y-You are a monster!" he shakily got up as he rubbed his bleeding nose. Yang's eyelids were heavy but she was still standing. Her figure slowly walked towards the killer, who scurried away in intimidation.

Seeing as she was more trouble than she is worth, he decided to hotfoot it out of there and leave her alone.

Jaune was starting to feel more and more confident in himself as he started gaining more friends. Ruby, Blake and even Weiss herself joined JNPR's table. He still felt a little awkward to be sitting with her, but he decided he doesn't like her anymore. What he had for her is just a schoolboy crush. Pyrrha on the other hand, gave him advice about that while it's good that Jaune changes for the better, he still have to hold on to the attributes that makes him himself. But he noticed Jotaro being more distant as usual, but he chalked it off as him being anti social.

Jotaro had a sinking feeling that he was being watched. That black car is just parked there, and the driver, a woman. Is just motionless. He decided not to pay it any attention. Although he is still alert, his amazing eye sight can make out the driver's facial expressions through the tinted windshield, her face has this psychotic smirk.

 **M**

 **E**

 **N**

 **A**

 **C**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

He tugged his cap and returned inside the school premises as he tossed away his cigarette.

"Well he is definitely leaner than what the discription said..." Roman muttered as he saw Jotaro's pictures.

Neo: It's not him, dummy. It's his brother.

Jonathan has notified William about his problem. He said he has got it covered by volunteering to face his business partners, William then offered to deploy a few bodyguards to the Joestar household.

"That won't be neccessary, William." he politely declined, he puts his phone to the table as he searched for food in the fridge.

"Well, suit yourself, lad. By the way... A young man named Robert Speedwagon arrived today and caused a ruckus, he demanded to see you."

"Oh. He is a close friend of mine, mister. He is actually the leader of them."

"Blimey!"

William then scolded him for being so trusting, to which Jonathan just laughed off. The Joestar explained himself while the older man listened with skepticism.

Joseph inspected the bullet Jonathan brought home, he can't believe he just shrugged it off like nothing happened. His phone rang, it was her.

He picked it up.

"Hey, loser."

"Joseph. I need to see you right now."

"Now??"

"Yes. This is important."

The brunette sighed "Look, if this is just you trying to flirt again, don't be so excited-"

"Joseph. I'm serious, it's about the fetish serial killer running around."

Joseph suddenly stood up.

"Are you okay? Where are you?!"

"Outside."

She hung up. The brunette blinked in confusion, she is serious so that's a first. And he didn't knew where his sudden concern came from. "Sometimes I surprise myself..." he muttered as he picked up his jacket and yelled that he'll be out for a while, to which his brother heard. His jaw dropped as he exits the front door.

"Come on. Let's ride and talk." she turned to face him riding her Bumblebee. Joseph gawked at the awesome bike, the blonde groaned and pulled his ear

Kira returned home successfully. "I never want to face such a monster ever again..." he thought it was going to be an easy task, he never expected such inhumane strength. Probably the reason he didn't wear anything to conceal his face. "Tch! Such an amateur move on my part..!" he grumbled as he wrapped a bandage around the large gash on his forehead. Maybe he needs a make over...

"Jotaro?"

"Hmm?"

The hardass turned to face the raven haired girl. "You seemed to be more... Distant than usual. Is anything wrong?"

"Nah." he nonchalantly replied. He can't believe he let some asshole's insult go through his head, he's been called worse before. But a part of him holds him back from punching that guy, he heard that he was Blake's childhood friend, and hurting him means hurting her. She sighed as she patted his shoulder reasuringly "I'll listen when you're ready."

 **Mock Yang's hair at your own risk.**


	15. The legendary technique

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yeah. I bashed him in the head with a violin though." they were heading to the police station. "Atleast you can provide a lead, my brother's fiancee works there. We're gonna do more than bash his head next time." the brunette stated hopefully. The blonde smirked "We? Is that concern I hear?"

"D-Don't be cocky, I just want my steak."

Joseph blinked as he remembered that he was supposed to fetch the two. "S-Shit! I didn't tell the two that I won't be fetching them!"

"I got it covered, babe. I already told my roommates that I'll be taking you out." the brunette sighed in relief as they came to a halt.

"So... If a threesome is sexual activity of a trio and a foursome is sexual activity of a quartet... I can guess the fetish guy who tried to kill you is handsome, huh?" the brown haired Joestar quipped, causing Yang to burst in to laughter. "Y-You kinkshaming asshole..." she stuttered in between laughs.

"I see. So we kidnap the youngest, and then lure Jonathan Joestar." Roman chuckled as he observed more pictures from Neo. His eyes widened as he recognize the girl beside him. It's the daughter of the retired White Fang leader. "Well, we aren't going to fuck with that." he laughed nervously as he decided to find a more discreet way of abducting Jotaro. He sent the photos to Cinder.

Cinder: We'll have him by Saturday night. You owe me, big time.

The criminal won't even ask how she will do it, he just sighed and thought of how costly his debt to her already is.

"Mr. Joestar!" Jonathan suddenly moved away from the phone as his newfound friend's voice is too loud.

"Ah. Speedwagon. Good day to you. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Joestar! Your life is in danger! The goons who hired me murdered my posse, they are now after your head!"

Jonathan suddenly stood up, his face contorted to sadness as he sympathize with Speedwagon. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, you better leave! Get out of town! I'll find a way to help."

Now they are just trying to outnice each other.

"No can do, Speedwagon. If anyone here needs help, it's you. Allow me to aid you." he politely requested. "Mr. Joestar, you are a kind and noble soul, but you are in no position to help me, I am the one who tried to abduct you in the first place."

"Yet I made a friend out of you. You're a good person living under bad circumstance, Speedwagon. As a gentleman, I will instead take your connections to my advantage."

Speedwagon gasped, what does he mean by that?

"Protection won't be difficult for me, but I believe me and my fiancee can use your knowledge about the criminal underworld. We will sign you up for a protection program in exchange for intel." the gentleman declared quite smartly. "Mr. Joestar. I wish to be like you, someday." Robert replied in awe, he was inspired by this lad's kindness.

"Well well well..."

"What is it, Emerald?" Mercury asked as he glanced at the hacker's monitor. "Cinder! You might wanna see this!" she called out as Mercury kept staring in confusion. "What is it?"

"It seems like Jonathan Joestar is profitable as well." the hacker giggled as Cinder's eyes widened at the picture of the Joestar wearing a suit, blushing as she took note of how innocent his face is despite the squared jaw and the incredibly well built physique. The manager of the Joestar Foundation, she could really leech off to the money they are willing to pay as a ransom. She greedily smirked as she patted Emerald's shoulder. "Let's say we keep this to ourselves..."

"Will you please desrcibe the suspect, maam." Suzie requested, ignoring Joseph's pervy stare. "Uhh, let's see. He is about a few inches taller... Probably 5'9. He is of average to athletic build, has blonde hair and dead blue eyes. He also mentioned that he has OCD if that helps." Yang described as the policewomen. Erina took out her own notepad and reads it. "It was the same description according to the previous witnesseses."

Yang glanced at Joseph, only to be annoyed that he is ogling Suzie. She then sized her up. Suzie realized this and didn't back down and glared back. The brunette suddenly blinked as he noticed something.

"Hey, you okay, sis?" Joseph asked in concern as he noticed the eye bags on his future sister in law. "Oh. Yeah. It's just, these cases are getting on my head. Fetish serial killer here, drug dealing mob there..."

"Well they sure are guilty of theft, because they robbed you of your sleep." Yang winked as she made another one of her signature jokes. Suzie and Joseph rolled their eyes, while Erina actually laughed. "See? Officer Erina has a good sense of humor! You can learn a thing or two." she scolded them.

"Officer Erina, do you think the mob is connected to Yoshikage Kira?" Suzie asked as she turned to face her superior. "I don't think so."

"Heh. I don't need drugs, I'm already addicted to someone." Yang purred as she nudged Joseph, making him blush and frown.

"Oh, Joseph! Why didn't you tell us you've got a girlfriend." Erina smiled. "She's not-"

"Hi! My name is Yang Xiao Long, I promise to treat your brother in law like a prince."

"So, Joseph won't be fetching us, eh?" Jaune asked his aloof cousin. "That's what Blake told me. I knew his stalker was one of her roommates." he adjusted his cap, a little bit proud of himself for his analytical mind.

The two chatted about random stuff as they continued to make their way home.

 _Half an hour later._

"Jotaro... Haven't we seen that car four times already?"

"Must be a coincidence."

"No way..! I made sure I memorized the plate number the second time it zoomed past us." Jaune argued, slightly unnerved. Jotaro huffed and continued walking before whispering "Don't act like you've noticed. They're likely to take action if they find out we realized something is wrong."

Jaune was disturbed at the thought of having his own stalker. He was even more unnerved when he saw the silhouettes on the car's tinted window. You won't be comfortable having three muscly men stalking you if you are a straight guy. The car's headlights suddenly shine as it slowed down to approach the two.

"J-Jotaro..?" the blonde stuttered. "You know, Joseph once told me of an invincible maneuver when it comes to self defense..." Jotaro stated as he suddenly stopped walking. Jaune went silent as the car pulled up beside them.

"We run." Jotaro said as he pushed Jaune to opposite direction the car was facing. The two Joestars ran like crazy in the opposite direction.

The car hit reverse and tried to chase them moving backwards.

Jotaro suddenly grabbed Jaune's hand as they ran forwards. The car got confused and hit drive as it accelerated towards them.

Jaune finally seemed to catch up as the two then halted and ran at the opposite direction again.

"Hah... Hah... Evasive maneuvers..! Genius!" Jaune panted as they ran, finally losing their tail as a bus conviniently stopped in the stop across the street.

 **Aww, thanks for the review! I love it when people leave reviews, it helps me know if people hate my story or not. And uhh... The unmarked switch scenes was totally intentional so it can keep your attention, yeah I totally planned it. Definitely not a happy accident or anything...** **Okay fine, it's just me being lazily stupid, but hey if it works it's not stupid, right? Okay maybe it is, but it still worked. Anyways, have a good day!**


	16. Ominous

"WHAT? This is unbelievable!" Weiss screamed in disbelief as Ruby and Blake starred ather with confused expressions. "What is it now, Weiss?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Neptune is asking out Nebula Violette to the party when he already asked me!" the heiress continued to whine. "Well, Blake - 1, Weiss - 0." Ruby cheerily chuckled. "Told you so." Blake smugly retorted.

"UGHHH!"

Weiss walked in front of the two and showed them Nebula's picture. "What does she have that I don't?"

Blake covered her mouth to fight off the laughter, sighing as she finally calmed down. Ruby squinted her eyes. "Ehh... She looks more of a tomboy than a girly girl type..." the younger girl notes.

"She's busty." Blake deadpanned.

"Hmph! I'll show him what for! Two can play that game..." Weiss huffed as they continued to walk. "What are ya planning?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, implants? A haircut?" the raven haired continued to tease her. "Quiet you! I'm planning on making him jealous by asking out John Joestar."

"Jaune."

"Whatever."

Ruby gasped at the quite insensitive method her friend was about to use. "But Weiss, isn't that kind of mean?"

"No way. If anything, I made his dreams come true."

Blake scratched her head "Wasn't he already going with Pyrrha?"

"He'll change his mind." the heiress proudly stated.

"Anyways, does Joseph had any record here?" Yang politely asked Erina as Joseph pouted. "Why the hell do you even wanna kno-"

"In fact, he does! He once beat up a homeless man just so the poor hobo can go to the hospital and have a bed to sleep on." Erina laughed darkly as Joseph whined about he was being heroic and gentlemanly like his brother in his own way, the blonde stalker proceeded to laugh and pinch his ear, which for some reason, annoyed Suzie. "Hey, you can get arrested for harrassment you know." the italian policewoman warned, as Yang glared at her. "Oh, jealous I see..."

"I-I'm not!"

"Let's go and have dinner already Joseph~" she said teasingly in an attempt to piss the cop off. Joseph raised an eyebrow, clueless as Erina covered her mouth to stiffle her laughter.

As she dragged Joseph out, she taunted Suzie, pointing at the Joestar's ass and whispered "Mine!"

"Sheesh, don't drag me too hard, woman!" Joseph whined.

 **"My lord... Is the plan for Christmas still ongoing?"**

 **"Yes, Vanilla Ice. The world should know of our existence."**

 **"Indeed, soon they will follow our cause."**

 **"Soon, Salem. Soon."**

Upon safely reaching the house, Jonathan stared in worry at the two younger Joestars. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Yes! There was this car following us around, good thing we managed to outrun it!" Jaune panted as he made his way to get a glass of water. Jonathan glanced at Jotaro "What he said." the delinquent stated.

"... So it's starting." the gentleman mumbled. The two youngsters turned to him.

"W-What's starting?" the blonde Joestar asked, clueless.

"Good fucking grief." Jotaro removed his hat.

"Aww it's closed!" Yang pouted as they halted in front of the restaurant. Joseph grabbed her head and turned it to another restaurant not so far. "Chicken wings?" she asked curiously. "Yeah- wait I haven't got dressed yet." Joseph complained, causing her to smile. "Well neither do I, so you do think this is a date, huh?" she winked. "... What, no! Is it?? Y-You... You tricked me!" he exclaimed as he got off the bike,

'... I blew it.' Yang's face contorted to worry as the brunette glared at her.

There was an awkward silence for a solid 10 seconds before Joseph's stomach grumbled.

He shrugged and got back on the bike "Eh. Let's just go, I'm hungry." he nonchalantly requested, she smiled softly as they went on towards their destination.

'I nailed it.'

"Can I please change my partner? Mista is a dumbass and I can't stand him anymore." Narancia whined as Erina just shook her head. "Officer Ghirga, maybe you should file a report about your complain and submit it to Director General Ironwood. In the mean time, just deal with him for now." the blonde said as Narancia sighed "Yes, sir." he dejectedly replied. "Oh, will you please throw this to the trash for me?" Erina handed him a crumpled paper before she took out her inhaler, she is asthmatic. The short man just shrugged and went on his way to the back towards the dumpster. But as he tried to juggle the paper between his hands, he saw the back of a really suspicious man, fixing something.

"Hey, civvie. What do you think you're doing?" he adressed the sketchy man.

Formaggio cussed under his breath, he didn't expect someone to be here since all of the cops are on patrol.

Currently, he planted a bomb near the far east of the police station after Illuso hacked the cameras, now he decided that this is the right place to assemble his sniper rifle to assassinate the head police Erina Pendleton.

The bomb is plan B.

Plan Bomb.

"U-Ummm... Just... Scavenging for food, officer." he politely replied as he hastily tried to insert the scope. Narancia tossed the paper in the dumpster. "But the can is over here, turn around." he ordered as Formaggio visibly stiffened up.

"Hey, the hell you waiting for? Citizens aren't allowed at this point, I don't care if you're a hobo, go scavenge some place else."

Formaggio's eye twitched. Did this guy just call him a hobo? A loud click was heard as he set the safety to bolt action. He is gonna make this young cop pay, 180 degrees no scope.

"Do you watch cowboy films, sir?"

"Huh?"

"Draw and find out who's the best..." the hitman smirked as he slowly stood up, ready to turn around and shoot.

Narancia picked up on this as his hand landed on his holster, he prefers a handgun but a taser works too. He knows that this man is trouble. "Don't try anything stupid, civillian. I've had enough dealing with stupid people today." he warned as his fingers wrapped around his weapon.

"Let's see... Who's the fastest gun in the west!" Formaggio screamed.

 **BANG** *

Narancia and Formaggio's eyes widened.

'His leg?? I aimed for his head!' Formaggio thought as Narancia was knocked down by a shot to his thigh.

Formaggio missed.

Mista revealed himself, who shot Narancia's thigh because he is too far away to push him out of the way.

"GAAAAGH! MISTA YOU FUCKER!" Narancia screamed as he fell to the ground clutching his leg.

"Freeze, scumbag!" Mista ignored him and aimed his pistol, but Formaggio hastily tried to cock the bolt back to ready his other round, Mista shot his hand.

"OW!" he yelped in pain as Mista moved in closer to apprehend him.

"Ah man, what a treat!" Joseph exclaimed as he wiped his lips with a napkin to remove the sauce.

"I know right? I'm stuffed!" his date replied in enthusiasm. "I bet it tastes more delicious since it's free, huh?" Yang teased as she reached for her wallet. "Hold it. I got this." Joseph said as he placed his payment for them above the bill. The busty blonde tilted her head before saying "Awww, what a gentleman. If you're trying to make me hate you, you're not doing a pretty good job." she said as she smiled sweetly. "Oh shut up, I'm not doing this for you, it just feels wrong to have you pay for us." the brunette blurted out but Yang could see that this was just some dumb excuse.

"Y-You mean, a group of criminals are after you?? After the Joestars??" Jaune asked in panic. Jonathan nodded his head. "It's not surprising. Other criminal organizations have tried negotiating with father in the past. Mobs, cartels, the yakuza... But he declined their offer. From what Speedwagon told me, they are probably trying to abduct any one of us and demand a huge sum of cash as ransom." the gentleman said. "To make things worse, the plate number is blurred." Jotaro added. "It's not... I memorized it." Jaune protested.

"Great, I'll write them down and-"

"Ahh.. Wait, I already forgot."

Jonathan dejectedly puts down his pen and paper before shrugging.

"I'm calling your school, you two should stay here. It's getting out of hand." he said as he reached for the phone.

riiiiiing*

riiiiiing*

"Hello, good evening, this is Beacon Hig-"

"Yes, Mr. Ozpin. This is Jotaro and Jaune Joestar's guardian. I just want to request for you to excuse them from classes for the week."

"Ahh yes. But may I ask the reason Mr. Joestar?"

"There is an emergency. I apologize but I can't go in to further details."

"I understand, have a nice day and take care." Ozpin hung up. He knows it has something to do with the criminal underworld. Students have went missing, along with their parents...

inside the headmaster's mind, there is one thing he fears more than the mob, nor the serial killer at large.

A faction. No. A terrorist group. A cult...

"What are you planning this time..?" he asked no one in particular as he looked outside his window.

 **Nebula is the leader of Team NDGO. You know, Team SSSN's opponent. Also, if you are wondering "What mysterious crime organization?" when you read the summary, well... Let's just say... Nope. Not gonna spoil ya.**


	17. Risotto's inferno

Jaune decided to take a short nap to clear his mind. His two cousins were surprisingly calm about the ordeal. Going about their businesses as Jonathan reads a book while Jotaro watches the news.

"You are under arrest, chicken shit!" Mista uneqipped his gun as he tried to cuff Formaggio, seeing this as the chance to escape, Formaggio grappled with Mista. "You'll never take me alive!"

"H-Hey! Stay still, damnit!"

The hitman headbutted him, but Narancia was quick on the draw as well and tased Formaggio.

"Nguh! Y-Y-You think you are just throwing away t-t-trash, but this will get more complicated for you pigs!" Formaggio boasted as he fell on his ass.

Narancia raised an eyebrow at his proclaimation of victory as Mista rubbed his bleeding nose. The bomb's remote was in Formaggio's back pocket.

 **click** *

 **BOOM**!*

Their eyes widened as the rear end of the precint exploded. "S-Shit! The inmates! They'll escape!" Mista exclaimed. "No... They're dead... Our colleagues, they..." Narancia muttered.

 ***sound of the bolt action rifle being loaded***

"You left me no choice!" Mista screamed as he shot Formaggio in the head.

"Calling all units!" they heard Erina call from the radio. Mista grabbed the injured guy and helped him up. "This doesn't make you any less dumber..!" Narancia snarled. "Oh please."

Velvet: This just in, a bombing has occured in the Vale police station, several inmates were confirmed dead as-

"Jonathan. You might wanna see this." Jotaro called out but he heard the door slam shut. He turned around and figured that Jonathan came out running.

"Oh, shit! Did you hear that?!" Joseph asked in panic as the station not far from where they are.

"Your sister! Come on get on!" Yang yelled as she mounted her bike. The brunette followed soon after.

"That's our signal." Risotto ushered Ghiaccio. "Man, those schmucks back in the HQ are missing out all the fun!" the hot blooded hitman exclaimed, opening the trunk of their car, tossing a gas mask to his superior before wearing one himself. "Let's move quick before the fire department arrives." Risotto sternly ordered as he loaded his silenced MP5. "Then we'll smoke them too, boss!" Ghiaccio replied.

"The fire is spreading! Where the fuck is the fire department!?" Narancia exclaimed as some of the officers got out with minor injuries.

The cops did a head count.

Abbachio coughed as he realized something. "Officer Pendleton and Officer Quatro are still inside the building!" he yelled in surprise.

"Wait. What's this..?" the red eyed hitman halted his subordinate as he saw a yellow sports bike. "T-That's the Joestar guy! We're fucking lucky! Two birds, one stone." the blue haired hitman grinned. Risotto planned that they'll enter the station from the hole in the wall the explosion made and meet up with Formaggio in front. The game plan is they will enter and gun down everyone they point their sights on. As a way to show that Passione means business and to weaken this sector of the state's police department. But this is a surprise, he prepared to leave the rooftop they are on but then another surprise came...

"Wait! What??" Risotto turned to his subordinate who screamed in confusion. As he followed his line of sight, his eyes widened as well. "There's... Two of them?"

"Fire..." Joseph mumbled as Yang tried to find the two familiar blondes earlier. "Joseph, they aren't here!" she yelled in panic. "Woah, stay back. No civillians allowed beyond this point." Mista warned. The brunette dialed his phone to call his older brother but to his surprise, the 6 and a half foot giant charged through the police lines towards the inferno. "Jonathan! You idiot!" he screamed in concern but the cops pushed him back. "Jonathan... You hold the line, I'll go after him." Leone ordered one of his men as he sprinted inside.

"We'll just have to trust Formaggio to take care of those two identical idiots outside. Damnit, which is which?? They both can't be Jonathan Joestar!" Ghiaccio complained as they entered the burning building, they gunned down the weakened cops they encountered. "Keep your cool, we're gonna complete this job, half or full tonight, one of them are going to die." his superior reminded.

Erina coughed as she tried to drag the unconcious Suzie towards the exit. But parts of the ceiling collapsed, and the smoke is making it harder for her to find the way to the exit.

"Jonathan! Erina! Suzie!" Abbachio yelled throughout the inferno as he coughed and covered his nose with his cap.

Unbeknowst to him, he's currently in the crosshair of the two perpetrators. The two aimed at his silhouette in the smoke.

To his surprise, he was dragged down by the brunette Joestar before they could fire. The smoke concealed their two proning figures.

"Oof! What the?" Abbachio covered his head as he heard bullets fly.

"Hey, you're that goth cop! I followed you here cause I wanna look for my brother. But it seems that we're not alone here..." Joseph whispered.

"Did we get him?"

"I saw him fell. He is K.I.A."

Joseph and Leone heard the two voice through the sound of burning.

As Erina dragged Suzie with all her might, she saw a silhouette. A big, buff, silhouette. "Jo... Nathan..." she said as she collapsed due to smoke and exhaustion. "Erina!" the gentleman yelled in panic as he took off his shirt to wrap around Suzie's face to give her a room to breathe. "Jo... Jo. You came." his fiancee smiled weakly. "Listen, dear. I want you to keep going, the exit is just a few more meters from there. Don't worry about me... I don't have the strength to carry you two."

"What... Are you talking... About?"

Jonathan kissed her, but he gave her oxygen as well, the kiss doubled as a mouth to mouth. Erina's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. 'Jonathan! Don't!' her breathe became steady as his faltered.

Jonathan passed out, Erina covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall. He sacrificed himself to save her and her partner. "Jonathan... No..." she ducked as she shook his body.

"You got a gun?"

"Moron. We aren't allowed to lend our guns to civillians."

Joseph stealthily snatched his pistol anyway, but Leone can't protest, if they saw a sign of movement, they'll fire at them.

Joseph's vision blurred. 'Fuck... Too much smoke.'

Yang held her phone in worry. Joseph instructed her to dial the fire department. But it surprised her as he suddenly dashed in. She heard sirens in the distance. "Please be okay... You heroic dumbass..." she had half a mind of charging there herself.

 **BANG** *

"Ghiaccio!" Risotto yelled as his subordinate suddenly got shot in the head. He aimed for the seemingly dead corpse on the ground, figuring he'd attend to his teammate after the threat is gone. Professional move.

Abbachio saw this and anticipated it, he saw Joseph struggled to aim and got a lucky shot. He crawled on top of Joseph to protect him from bullets...

"No!" Joseph retaliated and fired a bullet to Risotto's gas mask. Breaking it. Risotto quickly retreated as the thickness of the smoke was too much for his lungs to take in all at once.

"No! Buddy, you're gonna be alright!" Joseph yelled in concern as Abbachio coughed blood, he was shot in the back 15 times, it's a wonder he haven't died of shock yet.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Joseph scolded, the policeman smiled weakly and uttered the words "To... Serve and... Protect..." the brunette gasped as the officer finally succumbed to his wounds. Joseph was having none of that, he tried carrying him with all his might, he needs to save this guy first.

 **How's THAT for action??**


	18. Downhill

Erina managed to drag Suzie out but before they collapse to the ground, Yang caught her. "H-Hey, have you seen Joseph?? Him and his brother went there to save you..." she asked in concern as the firetrucks finally arrived.

"Joseph's there too??" she yelled in surprise. She was planning on taking a fresh breath of air before diving back in to drag Jonathan out, but it turns out, Joseph was there too. This couldn't get any worse...

"Graaaaagh!" Joseph yelled as he fell on his knees carrying Leone. "Joseph! Officer Abbachio!" Erina yelled in surprise as the paramedics attended to Suzie. Yang also ran alongside her.

"Joseph, what happened??" Yang asked as Erina covered her mouth in shock at Abbachio's state.

"There are... Two guys... With guns... They shot Abbach..." the brunette panted in distress. He turned towards the policeman and tried shaking him awake. "Hey wake up! Please don't die on me!" he screamed in grief.

The firemen entered the building to extinguish the fire. "Jonathan is still there..." Erina muttered, snapping Yang and Joseph back to reality.

But to their surprise, the shirtless man walked out of there with nothing more than a few burns and scrapes. "Jonathan!" Joseph and Erina simultaneously yelled as the man approached them.

"H-How??" his fiancee asked in surprise. The shirtless Joestar merely smiled "You dropped this. Thank goodness you dropped this..." and showed them Erina's inhaler.

Jonathan's eyes suddenly teared up as he saw Abbachio being carried away by the stretcher. "Leone..."

After waking up, Jaune decided it's time for him to go home...

"You sure? It's getting pretty late." Jotaro warned. Jaune shook his head "I gotta go, I'm kinda nervous because I feel like I left my faucet open- OW!"

Suddenly, a weird small but heavy object was tossed to him by Jotaro.

"Brass knuckles..?" he asked in surprise as his cousin nodded. "Stay safe." the hardass quipped as he booted up his videogame console. "B-But I can't use this! I'm a lover, not a fighter." he complained.

Jotaro scoffed and replied "I'm a lover too and you don't see me whining about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love to fight. Now stop being a kid and go."

Jaune lets out a gulp as he exited the house. Nervously looking around the dark street. 'There is the bus stop...' he tiptoed towards it but jumped as one of the lamp post flickered. "Darn you faulty equipment..." he muttered as he wore the brass knuckles. After a few cautionary steps, he finally reached the bus stop. But he is alone. Now what?

"Dajie Sienna..." Wang Chan smirked maliciously as he held his master's package. "What is it? State your business." the leader of the White Fang ordered. "It's from Dai lo Adam. A sweet treat from America."

Sienna opened the package, chocolates. "You may leave."

"Very well."

Sienna huffed as she took one of the bars and took a bite. She's not that much in to Western food, but she always had a soft spot for chocolate.

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

As Wang Chan eavesdropped from the door, hearing her voice choke, he snickered and called the 'rightful' leader of their triad. "Big brother... She is currently under the effect of the poison." he chuckled evilly.

"Hehehe! Very well! This is just what I need, good news..." Adam grinned, now he only had to wait a little more until he is the official head.

"You are the right candidate to lead us, Dai Lo... Or should I say Shan Chu Adam..." the old wicked man said, stroking the Taurus' ego. Adam likes the sound of that... I, the Narrator, don't. For the reasons that it meant trouble and that it's totally lame.

Sienna's mouth foamed as she fell to the ground with a thud. The dragon lady is now dead. About to be replaced by someone who will rule with an iron fist.

Jaune reached his home safely. It's a really terrifying night, and his heart can only take too much suspense, nothing really happened, but hey, he is not fit for horror, he reached his safe haven. But he noticed that a man with a really weird hair was unlocking the door besides his.

The man had a bandage on his head, his hair is white with black rows, like a watermelon. He recognized him "Kosaku?"

"Hm? Oh, Jaune. What a lovely evening." he monotonously greeted, Jaune sighed and rolled his eyes 'It's not that wonderful.'

"Anyways, what happened to you?? Your head..."

"I fell off my bed." Kira said with a straight face.

"... Really."

"It's a really large and tall bed."

Jaune tilted his head in suspicion "Your hair... Well, it's... Stylish. What's with the sudden change?"

"U-Uhh.. It's New Year, new me."

"But it's October..."

"I-I don't need to wait to change." Kira mentally slapped himself, he is stuttering. He is nervous because he can't find his keys and his girlfriend is starting to stink. He needs to get away from this blonde boy.

"Okay... Anyways, enjoy the rest of your night." Jaune drearily said as he entered his home. The serial killer sighed in relief and opted to pick his own lock instead.

"You're telling me, Risotto failed??" Roman exclaimed as he read Neo's message. But the news implied that he did considerable damage to the law. As expected of Risotto, even in defeat, he claims victory.

"I've hacked on to Jonathan Joestar's phone!" Emerald exclaimed as she pumped her fists to the air. Cinder immediately barged through the door "Get out." she ordered.

"Wha-"

"Get out, Emerald. I need to find something." she demanded as the hacker silently stood up and stared at her in confusion. She raised her arms in submission and smiled before leaving. "Don't get any ideas." Cinder warned.

"Oooh I don't know what you're talking about." the hacker teased as Cinder growled. As the door shut close. Cinder decided to browse through the files, credit card, atm card infos... Can't find them. She did however, found some of his bank account information. "Oooh, you're like a muscular piggy bank." she cooed as she saw his savings, and what made her grin grow wider is that she knows that this isn't all of it.

She closed the tab and smiled satisfied. However, something was eye catching. His gallery. Cinder cussed herself for being such a pervert, but hey, she is a high ranking criminal, being a pervert won't hurt.

"Oh God..." her eyes widened as she saw some of Jonathan's gym selfies. Here he was wearing an incredibly fitted green tanktop with that innocent smile. She lets out an audible gulp as she clicked the next picture, here, Jonathan is wearing shorts, probably his leg day as he showcase his massive thighs. Her cheeks went red, she shook her head as she clicked the next, the next picture is just Jonathan posing seductively, wearing his underwear which had an incredibly large bulge. Her nose bled, her mouth watered, and her unmentionables became soaking wet. She closed her eyes and closed the tab "Focus on the cash, Cinder. Focus. On the cash." she reminded herself. She stared at the picture once again and wondered if that bulge can fit her cave. 'Nnnn! Stop!'

 **Adam finally got what he wanted... Well, he wants alot of things and this is just one of them. Jaune meanwhile, continues being the bane in Kira's existance and Cinder... Oh you naughty, naughty girl~**

 **A/N: Dai Lo means big brother and Dajie means big sister.**


	19. Manly Muscle Melee

Velvet: It was a catastrophic night as the bombing came to an aftermath. Two of the perpetrators were dead, but the 9 inmates the precint held and over 25 members of the law were killed. 6 were injured. Condolence-

Jonathan turned the television off, it's been awhile since he cried himself to sleep. Now it's Wednesday morning, he wept for those who died, specially Abbachio. He was a nice cop and he died protecting his brother. Currently the two Joestars were sleeping. Jonathan made himself a cup of coffee and stared at the window.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Looking at what it is, his brows furrowed as his bank notified him that he bought a pair of 6 inch scarlet high heels. "... What the?"

"Genius!" Roman clapped his hands as Cinder notified him that she found out Jonathan's address, Roman texted his and Cinder's mutual friends...

Roman: *Gives the Joestar address*

Kars: What the hell is this, we're roleplaying now? Give me the full address, imbecile.

Roman: Oh fine! It's...

Cinder smiled as she tried walking around with her new heels. Mercury whistled "That looks nice on you. How much does it cost?"

The woman laughed as if she was a lovestruck teenager "Absolutely free."

Jotaro rubbed his eyes as he remove the blinds from his window. His eyes widened as he saw the car from yesterday.

Joseph was about to knock on Jotaro's door "Ocean Man! Breakfast is read- OOUF!" the door barged open as thw door hit his face. "Ow!! Fuck!" he cussed as he held his nose.

"Joseph. We have a problem." he said in haste...

Jonathan whistled as he got out of the garage carrying his lawn mower, but to his surprise, 3 burly men in black suits arrived at his doorstep. "Goodmorning! How can I-" suddenly, the one with the white hair and the blonde one restrained him "H-Hey! What gives?!" he struggled as one of them cupped his face with a cloth with chloroform.

"Jonathan Joestar. A friend of ours would like to have a word with you." Kars menacingly said. Until a sharp pain hit the back of his head.

"Rebuff Overdrive!" Joseph yelled as he caught Kars off guard with an elbow. Causing him to stumble back. "Oi, let go of our brother." Jotaro pointed at them with his signature pose as Joseph raised his fists.

"Very well." Whamuu's booming voice was heard as him and Esidisi tossed Jonathan's unconcious body.

"Tch." Kars scoffed as he adjusted his tie.

"This is going to be good." Whamuu calmly said as he cracked his fists. "Heh. 3 against 2, the odds are against your favor, Joestars." Esidisi muttered.

"Bring it." Jotaro taunted as he tossed his cap away. "Square up, bitch!" the brunette yelled as he charged.

Joseph dodged a punch from Kars by backstepping, he retaliated by kicking him in the shin, but he got punched in the face by Esidisi. The two then ganged up on him. "ZOOM PUNCH!" Joseph landed a right hook on Esidisi's cheek but Kars managed to parry the one directed to him and trapped his hands "Naming your attacks?" he nonchalantly asked as he knee'd the brunette in the stomach. Knocking him back as Esidisi swiftly turned him around and restrained him in a full nelson.

Jotaro circled around Whamuu, "ORA!" he threw a right straight to his stomach. Whamuu simply smiled as Jotaro's stoic facade faltered alittle.

"ORA!" he delivered a left uppercut to Whamuu's chin, the man however didn't budge. "You need more power." Whamuu headbutted the 17 year old, knocking him down.

Kars grunted as he kept punching Joseph in the stomach as Esidisi held his arms.

The brunette coughed and spat blood at Kars' face as an act of defiance.

The purple haired man squinted and threw a punch to Joseph's cheek.

Whamuu got on top of Jotaro as the Joestar desperately guard the onslaught of the much larger man's punches. "Shit... I don't have my brass..." Jotaro cursed under his breath as his block was slowly getting destroyed by Whammu's heavy fists.

"Your next line is going to be: This is what you get. Right?"

"This is what you ge- huh??" Kars gasped as the brunette guessed his next line. "Kars! Watch out!" Esidisi warned as Jonathan delivered a strong punch to Kars' back, "NGGG!?" sending him flying towards the fence.

"Get off my lawn!" the gentleman yelled, Joseph smirked and headbutted Esidisi, "GUAAGHK!" causing him to free him as the white haired muscleman's nose bled, Joseph threw him to the ground and pinned his stomach with his knee.

Whamuu witnessed this and grabbed Jotaro's face "Stop. Or I will snap his neck. No one needs to die today." he warned as Jotaro grunted, trying to pry the hands away from his chin.

The two froze on their tracks, Joseph glanced at Jonathan and gave him a serious glare. His older brother seemed to catch up with it and nodded.

"Whatever your scheme is, it's futile." Whamuu said, noticing their gestures.

"Look, whatever you want from us, you won't have it. Whatever you want to accomplish, you'll fail." Joseph taunted as Jonathan crouched.

"Such big words for someone who is about to lose, do you not care for this boy's life?" the blonde man asked.

"I do! And about to lose? You're the one who's gonna lose here, fucker. I don't even have to touch you to win." the brunette boasted.

Whamuu raised an eyebrow. He noticed Joseph's hand is inside his pocket.

Joseph grinned as he activated the garden sprinklers using his controller. The water caught Whamuu of guard, making him jump at the sudden cold, Jotaro grinned as he broke Whamuu's fingers, causing him to flinch in pain but he was cut off

"ORYAAAA!!!" as Jonathan roared and tackled the blonde burly man. Jonathan then got on top of Whamuu, he pinned him down with his equally muscular arms "Who sent you?" the gentleman asked in haste.

VROOM*

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph yelled as the black car charged at him, he completely forgot about Kars. Esidisi pushed him towards it and rolled out of the way, the brunette's eyes widened as the car comes closer, about to ram him. Thinking quickly, Joseph leapt and dropkicked the windshield, shattering it. Kars growled as Joseph's lowerbody entered the car's dashboard, he punched him in the dick "OHH! No..." Joseph squeaked as he fell outside. As Esidisi stood up, Jotaro soccer kicked him in the chest, knocking him back to the door "Get in!" Kars commanded as the trio heard distant siren.

"Took them long enough." Jotaro muttered as Esidisi hastily gets in the car, the 17 year old ran to drag the two out but Kars opened the car door and knocked him back. "Whamuu! The police!" the leader yelled. Jonathan turned to see his brothers on the ground, but this is the opening Whamuu needed, he tossed the gentleman away like a ragdoll by bridging his hips up, he stood up hastily and jumped inside the car through the car window perfectly. How he fits there is beyond me too.

Joseph groaned as he held his jewels in pain. Jotaro panted as he shakily got up. Jonathan sat up, silently watching the speeding car accelerate away. He noticed that the sirens were coming from an ambulance, and it's not even heading over their house. They were saved by false alarm.

"The license plate has been removed this time, huh?" Jotaro whispered to himself as he walked towards Joseph to help him up. "Graaagh! If my balls weren't symmetrical after this, I'm going to hunt them down!" Joseph angrily proclaimed.

Jonathan said nothing. Maybe it is time to contact William and the Foundation for protection...

 **An ambulance saved the day!**


	20. Infantry

This chapter is an Omake/Extra

"Okay, find a partner of the opposite sex and all of you are going to be given a realistic baby doll. You will present in front of how to properly take care of an infant in front of the class." Goodwitch said as she left the room "I'll be back in half an hour."

"O-" Jotaro was about to stand up to find a partner but suddenly Blake grabbed his hand. The hardass raised an eyebrow as she pulled away in haste. "U-Uhh, I know you're struggling with this, I can help." Blake smiled at him reassuringly, much to Sun's frustration.

 ***angry Sun screaming in the background***

"Tch. I'll follow your lead." he said.

'Okay... Girls usually don't talk to me, so this is going to be har-'

"Jaune! Wanna be my partner?"

'Well that was easy.' he sighed gratefully, Pyrrha is always a reliable friend.

"Y-Yes! Thanks for asking." he smiled weakly. Pyrrha took a baby doll and placed it in their desk.

"Okay, I assumed you studied about this." the redhead started.

"Yeah I do! Let me start by changing his diaper."

"Alright, Jotaro. Try holding him."

"Like this?" Jotaro grabbed it's leg and hoisted it up "Wha- NO!" Blake angrily took the baby away from his hand and cooed it "Don't worry, mommy is here..." she softly cradled the baby.

"Mommy, huh? Good grief. It's like we're married or something." Jotaro tugged his hat and quipped, causing her to burn up and dropped the baby.

 **THUD** *

"Oh. You killed it."

"I-I didn't mean to! And stop calling it an IT!" she yelled in frustration.

"What? It's not nice to assume it's gender."

"Wow, you're very good at this." Pyrrha muttered as the blonde swiftly change it's diaper. "Well, Ren taught me how to, because I used to babysit for hire." he humbly boasted.

"Nora! Give me the kid! No- STOP!"

"Weeeeeeeee! You're too much of an uptight dad! What our baby needs is fun!" Nora happily yelled as he raised the doll and ran around like it was a toy plane, much to Ren's misfortune.

"Observe, okay? Please?" the raven haired with a bow sternly asked.

"Fine." the hardass replied.

Blake placed the doll down and unwrapped it's diaper. "This is how you remove it's diaper. Remember that you must be gentle- EEP!" she jumped as Jotaro's face leaned on her shoulder. "W-What the hell are you doing?" she asked, flustered. "I'm committing to the roleplay that we're a couple."

"What- WHY?!"

"Give me a damn break. Stop screaming."

Blake was annoyed and elbowed him in the gut, sometimes, Jotaro's dedication and competetiveness is really dumb.

"Okay! That wraps it up! Pun intended. You try!" Jaune held the baby to Pyrrha. "O-Okay, I'll give it a shot." she hesitantly removed the pin and spread the baby's legs out. "Oh, be gentle."

"Sheesh, you sure are daddy material, huh?" she bit her lip at that flirty comment, good thing Jaune is blissfully unaware. His obliviousness is both a blessing and a curse.

Ren can't believe this. He was better off working alone and now he has to take care of two babies. Looking at the clock, 21 minutes have passed.

"I think I know what to do." Jotaro ran his finger at the brim of his cap, Blake gulped as she noticed the determined expression on his face. She wordlessly stepped aside.

"When I say something, it's as good as done." Jotaro said before changing the diaper in high speeds, much to Blake's horror "Jotaro, no! You're going to kill it!"

"Wow, Pyrrha! You're good at this." Jaune complimented, causing the redhead to blush "Well, I had a good teacher." she praised him back with a smile, which unfortunately, went over his head "Yeah, Miss Goodwitch is an outstanding teacher."

 **facepalm** *

"Your diaper, is changed." Jotaro did his signature pose as the baby's diaper had been... Well, changed.

"We're doomed." his partner said in despair after noticing the doll's mangled legs in courtesy of Jotaro's roughness.

"Okay, class. Let's start." Glynda said as she entered the classroom.

"You students will be going up to three portions: demonstrating how to properly hold an infant, how to change it's diaper, and how to deal with messy accidents." she said with a smug smile. "If you fail one portion, you're no longer allowed to advance to the next one."

The three groups tensed up, they only practiced how to change diapers... Except Nora, who just messed around.

Blake bit her nails nervously as the other pairs started first. All of them failed miserably. Adding more to her horror. So far no one else reached the mystery accident part. If they failed one portion, they are automatically sent back to their seats.

Glynda is a strict teacher, she is a perfectionist. One detail she finds unsatisfactory, she'll immediately judge it a failure.

 _After a couple more student pairs._

"Lie, and Valkyrie. You're up." she said.

Ren gulped and started to place the baby on his shoulder, perfectly. "This is how you should hold a baby." he stated. Goodwitch nodded in approval, so far so good.

"Make sure Nora participates as well." the blonde teacher said.

"Come on, gimme!" Nora said. "Oh dear, we're doomed." he sighed in defeat as Nora grabbed the toddler from his shoulder.

"And this is how you take off it's diaper! First, you gently placed the kid down..." she spiked the dummy toddler to the wooden table, causing it to shatter.

Ren flinched at the destruction, his eyes met with Glynda's disapproving ones.

"Next. Kujo and Belladonna." she said as she wrote something on her class record.

"Jotaro... You show them how to hold the kid, then I'll change it's diaper." Blake whispered as Jotaro just grunted in response.

"Oi, this is how you hold an infant." he boasted, much to everyone's surprise, he is actually holding it properly. Blake rubbed her eyes in disbelief before smiling 'This is going to be easy..!'

Jotaro smiled proudly to himself, he is a quick learner.

"Now we move on to changing it's diaper..." she nervously said. But she felt confident as she set the doll down and performed it perfectly. Glynda adjusted her glasses. "Not bad. Looks like you're advancing to the mystery accident portion. Now please give it to Mr. Kujo. You're supposed to take alternate turns in each portion." she said.

The raven haired girl smiled wobbly, they are the first ones to reach the accident portion.

Blake gulped and glanced at Jotaro, who has this cool, stoic expression as usual. She handed him the infant.

"Now, infants are terribly unpredictable because they tend to make a mess without warning. For example, how are you, as a parent, going to deal with your child vomitting?" she pressed some sort of button on some sort of a remote as the babies mouth suddenly puked water at Jotaro's uniform.

Everyone in the class gasped.

Jotaro stared at the doll and glanced at his wet shirt. Then glanced at the doll again.

 ***GLASS WINDOW FUCKING SHATTERS***

"Jotaro what did you just do?!" Jaune yelled in panic.

"I threw it out of the window, what does it look like I did?" his cousin replied nonchalantly.

"Oh it knows how to fly!" Nora yelled in excitement as her eyes followed the soaring doll.

Blake facepalmed hard as Jotaro was sent to the headmaster's office.

"That boy will be the death of me..!" Glynda growled as she slammed the door shut after the Joestar left.

"Next! Joestar and Nikos!" she angrily huffed as she went back to her seat.

The two smiled at eachother. This is a walk in the park for them.

 **I'll be writing an omake for this every now and then.**


	21. Hidden Agenda

A hasty funeral service was held for the fallen officers. They don't have much time to grieve since they are currently preparing for war.

"This is the last straw..." Ironwood muttered as he took one last glance of their coffins.

The policemen and women gave their final salute as the two assigned officers fired to the air.

"Really?? You were there??" Ruby asked her sister in concern and excitement. "Yep. Yesterday was a great day... Except of course to the people who died..." she muttered. She not only escaped the notorious hand fetishist, she had the pleasure of smashing his face, then she got a date with the man of her dreams. Literally.

"..." Blake said nothing as she read her book, silently hoping that her parents had no connections with this Passione. Weiss was kinda annoyed that Jaune isn't replying to her messages. "What, he thinks he is too good for me?" she grumbled.

Meanwhile the two JNPR women were currently in a fitting room.

"Ooooh! It looks great on me!" Nora proudly boasted as she posed in front of the mirror, wearing her halloween outfit. "What about you, Pyrrha?" she turned to face her roommate/bestfriend. "D-Does it have to be so... Revealing?" she's now currently wearing her canon battle outfit. "Oh come on! I'm sure Jaune will love it!" Nora reassured her and poked her shoulders. Pyrrha blushed at this as she tried to adjust her outfit, her bust is going to burst through the cloth. The orange haired girl screamed "We'll take these, please!"

Jaune consistently looked outside his window and door in paranoia. People are after them. Scary people. He just wanted a quiet life. Maybe a talk with Kosaku will calm his nerves.

"Well, how do you like your bacon?" Kira suavely asked his girlfriend. Her being a pair of disembodied hands, Kira received nothing in reply. "I'm glad you liked it, hehe." the killer poured a wine on her goblet. Smirking as it's almost full, he accidentally poured it on the floor as he heard a knock on his door. "Fuck." he silently cussed.

"Maybe it's about time we get a gun." Joseph suggested, Jonathan shook his head "No. You already killed someone."

"It's self defense! He was gonna shoot me and Officer Abbachio!" he protested. Jotaro raised an eyebrow, Joseph being polite? That's new. Jonathan however, knew where this respect came from, the brave cop did save the brunette's life. "Just... Just settle down. I'm going to make a call."

 **riiiiiiing** *

 **riiiiiiiing** *

"Hello? Ahh, James. Nice to hear from you."

"Yes, Ozpin. I'd been meaning to talk to you." the Director General stood up and paced around, dismissing his right hand (wo)man. "What is it?"

"About your inner circle. Do you think we need more members? So far only me, Goodwitch and Qrow were in it." James said as he stared outside his office's window. "Don't forget Lionel."

"No offense to him but I don't trust that man." hearing those words, Ozpin chuckled and replied "Looks like there is someting you and Qrow can agree on."

"... Anyways, I feel like we are too short on people to carry out your plans. That and... Our faction might not be best suited for it." James replied, ignoring the cheeky comment. "What made you say that?"

"Well let's see... I don't know, you're a headmaster, Glynda is a head teacher and Branwen is a mechanic. I'm the only one that actually has the right profession for this thing." D. G. Ironwood replied sarcastically. "It's not just you that are getting affected, James. This week, 2 dozens of my students and their families disappeared. And I KNOW she had something to do with this." Ozpin replied. "So they're brainwashing people already for their cause, huh? Salem's New World Order..."

"It's okay. Atleast we already know the layout of their house." Cinder said. "So what's step two?" Kars asked through the phone.

"We get it, Whamuu, you want to fight that guy again, just wait til we get our hands on him, geez." she heard Esidisi complained from the background. "Just wait for further instructions."

"Understood."

"Oh. Roman is the one who's gonna pay you. So don't expect any cheque from me."

Meanwhile Emerald is trying her best to hack on one of Jonathan's contacts for intel. And she just hit the goldmine. Apparently, this Jaune guy and Jotaro are going to someone's Halloween party this Saturday. It's going to be a very easy night for them.

Robert received a call from Jonathan. The gentleman described three burly men wearing black suits. "Oh! They're the Pillar Men. A freelance criminal quartet, the fourth member went missing in action though. Their specialty is abduction, extortion, protection and murder. They are high profile men." Speedwagon informed them. He is now currently living in a hotel suite with two bodyguards outside. He still thinks it was a bit much, but Zeppeli and the Joestar insisted.

"I see..."

"You disobeyed my order of only abducting the couple. You failed to even clip them and now the police are pissed about it?! You even attacked the station WITHOUT my permission!?" Risotto emotionlessly listened at Diavolo's scolding. "I apologize, boss. I payed for it by losing two good men-"

"YOU'RE BRILLIANT!"

The crimson eyed hitman blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"If we can incapacitate this state's police force, we are going to rule this place until it goes to anarchy. And I estimated that our resources are enough to go to war. Specially now that we have the Chinese on our side." the boss stated. The hitman now felt alittle better.

 **"Shall we consult and sign an alliance with them? I'm kind of impressed at what they did yesterday."**

 **"Let us not be haste. We are fighting to spread our influence, not to deal petty drugs."**

Kira opened the door, irritated. "What?"

"Hey, you got a moment to talk?"

"No."

 ***slams door***

"Oh." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Interesting..." Cinder muttered as she browsed through Jaune's inbox. A halloween party? They can finally abduct Jotaro and maybe lure Jonathan.

Kars however, had other plans. Why not take all three of them?


	22. Danger brings out the heroes in cowards

Weiss: John.

Jaune: Yes?

Weiss: I accept your humble request of asking me to be your partner for Lie Ren's halloween party.

Jaune gulped at the message. "What's happening..?" he asked himself.

Jaune: I don't understand.

Weiss: You speak English?

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

Jaune: Yes.

Weiss: Then it means what it means, you dolt! Do you agree or not?

Something felt off here, why is she asking him? Well. Only one way to find out.

Jaune: I'm already going with Pyrrha, Weiss.

His heart skipped a beat when Weiss started to call him. He pressed answer cautiously and asked "Hello?"

"How much??"

"H-Huh?"

"How much should I pay you?" the heiress asked.

Jaune felt a little insulted and started to man up. "Weiss, you can't buy me. That's insensitive!"

"Well then go with me then!"

"No."

"... Please."

"No- I... I already promised her. I don't know what suddenly made you change your mind, but I won't change mine." he replied sternly. "But..." his features softened at that reply, he heard her voice crack.

"Weiss."

"Shut up!"

And with that the line went dead. The blonde sighed and started to call her again. As expected, she won't answer. That didn't stop him from trying again.

 **rejected** *

And again.

 **rejected** *

And again.

 **rejected** *

And agai- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" oh, she finally answered. "W-Weiss, look, I-"

"I know! Not everyone has a price, I can take a hint! Now leave me alone!" she sobbed. Jaune felt bad now, but it's in his blood to meddle and help "It's about Neptune isn't it?" he asked in a serious tone. He only got quiet sobs as a reply. "Look, I think I got a rough idea of what you're planning to do." Jaune said as he realized she was just going to use him to make the blue haired playboy jealous. "Y-You must think I'm a bad person now, huh?" she laughed sadly. "Wh- no! I never said that. And I won't judge you for it, Weiss. I mean, I'll just say the fact that I liked you, but you seemed to be happy when you're with him and it makes me happy too. You probably think, I don't deserve you. Yes, I accepted that. But you don't deserve this. I'm fully aware that you have your own reasons, you're not a bad person." Weiss was touched at Jaune's words. She flat out ignored him whenever they hang out yet here he is, still there for her. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Now I don't know how this will go, but I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Jaune said rather determined. Weiss broke down "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Jaune smiled, "It's Jaune by the way, not John." he said softly.

"Heh, what's the difference?"

"Well, my name is spelled J-A-U-"

"Okay, I get it. I was just messing with you." the heiress giggled. "You're a good person, Jaune." she said before hanging up.

The blonde boy smiled, that should probably teach her that kindness is priceless. "Now what did Neptune do?" he proceeded to stalk his social media account.

"W-WHAT? Did he really just asked her?? Unforgivable!" Jaune angrily said as he grabbed his hoodie.

"Neptune just asked Nebula when he already asked Weiss... Sheesh, that guy thinks with his head downstairs!" Jaune said as he jogged. He gulped nervously as he realized that Neptune is currently hanging out at the diner where he met Velvet. 'I hope no one recognizes me.'

The three Joestars decided to leave for the rest of the day.

Jonathan took his car and decided to stay with Erina for the night to comfort her. Jotaro said he'll crash at Jaune's. Joseph will just check in a hotel for the meantime.

Jonathan took Jotaro with him in his car since they are heading the same direction while Joseph is alone in his car, or is he? "Come out, Yang. I know you're there." he sighed as the blonde sat up from the backseat. "Man, yesterday was eventful, huh?" she started. "How long were you waiting there?" he asked skeptically. "Oh, I just arrived."

Joseph then told her about the brawl this morning. To which she immediately cupped his face to check for any injuries. "Is my Joseph hurt?" she cooed much to his annoyance "Hey, hands off! I'm driving!"

"Oh, so you'd let me hold you like this if you're not driving huh~?" she playfully flirted and hugged his back.

The brunette blushed and snarled at her.

"Huh. Jaune said he's not home." Jotaro muttered as he received his cousin's text. "Oh, so what are you planning?" Jonathan asked as he steered the car. "Eh. I have my ways." Jotaro huffed as he fished out his lockpick.

ding*

The bell on top of the door rang as Jaune entered the diner. He saw Neptune minding his own business, on his phone.

Jaune puffed his chest and walked towards the blue haired boy.

"Hey, Neptune."

Neptune turned to face the blonde boy. "Hey uhh.. Do I... Know you?"

Jaune sat down in front of him. "You probably don't, but listen. I just want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Weiss Schnee agreed to be your partner to the halloween party, why?? Why break her-" suddenly Neptune puts his finger up,a gesture to tell him to shut his mouth. "Look. I don't know why you're here, lecturing me about it. But I don't talk to strangers." he said mockingly, causing Jaune to furrow his eyebrows. "You're talking to me right now aren't you?" he retorted, Neptune glared at him but did not reply. Neptune proceeded to ignore him.

Jaune stood up, losing his temper. The Joestar blood in him means he is bound to be a hot blooded young man."Well let me introduce myself! My name is Jaune Joestar, and I may not be as cool as you, but atleast my brain is up here and not down there!" he said angrily, Neptune found it offensive, he stood up

"OOF!" and socked Jaune in the face, causing the blonde boy to fall over.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY, EVERYBODY GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" Rubber Soul waved his gun. He is back in town with a bandaged stomach. He figured this diner will be an easy source of pocket money. The old man behind the counter immediately raised his hands as Rubber pointed the gun to his bald head. Neptune gulped as he turned around to face the robber.

"Are you deaf?? I said get on the fucking floor or I'll mop it with your hair!" he demanded, causing Neptune to squeak and get on his knees. After the old man gave him all the money in the register, Rubber furrowed his eyebrows. "Only 45 bucks? Fucking cheapskate!" he pistol whipped the poor old man, unsatisfied, he opted to rob the 2 customers instead.

"Hey I think I know you." he pointed his gun at Neptune.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah, you're that twink in that deodorant commercial. Well, this is charity, rich boy. Give me all you've got or I'll blow your fucking brains out." he pointed the barrel of his gun to Neptune's chin. Causing him to sweat and almost shit bricks.

"B-But I already payed it to the register! I-I don't have anymore in me."

Jaune rubbed his head and slowly got up, a little dazed. 'Did he really have to punch me?' he groaned before noticing that his attacker was being held in gunpoint.

Without thinking, he called for his attention. "Hey!"

Rubber turned to face the blonde kid. "What. I said get on the fucking floor, you pansy."

Jaune tensed up in intimidation, but he knows he has to save Neptune. "I-I got money in me, I just stood up because my pockets are tight and I can't fish my wallet that well..." he is not lying, Rubber can see the wallet bulging out of his pants. He threw Neptune to the table as the pretty boy landed with a yelp.

Rubber walked closer to Jaune with a grin, still aiming his pistol.

'Crap crap! What now?' he suddenly remembered he had another thing in his pocket that may help him out.

Rubber is not wearing anything to conceal his face. He is opting on gunning down everyone here after the robbery because he heard about the news that the police department is still recovering. Jaune seemed to notice this, robbers wore mask to conceal their identities, if you see a criminal's face, you're as good as dead because they won't let you live to recognize them. He has to try and neutralize this guy or else all of them are dead.

"Come on, give it." Rubber held his palm out, still a few meters away from arms range. 'I need him to get a little bit closer...' Jaune thought as he struggled fishing out his wallet. He grunted as he kept trying, but it's too tight. Neptune blinked at the sight, did that boy just draw his attention away from him after he socked him in the face? Why?

Neptune slowly headed towards the exit to escape. Rubber groaned as it was taking too long and walked towards Jaune.

"There we... No no no..."

"Ughh, where the hell did you buy this pair of pants, kid?!"

"No! No wait, you're yanking it to hard, it will break the cloth."

"I don't give a fuck about your cloth!" and with that final pull, Rubber finally pulled it off, it's a large wallet and with a hefty amount inside too, he can tell.

'Perfect. Thank you Jotaro for lending me this...'

"Hey uhh, you want my phone too?" he offered as he reached for his other pocket. "Hehe, sure!"

Jaune inserted his hand inside his other pocket and slid his fingers inside. His eyes widened however as he saw Neptune scurrying away to the exit.

"I told you TO STAY PUT!" Rubber turned to fire at the blue haired boy, much to his horror, but before he could, Jaune grabbed his shoulder.

Rubber turned to face the blonde kid who has his fist reared back.

"ORA!" his voice cracked as he punched Rubber Soul in the temple with his brass knuckles. Knocking his lights out.

The criminal's body flopped in to the ground as Jaune panted. 'It worked..! I can't believe it worked!'

Neptune stared in disbelief as Jaune suddenly puts his hand in front of his face and did a victory pose.

"I... Thank you, man." the blue haired boy suddenly said, grateful.

"Huh?"

"You saved my life, bro. I don't say this too often but... You're way cooler than I could ever be."

 **Godspeed, you brave bastard.**


	23. Peace and Chaos

"So... Where are we going?"

"I am going to a hotel." Joseph hit the breaks "This is the part where you leave." he said as he turned around but he quickly backed away as her face is so near him.

"This is the part where I refuse." she smugly proclaimed.

The brunette sighed

"Look, I don't have time to play games so I'm just gonna get straight to the point. I don't want you getting caught up in this, Yang. I literally just told you the shit I'm in on the way here."

"So you do care..."

"What? No!"

"Listen, Joseph. I'm fully aware of the risk of staying with you and I'm taking it if it means staying by your side." she declared in a serious tone.

Joseph rubbed his eyes, finally losing his patience "Why are you talking like you're my wife?? I've only known you for a couple of days!"

"I left quite an impression, didn't I~?"

"GET OUT!"

"Wh- Hey!"

He forcefully pushed her out of the car and sped away.

Yang groaned, like that's gonna make her surrender. "Sheesh, what a tsundere." she muttered to herself.

A couple of hours later, he finally checked in. Receiving a text from Jonathan that he dropped Jotaro at Jaune's and that he is on the way to Erina's place.

Joseph sighed as he closed his door and observed his suite. He'll be crashing here for awhile, tossing his suitcase to the bed, he removed his socks and turned on the television.

He salutes Leone Abbachio for being a dutiful member of the force til the end.

He switched the channel to something other than the news. He gave Jonathan a call.

"Hey, bro."

"Hello, Joseph. I'm currently driving towards Erina's." he heard the gentleman sighed.

"Man, these past few days really went to shit, huh?"

"Joseph! Language!"

"Jonathan, come on, bromite. Swear words aren't bad! I mean why are they even invented in the first place if they're forbidden to be said? I can say poo, I can say crap, I can say feces, I can say turd. But why do you lose your shit when I say the word shit? I-"

knock knock*

"You better get that. Talk to you soon, I'm driving." Jonathan replied as he hung up.

Joseph gulped as he walked towards the door and peeked at the peephole. "I can't see shit..." he muttered, he decided to open it.

To his surprise, Yang was next to the door with a basket "I brought tequila~!"

"... Shit."

Yang lets herself in much to Joseph's chagrin. "Cracking a cold one with my bae." she tossed him a bottle to which he almost failed to catch

"Ughh, there is no stopping you, huh?" the brunette groaned as he opened the bottle. The blonde gulped some of it as she lied on his bed.

"Get off my bed."

"What? It's big enough for 4 people..."

"That's not the point! I can call security to drag you out!"

"You should relax."

"I AM!"

"Doesn't sound like you are."

Joseph yelled in anger and frustration, much to Yang's amusement. The brunette opted to throw the bottle to the ground but it would be a waste of good alcohol. He decided to take a sip instead, it taste nice. He took a deep breath and calmed down, walked towards the edge of the bed. "See? It's not so hard now was it?" she softly whispered.

"I guess you're right." he grumbled as he kept drinking. Yang smiled and drank as well.

Is it too early to get drunk? It's 2 in the afternoon but eh, screw it. He is stressed.

"Woah, take it easy, champ." Yang warned as she noticed that Joseph was downing his bottle in one go. "More!" the brunette demanded as he sets down his empty bottle. "You have to say please." she teased, much to her surprise, he tackled her to the bed and pinned her "Please?" he teasingly smiled as her face reddens.

6 hours later.

Yang laughed her ass off as a drunk Joseph kept criticizing the dumb protagonists in the horror movie they're watching.

"Sh' fuckin idiot! Don't go up there! The schmuck with the dildo knife is gonna stab youuuu!" he slurred as his head fall on to her lap, making her jump alittle.

"You know sumthin, Yang?" he slurred and patted her thigh. The blonde turned and tilted her head.

"Why are swear words even invented..? Like fuckin' hell. Somebody took the time to invent a word and then deemed it too rude to sayyyy. Hic. Like what's the point?? I can say fornicate, I can say sex, I can say intercourse. But if I say the word FUCK, everyone is like WOAH WOAH, that's a rude woooooord. It doesn't make any sense!" she smiled softly at his rant yet she didn't say anything. Drunk Joseph immediately change the topic and wrapped an arm around her, Yang bit her lip as she felt Joseph's warmth, the brunette inched closer to her as they share the same blanket.

"Yan."

"Hmm?"

"Am I irresponsible? Answa me. Humor me will you?" he drunkenly asked.

Yang actually stopped drinking after the first hour they started drinking while Joseph kept chugging all her tequila until he is now drunk out of his wits, Yang enjoyed it though, he was more welcoming.

"I don't think so. Why ask?" she asked.

"Everyone told me, hic! e'ry girl." he stated. Yang's expression softened as she ruffled his brown hair. "So is that why all you get are one night stands?"

"Yes! No one would have me." Joseph groaned as his head hurts.

"But you would, right? You'd love me like you promised." he pointed at her and poked her chin. She chuckled "Depends, it can't be one sided though."

"But I love youuuuu. I freakin' do! Kiss me, mwa." he puckered his lips and made kissy noises. The blonde smiled "I wish you're always drunk."

"Oh I swear when I get sober, I'd kiss the shit out of you! Marry me... You have my consent, I accept you as my waifu, I doooo~!" he continued slurring. Yang found it incredibly entertaining and amusing. "Maybe it's time we call it a night and tuck you to bed." she said as she softly removed his head from her thighs. "Please don't fuck me~ I had enough of it, I want to be loved!" The brunette wailed dramatically. Yang scoffed at that statement. "What, you think I'm a scumbag? I'll wait of course. But... Let me just check your size-" she smirked pervertedly as she cupped his groin, causing him to jump. "Nnn! Stop molesting me!"

"I'm not! I just touched you, big boy." she retorted, silently awestrucked by his size. "Well don't touch me or else..!" he warned as he pouted.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll touch you back~"

"... Go to bed, dumbass." a small sincere smile appeared on her lips as she turned off the lights and the television.

She felt his hand. "Hug meeee!"

It was a good night. Cuddling with him felt nice and warm as they were underneath the same blanket, she'll sleep soundly tonight.

The next morning.

Joseph found himself on the floor. He groaned as his hang over slowly fade away, he was an avid drinker so he can deal with this no problem. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, he saw the blonde bombshell sprawled on the bed. He smiled softly, she looks kinda cute. To be fucking honest he can't remember a thing last night.

His smile disappeared and contorted to worry as he realized something. He immediately jumped to the bed and shook her awake.

"YANG! Wake up! Wake. Up!" he yelled in panic as the blonde slapped his mouth. "Nnnn, what?" she asked tiredly.

"Did I pull out?? DID I USE A CONDOM?? OH MY GOD, WE FUCKED DIDN'T WE?!" he worryingly asked. "No, you dipshit. We just cuddled." she said dismissively, having a hard time opening her own eyes.

"How can I believe you?!"

"I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN, IF YOU WANT PROOF I'LL SHOW YOU MY DAMN CLIT, NOW SHUT UP! I'm not a morning person..." she muttered the last part as she grabbed his head and pulled it to her chest.

"Mmmf! Stop... Smothering me..!" he grunted as he pushed away from her bust. "Shush. Just lemme hold you for a little longer, pwease?"

 **riiiiing** *

 **riiiiing** *

The boss' face scrunched up as he saw that it was an unknown caller. How did someone got a hold of his phone?

"Probably wrong number..." he muttered as he tapped the reject button. Continuing to read the newspaper, he licked his finger as he turned to the next page.

 **riiiiiiiing** *

 **riiiiiiing** *

The boss lost his patience and answered it. "Speak." he menacingly growled at the phone.

 **"Solido "Diavolo" Naso. It was a pleasure to speak with you."**

A sweat formed on his forehead. "Who are you? And what do you want?" he asked defensively. The caller just stated his name, it means trouble.

 **"What I want is alliance.. I know about your plan of turning Remnant in to anarchy, and I will be willing to lend a hand. We have mutual goals, you want to earn, I want chaos. And we both can achieve it if we seize this state."**

Diavolo furrowed his eyebrows.

 **"Well? What do you say, _friend_?"**

"You did not answer my other question." he said in a cautious tone.

 **"Who am I?**

A tense moment of silence was felt for 15 seconds as neither said anything in the line. Diavolo's grip on the phone tightened as the cloud of suspense thickens.

 **"Kono DIO da."**

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Uhh by the way, I made Remnant a fictional state in the US, sorta like Morioh** **, except larger.**


	24. Vendetta

_"That Joseph guy, if it weren't for him we would have captured Jonathan and Jotaro."_

 _"What should we do about him?"_

 _"You two lay low, I'll be taking care of him."_

 _Whamuu nodded and opened the cabinet, two sheathed blades. They are rather impractical as assassination weapons, but Kars is a master of it. He gently grabbed the two blades and handed it to their leader._

La Squadra Esecuzioni. Or the hitman squad. I prefer La Squadra since it sounds badass but I can't spell Esecuzioni without copypasting it.

Members:

Risotto Nero, the leader.

Formaggio, **DEAD**

Illuso,

Prosciutto,

Pesci,

Melone,

Ghiaccio, **DEAD**

Sorbet and Gelato, _Missing_.

Erina held her phone tightly. After discovering and confiscating info from Ghiaccio and Formaggio's phone she realized her life is in danger. They are after her and her fiance. Much to her anger and fear.

She knows this line of work will put a burden in her personal life, but she can't let her late father down. She decided it was best to break up with the Joestar. The bombing in the station was a close call and she knew that if they stick together, one of them will die. She can't have that, she loved him so much, she is ready to die for him, but the thought of him being in the same danger hurts her. 'Break his heart, to save him.' she made up her mind. How she is going to tell him is the hard part.

Jotaro Kujo. The youngest of the Joestar siblings. An illegitimate son by George Joestar. A straight A student but for some reason chooses to act like a delinquent, sent atleast 12 men to the hospital, on one occassion, sent 5 at once.

He originally thought about sending a squad of triad members to gun down Jotaro but he doesn't feel like it's satisfying. After that humiliating fist fight in front of his rightful bride, he wanted Jotaro to die as painful as possible. But as ruthless Adam was, he doesn't have the slightest bit of clue when it comes to torture.

After pledging alliance to the Passione, he had access to some of their resources, and the one that intrigues him the most, is their personal torture expert, Ciocolatta...

 _He once saw them in action a few years ago when Sienna took him under her wing and visited Italy to invest in the Passione drug manufacturing industry. They were met by a guy named Vinegar Doppio. Who is apparently the boss' right hand man._

 _Adam didn't understand why it's called right hand because he clearly saw that Doppio is left handed but anyways, the boss refused to see them, Doppio informed them about the boss having some skin disease, Sienna offered to buy him an ancient chinese ointment but Doppio refused, Adam knew that something is wrong but he decided not to push it. They were led to rooms to show how the cocaine were manufactured, they even took a snort._

 _Until an interesting event unfolded as Adam witnessed Ciocolatta mercilessly butcher two men. They are members of the mob but are punished due to a failed job. The pain in their eyes, the terror in their faces, and the feeling of hopelessness._ Adam wanted to unleash that deranged bastard to his nemesis.

And what's more? Yesterday, he was talking with Roman Torchwick in an attempt to contact Ciocolatta, the man told him about abducting the Joestar youth. Much to his delight. He didn't have to send men after all.

 _Flashback_

 _"I'll pay for him. You're only after the eldest, right? And Jotaro is just bait? I'll buy him." he laughed evilly at the phone. "Well, didn't know you swing that way..." Roman muttered, much to Adam's embarrassment. "I don't! That guy owes me. He is the reason I want to contact Mr. Ciocolatta..." he menacingly declared. But Roman still doesn't get it. "You... Want a threesome with our torture technician? Forgive me, but you're weird."_

 _"I... You... No! How stupid can you be? I want to torture him! With Ciocolatta's supervision!"_

 _"In the bedroom?"_

 _"I swear I'll have you killed." he threatened._

 _"Okay okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Look, my associate, Cinder, told me that she will have him by Saturday night. I'll be expecting a hefty reward from you." Roman said, trying to return the professionalism. "Very well. I need him alive."_

 _"And I'll just consult my boss about Ciocolatta. His vacation was supposed to end last Monday."_

"Oooh! I gotta go!" Yang yelled as she tossed Joseph out of the bed. "Ow! What the fuck?!" he moaned in pain as he landed with a hard thud.

"I gotta take my sister to school!" she hastily said as she got up and prepared herself. "I'll be back later, I didn't tell her I slept here, oh she is gonna be so mad."

After a day hanging out with Neptune, Jaune convinced him to act less cool and more genuine. Quoting Pyrrha that changing for the better is good but it's still nice to be yourself. He walked home safely, successfully made a new friend and feeling like an incredible badass as the cops arrested that Rubber Soul guy.

He expected Jotaro from the get go. "Hey. I brought my console." Jotaro calmly stated as he held a controller up.

The two played a fucking fighting game to which Jotaro was surprisingly bad at.

 _ **"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"**_

"So... Those guys actually tried taking Jonathan by force?" he asked nervously. "Yeah." he calmly replied. Good thing they didn't have to go to school or they risk getting abducted once more.

 **BLAG** *

"Oh fucking shit!" they heard Kira's voice from the wall.

Kira is beyond furious. He was doing his daily routine of pampering his girlfriend by kissing it on top of the hand as a gentlemanly gesture, but to his surprise, the tissues tore and the fingers fell to the ground, he threw it to the wall in disgust.

Yang finally left the suite, much to Joseph's relief. "Alot of crazy things already happened in just a few days... I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me? After all, after Tuesday, even the week goes WTF." he joked to himself as he washed his face. He is still having alot of complicated feelings about killing someone. He did almost kill someone twice when he failed his pilot license exam... Twice.

 ***car screech***

 ***car door opens***

 ***fabulous boot steps on the ground***

 _"We won't get anything from killing that guy except heat from the police." Esidisi protested. "Remember, the police force are currently still recovering from the bombing. And besides... This is personal."_

 ***fabulous purple haired Pillar Man in a trenchcoat enters elevator***

 _"But Kars-"_

 _"No buts, Whamuu. The price to pay for humiliating me, is death."_

 ***fabulous Pillar Man reveals a pair of short swords under his trenchcoat***

 _To be continued_

 **The halloween night approaches, so does danger. Find out how Jaune will annoy Kira next time feat. Jotaro.**

 **Roman is such an ass. I miss him.**


	25. Skill vs Luck

_Thursday_

.

Jonathan had another notification from his bank that he bought another expensive item. A 24 karat gold ring.

"E-Erina?" he called out to the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you bought a gold ring by any chance?" he asked, she is the only one who has access to his account.

Meanwhile, Erina still doesn't know how to break the news to Jonathan that they must not be together anymore. "N-No. Why, what's the matter?" she asked with half concern.

 **"Giorno. Come here, child."**

The boy obeyed and cautiously walked towards him. **"Listen, the time will come that we'll rule, the prophecy will be fulfilled. I trust that my son has the fortitude of carrying that task."**

Giorno nervously gulped.

 **"Is there something bothering you, my dear son?"**

'I don't want to do this.'

 **"Si... Can I go to Ren's halloween party this saturday?"**

 ***awkward silence***

 **"Only if you promise me to ace your exam next month."**

"939... 939... Room 939." Kars pressed the doorbell.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Joseph got up and unlocked the door.

Twisting the doorknob, it was Kars' cue.

"Yang? You're earl- OOF!" Joseph grunted as Kars kicked the door open as soon as the brunette unlocked it. "Rise and shine, Joseph Joestar!" Kars yelled as he unsheathed his blades and kicked the door shut. "Ugh! Just call me JoJo!" Joseph rolled back to his feet safely.

"WOAH!" the brunette exclaimed in surprise as he dodged a slice from him. Kars spun and delivered a reverse slice that layed a shallow incision to Joseph's cheek. "OH NO!" he yelled as he stumbled back to the bed.

"Just stay there, make a fuss and it'll be a nightmare for the staff to clean." he said menacingly, but Joseph quickly rise and threw a tequila bottle at Kars' shoulder. "Tch!" the pillar man grunted as he thrusted with the intent to stab the brunette's shoulder. It grazed him, Joseph smashes a bottle to the wall that caused it's shatter pieces to fly at Kars and made him flinch.

"I'm going to kill you until you're dead..." Joseph proclaimed, causing Kars' eyes to roll at the redundantness.

"... To death!" the brunette yelled as he swung the broken bottle, to which Kars skillfully parried as he backstepped to manage distance.

"Take this!" Joseph yelled as he threw the broken bottle, but Kars leaned back and narrowly dodged it,

Joseph smirked and grabbed the thick curtain. "Imbecile!" Kars grunted as he tried to slice him, only to be tangled to the neck by the curtain as Joseph twirled it to his hand. Joseph smirked and backhanded his face, the purple haired man narrowly dodged it and countered with a kick...

 ***GLASS WINDOW FUCKING SHATTERS***

"OH NOOOOO!!!" Joseph yelled as he grabbed the cloth with his free hand. He held on tight to the curtain while holding a bottle in his other hand.

"W-WOAAAAGHH!" Kars yelled in fear and panic as he struggled to stay in place. He is currently holding the Joestar's full body weight.

"B-Bastard! You are a fucking schemer!"

"I knew you'd try something like that! But I am always one step ahead of you!" the brunette explained as he held on for dear life. He smiled proudly, using his wit to get the upper hand... Well, not really upper hand since he is somewhat fucked. 'Don't look down...'

"W-We're both going to fall!" Kars exclaimed as his legs shook. "I know that, genius!"

Kars opted to cutting the curtain but the material is too thick for one swift slice and too much effort will pull him down to their death.

"L-Listen, Kars! This is an offer you can't refuse!"

"How did you know my name?!"

"Your teammates said it during our first fight, you fucking idiot! Now hear me out!"

The Pillar Man snarled but opted to listen anyway.

"You'll let me enter this window beneath you, then we fight once I get back inside okay?!" he proposed aggressively. "And if I don't want to cooperate?!"

"I'll fucking pull and both of us will die, you cunt bastard!" Joseph pulled a little as the Pillar Man stumbled closer to the edge to prove his point. "GAAH! Alright! Alright!" he cussed under his breath, but agreed nonetheless.

"Okay, hold on tight, I'm gonna swing for it!" he exclaimed, the air from this altitude made his skin crawl.

"What the fu- HEY!"

Joseph swung around with the curtain like a rappel and hit the window with his shoulder, but he whiplashed and caused a loud thud. "OW! NO! I thought it would burst and shatter!" he screamed in frustration. "That only works on movies, you fuckwit! You need more momentum to pull it off and my legs can't afford more swinging!" Kars yelled angrily. "Okay, sheesh! Sorry!" he yelled back.

"Any more ideas?! My legs are giving in!" the pillar man said as his strong legs are starting to weaken by the second. Joseph nodded and threw the tequila bottle he was holding at the window and shattered it. He swung by Kars' curtain one last time and landed inside the open window. He smoothly did a front roll that allowed him to get up in a swift manner.

"I'M AN ACTION STAR!" he yelled victoriously as he posed... Only to witness a couple having sex. "Kyaaaaaah! Get out of here, you pervert!"

"Bastard! I'm calling security!"

Joseph chuckled nervously and ran to the door. "D-Don't forget to wear protection!" he joked as a pillow hit his face, thrown by the angry husband "I am wearing!"

Upon exiting, he sighed in relief. Weighing the pros and cons, he is at a disadvantage. Good thing he was wearing sweatpants and his keys, wallet and phone are in his pocket. Always prepared.

Kars has a weapon. And he is skilled at it. But Joseph had one last trick up his sleeve. He winked at you with a sly grin before...

"Tactical retreat!" he yelled in the hallway as he ran to the elevator. He pressed down and anxiously waited for the lift. The doors opened and Kars was standing there. "OH NO!"

"Now we continue!" but before Kars could unsheathe his weapon, Joseph kicked his stomach, knocking him back, and hastily pressed the down button. But the door is taking too long to close, giving Kars time to recover.

"I will slaughter you!" Kars lunged at him with his blades. He expected Joseph to sidestep, which will be satisfactory since he can extend his arms to slice him, if Joseph didn't then maybe Joseph will move back, which Kars will then opt to stabbing him.

But he didn't expect Joseph to lie down to the ground and roll beneath him.

"You clown!" Kars growled as the brunette rolled inside the elevator, which the door conviniently closed and descended. Kars landed on his feet and opted to use the stairs instead.

"My... I'm lucky!" Joseph exclaimed as he pressed the B button.

Joseph reached the basement floor but a guard stopped him. "Hey! Your room key! You didn't- GOOF!" he silenced the guard up by shoving 100 bucks to his mouth before sprinting to his car.

Meanwhile Kars is still running down the stairs using the fire exit.

Joseph entered his car and successfully escaped!

Joseph: Yang, you idiot. Don't come to the hotel, one of the bastards tried to kill me.

His phone rang, he picked it up.

"IS MY JOSEPH OKAY?? YOU DIDN'T GOT HURT DID Y-"

"I'm fine! Sheesh, just... Don't stalk me or follow me okay? Fuck off for a few days or you'll get caught in the middle of this crap!" he demanded before hanging up.

Kars lost him. "Maybe I should have brought a gun."

 **What? Didn't expect the ominous ruler to be a doting dad? Me neither.**


	26. Chocolate

Ciocolatta was a high ranking Passione enforcer, interrogator, and assassin.

He was widely feared in Italy's criminal underworld, due to his skills at torture and murder. The mere mention of his name invokes dread from the Capos. Roman himself was no exception. The fact that he was labeled "too extreme" even by the boss, it says alot about his image.

"Hey, friend." he greeted as Roman called him. "Hey, choc."

"What made you call?" he asked as Secco brought him tea. "Remember those White Fang triads? They're our allies now and the Sean Choo or... However you pronounce it, has a job for you." that statement made Ciocolatta smile "Oh! An opportunity to make money and more friends, I won't ask any questions, just tell her I'm happy to serve." he heard a gulp on the other line. "Uhhh, Sienna is dead. She was replaced by her underboss."

"Oh."

"The other day my bank account told me I bought a pair of heels, I thought you bought it so I didn't really mind... But... If it's not you, then who?" Jonathan asked. "Hmm... Maybe tell your bank to change your profile. I think someone hacked on to it." she said as she gritted her teeth, this is just getting worse and worse. 'Just tell her Erina...'

"You think so? I'm glad I have such a smart wife." the Joestar smiled brightly as he blew her a kiss, Erina blushed at the affectionate gesture. 'This is going to be really difficult.'

She went face to face with deranged criminals, disastrous events, gruesome crimescenes. But this is just too much for her. "Uhh, Erina? Whatever you're cooking, I think you should attend on it." her fiance warned. "Oh my!"

"I hope that Jaune bastard isn't home..." Kira muttered as he figured that he threw the hand way too hard. A knock on the door made him jump.

"How can one man be so fortunate yet so unlucky?" he mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"What do you want?" he opened and noticed that Jaune had a friend with him. A family member? They look similar.

"Oh, I just wanna know what's up with that pounding? Did you need help?"

Jotaro pulled his hat down in an attempt to hide his smirk, Kira's hairdo is just so ridiculous.

"Ahh, no. Just a jumpscare from a horror movie." glaring at Jotaro for snickering at his hair, he answered confidently.

"Oh! Can we watch with you? I've always wanna test Jotaro's nerve when it comes to horror, he is so cool headed all the time." Jaune beamed, probably a good start. Kosaku never hang out with him and this is his chance to help him overcome his social awkwardness.

"I... No." he said sternly.

"Aww, but you refused the first time!" Jaune whines. "It's obvious. He's hiding something." they heard the delinquent stated.

Kira glared at him. 'Shit. This kid is trouble.'

"Huh? Hey, that's rude Jotaro. I guess we should just go then and respect his wishes." Jaune mumbled. The blonde boy's forehead sweated as Jotaro and Kira went to an intense staring contest.

"Yang, I think you're too obsessed with that guy." Ruby said as her sister picked her up. "What? No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Blake interrupted. Yang stared at Ruby's halloween costume "I'm... I don't know. There is something about him. He is the exact same person from my dream, he is just as brash and charming. I feel like, I knew him all my life." she said in a dreamy manner as the three girls looked at eachother.

"There is something wrong with you." Weiss bluntly said.

 **riiiing** *

 **riiiing** *

"Hello, Jonathan? Bro? That Kars guy almost killed me! Are you alright?"

The hacker and her bestfriend glanced at eachother.

Emerald sweatdropped at what she's hearing. She forgot to pull away from Jonathan's phone system and Joseph called HER by accident. "Who are you?" Mercury foolishly asked.

"Who am- No! Who are you?! This is not my brother! What the fuck have you done to him?!" Joseph yelled angrily. Emerald punched Mercury on the arm. "You dumbass!" Emerald angrily whispered.

The hacker hung up. "Ow, that was a hard punch..." Mercury whined as he rubbed his arm in pain. "Where is Cinder anyways?" Emerald asked.

 _Meanwhile in Cinder's room._

Laughing madly as she inspected the gold ring. "Oh yes, I'll marry you." she cooed as she inserts her finger. It fits like a glove. Buying and owning all these accessories are not enough, she needs to own him.

"Ughh, he is not here yet and I've already developed reverse Stockholm syndrome."

"W-What do you mean??" Jonathan's voice cracked as he asked that question. Hearing the worst, Erina coldly told her that she doesn't want to marry him. "Do you speak English?"

"Y-Yeah..?"

"Then it means, what it means, you dolt. What don't you understand about 'I'm breaking up with you!?'" she asked, bringing up the facade that she lost her patience. But this is killing her, seeing the gentleman's heartbroken expression, the man who was nothing but nice to her, and loved her whole. But this is better, better than risking waking up one day and find JoJo's name in the obituary. "I... Erina... 10 years, 10 years we loved each other. I don't know what's gotten in to you.. But please let me fix whatever problem we have..." he walked closer in an attempt to hug her, but she placed her hands firmly at his chest and pushed him away. "And those 10 years reached it's end. I can't do this anymore Jonathan. I don't want to do this anymore."

Jonathan was speechless, letting his tender tears flow freely down his face. Erina can't bring herself to look at his place, the image of his rejected expression might cause her to lose her composure and cry, but she can't show weakness. Jonathan cupped her face and looked at her in the eye. "Whatever your reasons are... I understand." he said and looked back at her with a smile. Rubbing away the tears she didn't know she was shedding, he gave her a sincere smile before walking towards the door. "Farewell... My beloved." he uttered as the door closed.

She heard his car start up and ride away. She finally fell on her knees and broke down crying.

"Huh. Idiots like you don't know how to value privacy, don't you? You're worse than an ape." Kira growled. "Tch. Not quite, Bonobos are swingers. Means they watch their parents fuck. Maybe try reading a book sometime before spouting insults. Bastard." Jotaro retorted. Jaune was amazed, his delinquent of a cousin is a giant nerd inside. "L-Look, Jotaro. Let's just go. Sorry for bothering you again, Kosaku." he tugged Jotaro's shirt.

The two gave each other one last glare before going on their seperate ways.

 **riiiiiing** *

 **riiiiing** *

"H-Hello?" Joseph heard Erina's shaky voice. "Grandma! Jonathan is in trouble! I- Why are you crying..? What happened?! Please tell me he is okay!" Erina sobbed but kept herself composed "He... He is fine. We just... Broke up. Wait, trouble??" her sorrow was replaced by a feeling of worry. "Yeah! I think. Someone answered his phone!"

"But his phone is with him... Something smells fishy. I'll talk to you soon."

"Phew, what a relie- WAIT YOU BROKE UP?!"

 **phone call ends** *

"... What the hell?!" Joseph screamed to his steering wheel. Today is a shitty day. He almost died and his brother and his fiancee broke up. "Sheesh, they were dating since they were 12... I wonder what the fuck is going on?" he groaned. Feeling bad for his brother.


	27. Combat ready

Thursday night. Alot of things happened in one fucking day.

'How did that Kars bastard tracked me down anyway?' he thought bitterly as he drove back home. He recognized Jonathan's car "Oh! If it ain't my bro!" he said out loud as he followed the car.

 _Meanwhile_...

"It's... It's... Working." Ironwood was overwhelmed. After few years of failure, the funds finally payed off. The scientist stepped back in joy as the android in front of them sat up. "Project PENNY was a success!" the proud scientist exclaimed as Penny opened her eyes and turned at them.

James Ironwood's smile almost reached his ear. He is so fucking happy right now. The impending war is winnable after all...

He remembered watching Robocop and figured, he had funds to spend. Good thing William Zepelli from the Joestar Foundation lend a hand. It was one of the contracts Jonathan mindlessly signed, he signed it the moment he saw 'for the good of mankind.'

Maybe he has a candidate for the inner circle after all.

"It's okay, let it all out." he patted his older brother's back as he took another shot. "I just don't know why... But whatever her reason is, I respect it." the gentleman solemly muttered. "Wait, you didn't even ask why she broke up with you?" the brunette asked. "Yeah." Jonathan replied as he took another shot. "Wow. I bet you're a sub during your BDSM sessions." he insensitively retorted, causing Jonathan to glare at him. "We talked about this."

"No no no!" Jaune yelled as Jotaro's character threw his to the ground. "Get up! Get up! Oh gosh, he is unconcious!" he mashed his buttons in an attempt to wake up his character. Jotaro's character raised his foot to stomp on him. "Wait!" the blonde screamed. "Okay." he immediately stopped and waited for him.

Jaune's character finally went concious as he slowly got up.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Unfortunately, your nightmare begins now." with that badass one liner, Jotaro's character hoisted up the blonde's and proceeded to pummel him. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Jotaro screamed as he mashed the punch button repeatedly.

" _ **TOTAL ANNIHILATION!**_ "

Jaune threw his controller away in defeat "Ugh! I was so close to beating you! How?!" he asked in frustration. Jotaro simply ran his finger through his cap's brim. "Simple. You really pissed me off."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Nora tossed an Eskrima stick wrapped in foam to the redhead. "What? I'm watching the news." she replied, annoyed. "Let's spar! I know you haven't fenced for months. Let me see if you got rusty!" the orange haired girl grinned. There was a commercial break as Pyrrha stood up. The news was nothing but horrible. Bombing here, hotel assault there, attempted murder in the park the other day... She hopes Jaune won't get in to too much trouble.

"Alright, en garde!" she stood proudly and commensed an defensive stance.

The redhead moved away from the TV, but Nora yelled as she attacked her from different angles, but Pyrrha kept her composure and parried them all effortlessly, using her footwork to circle around the amateur. "Here comes my specialty!" Nora boasted as she reared her stick back for one big swing, leaving a giant opening for Pyrrha, she poked her midsection with the tip of the stick. "Touche!" she smirked and announced. "Ow..!" Nora whined as she held her stomach in ache. "You shouldn't yell your attacks to your enemy." the redhead smiled. "These screaming sticks hurt even if they are wrapped in soft foam, the heck."

"Eskrima sticks. Not screaming sticks."

"Yang! Whyyy? It's like... 9 pm and you want to teach me new moves?!" Ruby whined as Yang jumped on her bed. "Sis, have you watched the news? There are creeps EVERYWHERE. And if that fetish killer attacked you when I'm not around, I'd want you to hold your own." she explained.

"Ughhh, can it wait? You two are going to thrash the room. Again." Weiss whined as she read one of Blake's books. Blake however browsed the net with her laptop, remaining silent. After finding out that Sienna is dead and Adam is in charge, it's going to be a sleepless night for her.

"So, how did it went?" Esidisi asked as he popped the cap off a cola bottle. "I don't wanna talk about it." Kars answered through clenched teeth, embarrassed to admit that his blades didn't get the job done.

Ozpin stayed late in the school to manage some documents. Looking at the clock, he hummed as he clipped a file to a folder and inserted it in the lowest drawer. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He slowly rose up and grabbed a pistol from the cupboard. Walking cautiously to the lightswitch and turned it off. The janitor already left an hour ago. Which means this is a tresspasser.

Removing his glasses, he leaned towards the door to hear footsteps in the hallway. He slowly opened it, only to see a silhouette of a tall and burly man. That man looked familiar. "Freeze." he calmly said as he aimed his gun at the man.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" he asked but the man wasn't responsive. Upon getting closer, the man turned around. Ozpin's eyes widened as he saw the man wearing huge bullet proof vest. But before he could aim higher, the man grabbed his pistol and it fired on the protected part of his body. It did absolutely nothing, the headmaster was disarmed, the pistol fell on the floor and the man kicked it away. He threw Ozpin to one of the lockers, really hard. Hard enough to break it's lock. "Does the name 'Hazel' ring a bell?" he heard the man's deep voice. The headmaster coughed up blood as the menacing figure went closer. "I'll take my time killing YOU!" the man roared as he tried to punch him. The headmaster rolled out of the way and smashed him with the locker door. A bunch of love letters fell on Hazel's legs, much to his surprise.

It was Jotaro's locker.

Ozpin took it as a chance to recover and stand up. Sprinting towards the darkness. Hazel rubbed his bloody nose and calmly went for the pistol on the floor.

But it was too dark for him to spot his target. He fired anyway, as the blast illuminated the dark hallway. He saw his figure in the flash. He walked forward to search for him.

Ozpin hid inside an empty locker, holding his 'weapon.'

After finding a box of matches and a paper. He burned the paper and set it on his feet. It was a gamble. He can't call for authorities since his phone was back in the office. The smoke of the growing fire will soon trigger the alarm and sprinklers. But the fire is yet to grow.

Suspense grew more as the hallway lights opened. This is good. The light of the hallway will overshadow the fire's light. Had it been darker, his locker will stand up like a sore thumb.

He just needed to wait. Hazel hastily checked the lockers on the other side. Ozpin can saw his wide back as he grunted after searching an empty locker.

But Ozpin knew that he himself was in danger. The fire in the enclosed space made it harder to breathe. He covered his nose as the smoke started to come out of the locker slits. Oh, and his feet are on fire too. He bit his tongue to held back a scream of pain.

 **riiiiiiiiiiing** *

The fire alarm finally rang as sprinklers sprayed, causing Hazel to look around in confusion. He saw the smoking locker. He decided to check what was burning, he thought that Ozpin isn't dumb enough to hide there so he let his guard down. But as he opened the door. He got kneed in the gut, as Ozpin slapped away the gun from his slippery hands (courtesy of the sprinkler) he delivered a kick to his face. Not just a kick, a flaming kick.

"BUGHHH!!" Hazel's teeth clenched as he got knocked away and slipped on the wet floor. He held his jaw "I thought you're not stupid enough to hide inside a burning locker!" he grunted. "You underestimated my stupidity." Ozpin proudly replied before slipping on the floor himself.

"Heh... It seems like you underestimated me too." Hazel smirked as he clicked on something inside his pocket.

 **BOOOOOM** *

Ozpin's eyes widened as the cafeteria around the corner just exploded. Scurrying away, he managed to run back inside his office. Hazel struggled to get up as he picked up the gun and walked towards the headmaster's office. Only to find out that he already escaped from the window.

Hazel took a deep breath before letting out a primal, rage filled roar.

 **Doing JoJo fights without stands or hamon.**


	28. Waste

Maybe getting absolutely wasted while at the risk of being pursued by criminals is not a very bright idea. Thankfully, they're not being hunted.

The two muscular Joestars passed out on the bar. The bartender scratched his head, not knowing what to do since the bouncers already left and these two were too heavily built to be dragged. So he let the two baked Joestars sleep, who were having a contest on who can snore the loudest.

"OOF!"

"Ow! Hey!" Weiss complained as Ruby flew towards her. "Let's call it a night." Yang smiled as she yawned and cracked her fists. Ruby groaned as she rubbed her head in pain. Weiss pushed the girl off her bed.

 ***knock knock knock***

Glynda's eyes opened. She fell asleep on her couch again whilst watching the news and recording her students' grades. "I could've sworn I heard a knock..." she mumbled to herself as she used her remote to turn off the TV.

 ***knock knock knock***

She cautiously turned to face the door. Peeking through the peephole, she saw the headmaster standing on one leg, leaning on her door. She turned the doorknob, "Headmaster Ozpin!" she exclaimed in concern as she pulled the door open. Causing the leaning injured man faceplant. "Oof. Ow." he flatly replied.

After helping him up and placing ice on his injured ankle, he told her everything that happened. "Oh thank gosh." Glynda sighed in relief. "... I just told you that the school blew up and that was your reaction?" the headmaster asked. "No no, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not really sure I would have been able to attend school tomorrow anyway... Anyways. Hazel. I bet she sent him." she changed the topic. "Yeah. No brainer."

"Damnit! How did you get so good?!" Jaune exclaimed. He was winning and beating his cousin earlier and now he was steamrolling the blonde.

"I just am." he replied coolly.

 _The night passed. It's Friday morning._

Erina stared blankly at the reports, before snapping back to reality as Suzie waved her hand in front of her. "Maam, I said that the culprit did not left any fingerprints." her assistant said. "Ahh. Right. Well, it's gonna get alot harder." she replied monotonously. Someone just blew up Beacon High. She can't get over Jonathan just yet and this is really stressing her out. In a fit of stress induced anger, she violently threw away the papers. "Graaagh! Do these criminals got nothing better to do?!" she exclaimed. "U-Umm.. Maam, we need those papers." Suzie timidly stated. "Oh, right! Sorry." Erina apologized as she bent down to pick up the papers.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby screamed. "Nnnn... Quiet you..!" Weiss whined as she turned to face the other side of the bed. Blake finally fell asleep at 5 am, spending the night overthinking. Yang was just not a morning person. "B-But, the school blew up! Well... The canteen did, but it blew up!" she screamed. The three girls suddenly sat up. "WHAT?!"

"Look!" Ruby said as the three suddenly sat beside her to watch the news.

"Oh dear..." Pyrrha squeaked as she saw the news. The canteen was fucked. "Well. I didn't do my project anyway." Nora nonchalantly shrugged.

"Bro! Woah!" Neptune exclaimed as Sun gawked at the wreckage on the screen. "Shiiiiiiiit." the blonde boy said.

"Stick. To the plan!" Cinder scolded Kars through the phone. "Oh shut up woman. I'm not going to ask for a reward if I killed that middle child. It's personal." the purple haired hitman replied. "B-But still! You might scare them away!" the woman angrily said. "Don't worry... We'll listen this time." Kars smirked.

 **"Now that the police were distracted by that school fire, you can safely deliver your gift. And I can assure you, your smuggling will get alot easier since they are too focused on the bombing run we're about to do." Dio smiled as he folded his legs, casually talking on the phone.**

"Very well. You did those students a favor. I hate school." Diavolo pettily stated.

 **"Our next target is going to be the mall. You gave us quite the inspiration when you bombed their HQ." the blonde man chuckled**. The mob boss laughed as well "Believe it or not, one of my men went rogue, I didn't even gave him the order. He just went in to do it anyway."

 **"Well, what a promising young man. Maybe he wants to convert to my religion as well?"**

"Don't push it."

 **"Of course, but of course." Dio laughed menacingly. Soon, he'll rule all and complete the prophecy.**

"Prophecy?" Glynda asked as she grabbed her toast, only to drop it back to her plate because it's too hot. "Indeed. Dio Brando was Salem's follower even before I met her. When we were together, she kept spouting about leading and changing the world's order. It fascinated me in a way. She told me she had visions, of a blonde man and his son, yeah she is a weirdo... I always told her that she should stop using marijuana, to which she promptly broke up with me." he said sheepishly. "... And how did you find out that she now has a private army, cult followers and having God knows how many weapons of mass destruction under her thumb?" she asked.

"Well, you know how people always try to show their ex lovers that they're fine without them? That's... What happened."

Glynda imagined Salem sending Ozpin selfies standing near tanks, troops and bombs.

... Which isn't far from the truth.

 **"Dio." her voice echoed in the dark room. "Yes, Salem?"**

 **"The time is near. I can feel it. Are you ready for when the time comes?"** **Dio chuckled at the question. "I always am."**

 **The woman smiled.**

"Oh. Now that's unfortunate." was Jotaro's reaction to the news of the school bombing. "Is that all you have to say?!" Jaune asked in exasperation at his nonchalant reaction.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ciocolatta." Adam shook his hand. The mob enforcer gave him a twisted smile before saying "Likewise, Shan Chu Taurus." the two walked around Adam's garden. "So. How old is the patient?" the italian asked. "17. Quite young, I know." the triad boss said. "Perfect! Young organs are on high demand in the blackmarket." Ciocolatta smiled. "I am well aware of that. No disrespect to Sienna, who unfortunately passed away mysteriously, but her views on the whole trafficking thing is a bit close minded. I, Adam, does not share the same philosphy." he proudly boasted. "Very good! Now, Torchwick told me that you haven't got the slightest clue about torture, is that correct?" he asked. "Yeah. As embarrassing as it is, I admit it. I was hoping to torture that boy under your watchful eye. Give me a few pointers here and there on what would kill him immediately." the triad boss said. "Oh! We all start somewhere, and no. The point of torture is to keep the subject alive for as long as possible. Think about it! In boxing, do you think a first round knockout is more painful than a 12 round beating? Absolutely not. You need to be enlightened! But do not fret. I'll show you how to slice him up without killing him."

Risotto decided to take a backseat. Torchwick told him that they should stick to abducting the couple instead of flat out killing them. He'll avenge his men when the time is right.

 **I use bold letters whenever I write the cult to emphasize how evil and ominous they are. Wait, if I use bold letters on my author's note such as this one, does that mean I'm... OH NO!**


	29. Speedwagon on the case!

"Alright, target practice will start in 3... 2... And 1." the scientist said before pressing a button.

"Start!"

Penny's pupils shrunk as she immediately pointed her fingers at the target and fired with terrifying accuracy.

Suddenly, a giant steel cube appeared between her and the last target.

"Activating codename: Sheer Heart Attack." she said in a robotic voice as her hand suddenly flew off her wrist and punched through the cube before exploding.

 **BOOOOOOM**!*

A new hand appeared from her stump as she stood straight and saluted at the scientist and Ironwood.

"So, Director General, what do you think?" the scientist smiled. "Hmmm... Maybe program her voice to sound natural. We can't have her walk the streets like that. It'll draw alot of attention." the taller man replied.

"Ahh, but of course!" the scientist scratched his balding head before sliding towards the other computer with his chair. "Now let's see, I remember Qrow Branwen sending atleast a dozen of sample voices..." he typed on a computer as Penny's pupils enlarged.

James facepalmed, knowing Qrow, it'll probably be a bunch of bullsh-

"Oh, this one is named 'hnti.'" the scientist said. He raised an eyebrow before clicking the file.

 _"Kyaaaa, yamete! Iyaaa!"_

the android squealed with a straight face as the two men behind the glass covered their ears. "I knew it!" Ironwood yelled in anger, only Qrow is douchey enough to put a hentai soundboard as the first audio. The scientist pressed next. "This one is called detroit."

 **click** *

 _"My name is Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife."_

The two glanced at eachother before wordlessly agreeing that it doesn't fit. "Okay... Here goes swastika."

 **click** *

Much to their surprise, Penny aggressively put her feet together and stood straight as she raised her right arm with an open hand sporting a proud smile.

 _"GERMAN TECHNOLOGY IS THE GREATEST IN THE WOOOOORLD!"_

They immediately covered their ears as the manly voice cracked.

"No. The voice is too masculine and obnoxious. It would work if we have a male android. And the fact that she was doing a Nazi salute..." Ironwood muttered the last part, "Say, why did you choose making a female andro- oh dear please don't tell me it is what I think it is." the scientist said. Ironwood's face darkens as he smacked his bald head "It's nothing like that, you old pervert! I want to make it a girl because everyone will think she's defenseless and will underestimate her abilities! Allowing her to catch them off guard! I don't want a fuckbot, you bonehead!" he growled as the scientist nodded in fear.

"What's the next one's name?"

"Ahnold."

 **click** *

 _"Hasta la vista, baby."_

"Too much Schwarzenegger-like." the director general said, the scientist agreed. There has to be something that idiot send that could be of use. The scientist sighed "Dbz is next."

 ***click***

 _"18, Android 18."_

"Are you fucking kidding me." Ironwood deadpanned. "I'm not even going to bother." the scientist said.

 ***click** *

 _"Sal-u-tation!"_

Their eyes widened and their mouths opened. "It fits. It fits!" the scientist smiled before programming it to be Penny's default voice.

"Ughhh... My head." Jonathan groaned as he got up from the floor. Joseph simply got up and demanded more drinks, getting piss drunk is a frequent occurrence for him so he is accustomed to the hangovers. "Sir, it's too early to ask for drinks." the bartender said as he and the janitor cleaned the tables.

"Hey, it's the first time we drank together, bro! You should get heartbroken more often." Joseph joked as he picked himself up and stretched. "That's... A bad joke." Jonathan replied as he shook his head. He is still a little bit dizzy. "Hey, what happened last night?" the brunette asked the bartender. "Oh, I'm not the one on shift last night. I just got here and the other bartender told me that you two are too heavy to be dragged outside so we just cleaned up without minding you." he politely replied. "Oh."

 **"I supposed it's too good to be true. Ozzy has always been a tough target to kill." Salem said as she talked on the phone.** "The cafeteria was absolutely annihilated though." Hazel replied. **"Oh dear alma matter." the woman laughed.**

"But I will carry on your orders, empress. I want him dead as much as you do." the burly man said. **"Very well. I'm glad I'm not the only one who finds him despicable."**

"Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, I need you to come over to the house right now." Ren said on the phone as he counted and calculated his budget on his notebook. "Hmm? Why?" the redhead replied. "Isn't it obvious? WE'RE GONNA GO SHOPPIIIIIIIIIIING!" Nora excitedly yelled causing the three to cover their ears.

Jaune glanced at Jotaro, who shrugged. "As far as I know, they are only after us three, so you'll probably be safe." the hardass said reassuringly.

Two men were carrying large duffelbags and a small briefcase.

"Focus on the task, Tyrian." Ice coldly said as his colleague hopped around in glee. "Oh don't be such a killjoy, Icy. I'm just excited on what our gods going to do next after this little bombing run!" he snickered. "I-Is this a bomb??" the security asked as they entered the mall. The two menacingly glared at the security guard. The man trembled before reaching for his gun "F-Free-"

"Free... Money." Tyrian grinned as he opened the small briefcase.

The cost of everyone's lives inside, was a briefcase full of cash. It's terrifying how bribery works sometimes.

The two men then took the elevator. Unaware that they are being followed by the interfering Speedwagon.

 _A few moments earlier._

 _"Haaaa. What a beautiful day." he sighed as he strolled outside. He tipped his beloved hat, his last remembrance from the Ogre gang. He remembered Tattoo and Kenpo breaking inside a weapon facility to give him his hat as a birthday gift._

 _Robert found himself enjoying the luxurious lifestyle he was experiencing right now. 5 star hotel, buffets, leisure pools. But he still can't and probably will never forget his old gang. But there was something strange when he first laid his eyes on her. He had this ability to determine how despicable a person is by their scent, making him judge people with pinpoint accuracy. Jonathan's scent was fragrant in a manly way, he knew that he was a noble person the moment he fought him. But the professional killer Neopolitan had this weird despicable yet alluring scent. Never had he been confused by his ability before, does this mean she is a good person? No, her action says otherwise, along with her sadistic smirk, but her scent bugged him._

 _Speaking of scents, he smelled something rotten, something reeks. He did not see any dog shit as the road was clean, this could only mean one thing, there is a demented person around the street. Following the smell, he saw two men carrying suspicious cargo. One was tall and well built, his glare scared the policeman after he tried to arrest him for public nudity, Robert found it odd that the burly man is not wearing any pants. The second one was smaller and of average build, but his grin says trouble. Robert noted how he smelled like fart and barf combined. A bart... Or a farf._

 _Flashback ends_

And so he followed him there and overheard the bribery, he could not afford to stay and berate the greedy guard for accepting such bribery because he is losing sight of them. He followed the aroma and stalked them.

He enjoyed the high life, but he knows that doing the right thing is priceless. No amount of money in the world can make Robert Edward Oliver Speedwagon break his own principles. And so here he is, hellbent on stopping a potential terrorist attack...

 **SPEEDWAGON!**


	30. Exploding car park

"My name is Giorno Giovanna, it's nice to meet you." the elegant blonde boy bowed politely as he introduced himself to Roman and his subordinate.

"Ahhh, I take it that you're here to pickup your father's order." Roman smiled as he bit his cigar. "That's not all. I'm here to speak with Vinegar Doppio." he replied, avoiding the gaze of the attracted Neo. "Oh! Straight forward. I like that. Very well, take that hallway and-" Neo nudged the man. "Okay, take him there then... Pervert." Roman shrugged.

Neo smiled and motioned Giorno to follow him.

 _Flashback_

 ** _"Giorno. I need you to do one little thing for your father before I allow you to have fun on Saturday." Dio said as he closed the book he was reading. "Stay away from Vale mall, yes. I got it." Giorno replied. "That's not quite it. The private copter is waiting outside. I need you, to plant this tiny bug inside the underboss' room." Dio said as he stared at his son's piercing emerald eyes._**

 ** _"Is that all?" his son asked with a raised eyebrow. Dio walked towards him and placed it in one of his hair circles. "Padre! That's not nice." he complained as his father laughed. "This is a tracking device. It also acts as a surv camera. I need to get a good shot of Solido's face. Soon, I'll have him under our thumb." Dio told him. Giorno then learned that he was under the guise of picking up a box of heroin and speak with Doppio about their future endeavors as allies._**

 ** _"This town ain't big enough for the both of us."_**

 _Flashback ends._

He silently followed the mysterious silent girl. The blonde boy eyed her skeptically. He's good at reading people, not really perfect at it, but he knows that something is up with her. As they turned towards the carpet hallway, he saw her raised her hands. He was a smart boy, he studied alot as a child, this coupled with being exposed to violence as a child made him wise beyond his years, also learning sign language was very handy.

 _"How old are you?"_ she asked using her hands.

"16." he answered dismissively.

 _"Wow. That explains why you're a naughty one."_

He raised his eyebrow but she suddenly turned around and pinned him to the wall. "Oof!" he grunted but he held his breath as a hidden blade under her sleeve touched his throat.

One wrong move and he is fucked. "What's... The meaning of this?" he asked with his unsteady breath. His eyes widened as he felt her hand on his ass. 'Am I being molested?' no, since she slipped her hand inside his backpocket and fished out his bug. Giorno focused to keeping his composure as the girl tilted her head to the side. "You caught me. What's gonna happen next?" he asked defiantly.

But to his surprise, she dropped the bug and crushed it with her foot.

"What the... I don't understand..." he is completely lost here, he can't read her at all. She lets go of him and signed _"I'll let you off the hook this time, hottie. Just this time though."_

He gets it now, she likes him. "Well, you certainly put cute in execute." he rebutted, causing her face to heat up.

An opening in her guard, now he is going let his charisma do the talking. He leaned closer to her face "Before you get the wrong idea, that bug was there for a completely different purpose. You see, I have somewhere to be after this meeting. So before you accuse me of doing something funny, make sure you know everything. Do you understand?" he said in a husky tone as he let his finger trail through her crimsoned cheeks.

The girl nervously nodded. Good, she bought the story. "You're gonna pay for that though." he nonchalantly said.

 _"I can think of a few ways of paying you back."_ she signed. There was an awkward pause... "You know what? Forget it." Giorno said.

"I already have decorated my property, so please return that giant skeleton to the- NORA, NO!" Ren screamed as his bestfriend tossed the gigantic prop to the shopping cart. "We only need food and drinks, right?" Pyrrha asked. They are currently inside Vale mall, which means trouble. "Precisely. I am sure that alot of the guests will be drinking alcohol." Ren said as he grabbed a bottle of vodka "Woah, that? That's too strong in the 'getting you intoxicated' department." Pyrrha asked, shivering at the thought of the first and last time she got drunk. "Oh fret not. I am the host, if you don't want some, then don't drink. Please don't drink." Ren begged as he placed it inside his shopping cart. Jaune nervously looked at Pyrrha, who averted her gaze "You can count on that..." the redhead replied. "Pyrrhaaa, can I borrow your powerbank?" the energetic girl requested.

"Ice. I'll plant this one on point A in the northwest. You go on the opposite." Tyrian said. "Understood."

"Blimey! These two are splitting up! I-I have to neutralize them and seize the bomb! But... Who should I go first?" the bumbling vigilante said as he hid behind a column. "T-The two of them are probably armed, what could I do to stop them?! Fighting them both is a death sentence! But if I allowed them to split up, it will take sometime to search for the bombs! I have to think-"

"Oi!" Vanilla Ice screamed. "Get out with your hands up." he ordered.

"Are they talking to me?? But how-"

"You are saying your thoughts out loud, now get out here or we'll get in there." Tyrian said, annoyed.

"Shit. I have to plan this." Robert said. The two let go of the duffelbags and whipped out their guns.

Much to their surprise, a buzzing sound was heard as a flying razor hat of doom suddenly zoomed towards the two. "W-WOOOOOAAAH!" Tyrian screamed as it hit Vanilla Ice in the shoulder.

He refrained from using it unless he needs to kill.

 **bang**!*

Vanilla Ice gritted his teeth as he shot the the saw of the hat in an attempt to stop the spinning, it ricochet'd but it worked. "NGGGRR!!! I feel like my arm was about to get cut!" Vanilla Ice howled in pain. But it suddenly dettached from his deltoids and returned to Speedwagon's head. "Get him... I'll plant the bomb..!" Ice ordered his partner as he clutched his shoulder.

"Understood!"

Tyrian fired at Speedwagon, who crouched behind a car. Robert returned fire with his derringer. "You're a shitty shot!" Tyrian exclaimed as he missed him.

"Huwoaagh!" Robert exclaimed for no damn reason as he reloaded his gun.

"The bombs are timed, you fool! It'll explode anyway!" Tyrian cackled as he shot the gas tank of the car that's covering Speedwagon. Of course, it only worked in movies, but the fuel is leaking.

Vanilla Ice panted as he carried one bag and ran towards the opposite direction. "I can't let him get away!" he scurried away as the braided psycho reloaded his pistol.

"Will you please stop narrating what you're thinking?! It's annoying!" the man with the braid complained.

Tyrian smiled as he saw Speedwagon's exposed hand. He aimed and-

"HWOAAAH!" Speedwagon yelled in pain as Tyrian managed to shoot his ring finger off, making him let go of his gun. Robert leapt and hid behind a van. "Your gun is over here! Oh! And your finger too! Goodluck getting married, as if you're gonna live long enough..."

"You're wrong! It doesn't matter if I stay a bachelor all my life. Atleast I still got this finger left!" Robert poked his head out to face Tyrian and gave him his right middle finger. "Oh, very funny! I'll enjoy filling your corpse with lead-" Tyrian gasped as he saw something off. Speedwagon is NOT wearing his HAT. "A-AHHHH!" he screamed as the buzz hat suddenly cut his right hand clean off.

"Haha! I used the sound of gunshot to cover the noise my hat makes! And my monologuing made you think I'm cornered!" he did a victory pose as Tyrian screamed and held his hand. "Heh... Hehehahaha!" Tyrian proceeded to laugh like a maniac. "I don't need to be alive to win!" he aimed his gun at the leaking gas tank. "N-NO!" Speedwagon screamed as the bullet's spark ignited the fuel and-

 ***BOOM!***

It caused a chain reaction. As the cars explode, he saw Tyrian hobbling away to the elevator and Vanilla Ice is out of sight. "T-THEY ESCAPED!" he hurried towards the fire exit and warn everyone of the upcoming explosion. But it was too late, the explosion caused the bombs to go off...

"You bought a car??" Emerald asked as Cinder rolled the window down with a smirk. "Nope. My darling bought it for me." she said as she revved up the engine. "Ahhh, I can't wait for tomorrow." she said blissfully.

 **Guys, I have a confession to make... I am Michael Bay's long lost relative.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **This is the third time a building blew up in this story. Definitely won't be the last time.**


	31. Boys do fall in love

**I won't be uploading in a while** _(lies!)_ **so here you go, have an extra/omake in advance, because I'll be too busy during Valentine's Day to actually upload this shit.**

 **Valentines Day with the Joestars.** _(Feat. Kira)_

Now we seehow the 4 protagonists (and 1 lovable retard) will deal with simple problems while out on their date.

 _ **SCENARIO 1: OH NO! It's too damn cold! Your date didn't have a jacket, how are you going to deal with it?**_

Jonathan simply smiled as he took off his coat and gave it to Erina. "Thank you, dear." the blonde woman said. "Anytime, darling." the buff goody two shoes replied. He held her hand as they continued their date. Awww.

Joseph frowned "Well, it's your damn fault for not bringing your ow- OW!" Yang interrupted him by stomping on his foot. "Give. It." she threatened, secretly wanting to see Joseph's buff body that will show if he takes his coat off. "Ow... Now you'll say, I want your jacket, JoJo."

"I want your jacket Jo- huh??"

Joseph smirked as he took an extra jacket out of God knows where. "I'm always prepared." he boasted. Yang was disappointed but beggars can't be choosers, she's freezing her ass off. After wearing it, she snuggled at the brunette, much to his frustration.

Jotaro tugged his cap "Do I really have to?" he asked. Blake said nothing and shivered. The hardass took his jacket off "T-Thank you-" Blake was about to reach it but Jotaro wore it again, changing his mind. "What?! Jotaro!" she pouted. But much to her surprise, she went flustered as the anti social delinquent hugged her from behind. She smiled, wearing Jotaro as a jacket is kind of dumb yet it works.

Jaune shivered at the cold. Turns out, he is the one who forgot his jacket as Pyrrha laughed.

Kira did not hear any complains from his girlfriend so everything is fine.

 _ **SCENARIO 2: Someone just wolf whistled your date and said she has a nice ass!**_

Jonathan simply walked towards the pervert. "Now, I would like to have a word-" but before he could finish, the pervert ran away in fear, intimidated by his incredibly large frame.

Joseph glared at the pervert but before he could say anything or even move, Yang already punched the guy to oblivion.

"Jotaro, no, it's not worth it." Blake grabbed his hand. Jotaro gently shoved her away silently as he walked towards the guy. "Huh?! Looking for a scrap, boy?" the lowlife asked. It didn't end well for the pervert.

"JOTARO, STOP! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

Jaune and Pyrrha stopped in their tracks "What did you just say?" Pyrrha asked, losing her temper. "I said you have a nice ass!" the pervert repeated. But before Pyrrha could confront him, Jaune smiled and said "Why, thank you! I've been doing alot of squats." he flamboyantly posed as Pyrrha and the pervert glanced at eachother in sheer awkwardness.

Kira shushed the pervert. The lowlife kept screaming as he saw the dismembered hands. "Shut up, you filthy worm!" Kira angrily yelled. "Don't listen to him, you're beautiful." he cooed his girls.

 _ **SCENARIO 3: For some inconceivable reason, you forgot your date's name! How will you deal with it?**_

Jonathan apologized politely. "For what?" Erina asked. "I... Forgot your name." he said before looking away like a guilty dog. "Oh, it's okay, Jonathan. It's Erina." she smiled sweetly as she ruffled his blue hair.

Joseph took Yang to Starbucks. "You know, for our first date, you sure are pretty forward with calling me pet names." she said smiling. "Of course, babe! I didn't forget your name at all." Joseph lied. Yang raised an eyebrow, but they finally made it to the counter. "Name please?" the cashier asked. Joseph smiled, this idea was so fucking genius of him.

 _Half an hour later._

"What did you just called me?" Yang asked, confused. "Uhhh, I called you Y-X-L." Joseph answered, it's what she told the counter so that must be her name. Sure, it's weird for someone to name their daughter YXL, but he is not one to judge, he dreamed of sending birdmen to space for fuck's sake.

Jotaro profusely sweated nervously as he met up with Blake. 'Shit. What's her name again?'

"Hey, Jotaro." she greeted shyly. "Sup. Oh hold on, someone is calling me." the hardass said holding his phone up. "But it didn't even ring."

"It's on airplane mode."

"You can't receive calls while you are on airplane mode."

He ignored her and browsed through his inbox. Finding their conversation, he coolly returned his phone inside his pocket and adjusted his hat. "Hello, Unknown Number." he greeted the raven haired girl, full of confidence.

"Jaune, you don't have to be so polite, you know?" Pyrrha smiled as she took a sip out of her drink. "Sorry, maam." Jaune apologized. "Oh please, stop it." the redhead replied. Jaune smiled nervously, 'What's her name again?' searching his brain for the answer. "How was your day?" the redhead asked as she rested her chin on her palm. "Oh! Just wonderful. Specially now that you're here, madamoiselle." he swiftly replied. Pyrrha laughed at that cheesy response "Please, just call me Pyrrha."

'YEEEAAAAAHH!!!' Jaune happily screamed inside.

Kira inspected the hand. "Eh. I'll just name you myself."

 _ **SCENARIO 4: Your date wants to know what you think of her after seeing her dating profile picture.**_

Jonathan cleared his throat "I think you're amazing. I was smitten by your picture and now I'm lovestruck that I can finally lay my eyes on such a beauty." Erina nosebled so hard the date was over.

Joseph pondered. "I think you're a dumbass. I'm a firm believer of that blonde stereoty-" Yang slapped him. He now also believe that truth hurts.

Jotaro took out his phone and put the picture for side by side reference, much to Blake's confusion. He lets out one of his rare smiles and said "We have one thing in common."

Blake tilted her head and asked "What?"

"You and that black bow on your head seemed to be inseperable. Guess what? Me and this cap are inseperable too."

Jaune humbly smiled as Pyrrha laughed nervously. "Well, from your photo, I thought you're too good for me." he honestly said. Pyrrha said nothing, urging him to continue. "I'm glad to see that you have flaws. It makes you seem human." that made the redhead smile, but her smile disappeared as Jaune started listing her flaws.

Kira wrapped her fingers around his. "Hmm, you have callouses." he muttered.

 _ **SCENARIO 5: How will you respond to a really corny joke made by your date?**_

Jonathan politely laughed awkwardly, having an internal conflict on whether he should be respectful or honest that he didn't find Erina's joke funny whatsoever.

Joseph listened to the blonde. "And then I said, I started it with a Yang! Eh? Eh?" his date nudged him. "Oh please, you call that funny? Let me show you how it's done." the brunette protested. "Excuse me?" Yang asked, a little offended. "Did you know that marriage is a relationship where one is always right, and the other is the husband." he then chuckled at his own misogynistic joke. Yang was not amused "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah." the brunette smiled.

"Good. Marry me." Joseph frowned, realizing that Yang was the dominant type and that his joke flew over her head.

Jotaro stared blankly at Blake's face as she laughed. Her laughter soon died as she noticed his gaze, she awkwardly cleared her throat and apologized "Sorry... I just thought it was funny." she rubbed the back of her head. "It is. Can't you see? I'm smiling." Jotaro replied. Blake raised an eyebrow, was that sarcasm? She inspected his lips closely and saw a small curve, yeah he is smiling alright.

Jaune ended up being the one making the corny joke.

Kira laughed out loud and flailed his hands. Seriously, how can he talk to them?

 **And that is it! I hope you enjoyed this cheesy, shitty chapter. I'll be back next month.**


	32. Mall on fire

"AAAACK!" Speedwagon was knocked away by the explosion. The ceiling collapsed, with no choice left, he stood up and ran towards the parking lot exit.

Widespread panic ensued, everyone inside were screaming their heads off as the building went to shit. Fire grew and engulfed most parts of the mall.

The 4 found themselves seperated.

"Woah woah woah!" Jaune raised his arms up but the falling column did not completely fall on him as it was stopped by another debris. "L-Lucky..." he muttered. Everything is on fire. Everything is destroyed. But he need to find the others. He coughed as he stood up. Using his sleeve to cover his nose. "Pyrrha! Nora! Ren!" he yelled through the inferno.

Nora was heavily injured as a column fell on her head, but her willpower allowed her to be concious as Ren was out cold in front of her. The sprinklers started to spray, Pyrrha and Jaune were nowhere in sight. She hopes they are alright. But now, she have to rescue the boy of his dreams. She fished out her beloved phone and Pyrrha's powerbank and plugged it in. The water coursed through and she was electrecuted by the device "NNNNNNN!!" it willed her as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She pulled herself out of the rubble and stumbled on Ren. "I'll... Save you..." she panted.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune saw her lying on the floor. "Jaune! Get down!" she commanded, to which he obeyed. "I... Know that." he grumbled. They saw Nora in the distance carrying Ren towards the fire exit. "Nora! Nora!" the two yelled but the fire is too noisy. "Jaune. Don't stand up. The smoke rises through the ceiling so we have more oxygen down here." she explained as they crawled. She led the way as they crawled underneath the rubbles and debris. Jaune blushed as his face was so close to her shapely ass. 'This is not the time to think about- OH NO!' he noticed a cabinet for sale about to collapse on her. He stood up in an attempt to hold it in place.

 **BLAG***

"Gugh!" he grunted as it hit the back of his head. It lied on his back, the weight is too heavy.

"Jaune!" she yelled in concern as she stood up.

"Go!" he yelled.

"But-"

"GO, NOW! PLEASE!" he begged as his knees weakened. Pyrrha scurried away underneath him. "Jaune... Let me help!" she proposed but before she can help him, a column collapsed in front of her, blocking the way between them. Sealing Jaune's fate.

"Jaune!" she started to cry.

"Be... Happy... Pyrrha." he smiled weakly as his legs bend slowly. "Jaune... I-"

Suddenly the floor beneath Jaune collapsed as he fell...

"JAUNE!" she panicked but she knows she can't let his sacrifice went to vain. She ran towards the fire exit with tears in her eyes.

As the two walk along the hallway, Neo kept nudging the blonde with her shoulder in a poor attempt to flirt with him. It had the complete opposite effect. "Please stop." he pleaded.

 _"You're interesting."_

"Umm... Thank you..?"

 _"Here we are."_ Neo bowed as she smacked his ass before leaving.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Giorno whispered to himself as he rubbed his butt. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a timid looking boy with pink hair and short stature. "Ohh! You must be Gino Giovanni! Please come in." he greeted.

"Giorno Giovanna." he corrected as he entered the room. There was a huge flat screen tv on the wall, in the screen, he saw a dark silhouette of the boss. 'What's the point? You're not going to show your face anyway.' he thought irritably as he sat down.

"Giorno Giovanna. I see you're here to do some business." Diavolo started.

"Si. I take it that you're allies with my padre?" he said as a bug suddenly emerged from his hair's middle hole.

"Umm... You got something on your..." Diavolo said as he motioned his forehead. Giorno noticed this and swatted the insect away.

The bug landed on the carpet, motionless. Suddenly, it started recording.

'So that's what he meant by bug. I never took you for a pun guy, padre...' Giorno thought as he cleared his throat and proceeded to talk to Diavolo about future projects.

"I'll see you back at the house, yes?" Jonathan said as he dusted himself off. "Hmm? Where you heading?" the brunette asked as he twirled his car keys. "I'm going to the bank. I think my phone got hacked." the elder Joestar shrugged. "No shit. Two strangers answered it! Sheesh, they are leeching you off, man. Destroy your phone." Joseph said as he gave him one last high five. "And uhh... Don't think about her too much, okay?" the brunette sincerely said. Jonathan's face contorted to a frown "I just forgot about her and you made me remember!" he whined.

"Son of a bitch..."

Suzie entered their office only to find Erina sulking in the corner. "What's the matter?" she asked. "The mall... There was a bombing."

"WHAT?!"

Jotaro leaned towards the wall, trying to eavesdrop on the suspicious neighbor. "Don't worry, darling. Just a little more honey and you'll be fine. Just... Sticking this finger here and pour a little at the stump here. Now, wait for 10 minutes and off to the freezer you go." he heard Kosaku through the thin wall.

"Well, that's not suspicious at all." he muttered to himself but suddenly his phone rang.

Kira's eyes widened as he heard the phone rang. Sure, he heard them play a fighting game but their voices are feint. This one... Sounds so close. Could that capped bastard be eavesdropping?

"Speak." Jotaro said as he moved away from the wall.

"J-Jotaro. It's Blake... Have you heard?" she asked, distressed. "Heard wha-"

"The mall blew up. And- And Ren and the others said they were going to buy decorations for the party... I think they are in danger!" she exclaimed.

Jotaro was silent. His cousin and acquaintances are inside the mall. But he knows how powerless he is. "I don't think there is something I can do about it. Jaune left awhile ago." he hung up and decided to go anyway.

Jaune coughed and groaned. He stared at his hands as his vision is blurry. "Am I in heaven?" he asked out loud. He looked around and saw the basement parking lot on fire. "OH NO! WHY DID I END UP IN HELL?!" he screamed but suddenly he realized that he is still alive. The smoke flew on the hole he made, leaving him a decent amount of oxygen. "I have to escape... And make sure everyone is okay..." he coughed as he avoided the flaming cars.

Upon reaching the mall, the hardass saw alot of firemen, police and paramedics. Looking at his phone one last time, he searched through the crowd to find Jaune and the others. Seeing as they are nowhere to be found, he cut through the police lines. "Hey! Kid! What the fuck do you think you're doing??" he heard a cop scream. He ran towards the parking exit but he was approached by a blonde man with a mullet. "M-Mr. Joestar??" Robert asked as he saw the Joestar wearing a cap. "Do I know you?" he asked. Speedwagon gave him a look. He is leaner, younger looking and is wearing a scowl, nope. But close enough. "You looked alot like Jonathan Joestar." he confessed. "Jonathan? Did you just say Jonathan?"

"Owowowow! Hot!" Jaune exclaimed as he bit his finger after touching the doorknob. The way to the exit was block by a giant rubble so he was opting on using a detour. He can't just kick the door open since it's a pull door from his side. He looked around for anything to break it instead, or something to pry it with.

"My name is Robert Speedwagon." the man introduced himself. Jotaro hummed, mentally admitting that it was a cool nickname. "And you just said you're his brother, right?"

"I did."

"Great, I need you to tell Mr. Joestar something. This mall's bombing has no connections with the mob." he informed the young Joestar. But Jotaro was half listening, still kind of anxious that his cousin and friends are somewhere in there.

"You know what, I need to look for my cousin." he pushed Speedwagon aside. "NO! BOY! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! HUWAAAAAAAAGHH!!!" the man lets outan anguished scream as the young Joestar dashed towards the parking lot.

Jotaro covered his mouth with a cloth and reached the employees door. He stared at the door while trying to think of something, knowing that the knob is hot as hell.

Clenching his fist, he punched the door open. "ORA!"

"Ow!" Jaune covered his nose as the door smacked at him.

"Well that was easy. Good thing that was a push door, otherwise it would have been sore..." the hardass mumbled as he stared at his fist. There was an awkward pause.

"Let's go." Jotaro commanded as Jaune rubbed his nose and followed him. They proceeded to get reprimanded by firemen.

 **I don't know what it is with me and burning buildings.**

 ***riiiiiing***

 ***riiiiiing***

Joseph picked up the phone and grumbled "What?"

"Hey, so, how much money is inside an ATM?" Yang gleefully asked.

"Err... I don't know." Joseph replied, unsure.

"80 million." Yang grinned as she snapped her finger. Joseph raised an eyebrow "How come?"

"It's in the name, baby. ATM! 80M! Eh? Eh?? Love youuuu."

The brunette hung up with an amused smile. 'Smartass...'


	33. M I A

"Are you sure Jaune is gone??" Blake asked in panic. Pyrrha and the others successfully made it out and are being treated by the paramedics for bruises and burns. "Yes... He died trying to save me..." Pyrrha covered her mouth as she continued to sob.

Everyone stared at Blake's phone, which is on speaker. Weiss was the first one to cry in Team RWBY.

"Weiss..." Ruby hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "Why do I only value someone's worth the moment they leave..." she sobbed. Remembering her strained relationship with Winter, but the moment they mend their relationship, she left to serve the force and was banished by her father.

Her and Jaune could have been good friends, specially after what happened... Now he's dead.

"I'm alive... I'M ALIVE!"

"SHUT UP! STOP BEING TOO DAMN NOISY OR I'LL TOSS YOU BACK THERE!"

Jaune quickly apologized, he finally got a fresh breath of air. As a medical personnel wrap a bandage on his somewhat screwed arms, he remembered something "Wait, I need to find the others-" he saw them being mended by the paramedics from a distance.

"... Well? Aren't you going to greet them?" Jotaro asked as he folded his arms. A mischievious grin appeared on Jaune's face. "Maybe tomorrow."

Jotaro caught up and smiled "You're going to crash the party aren't you?"

"Well, it's halloween, if they see me back from the dead then it's the perfect event."

"Good freaking grief."

 **"Excellent." Dio smiled.**

"Yes. But there is this one thug that attempted to stop us." Vanilla said as he sat on the passenger seat of the car. **"Doesn't matter. What's important is that you succeeded, and I admire your dedication."**

"Thank you, my lord." he said as his lord hung up on him. "Ehem." Tyrian cleared his throat. "What?" Ice asked innocently.

"You expect me to drive with one hand?"

"My shoulder is injured."

"Atleast both of your hands can grab the steering wheel!"

"Okay, I'll steer the car, you operate the gear stick."

"And then the drug route will pass across Vacuo." Giorno said with a straight face. "Hmmm. That idea sounds promising. I'll think about it. Thank you for the talk, Giorno Giovanna." Diavolo said as he dismissed him. "Likewise." Giorno stood up and politely bowed before leaving the room.

'The bug has been planted. Or was it a beetle?' he thought to himself.

 _JoJo narrator voice: Project MKUltra, also called the CIA mind control program, is the code name given to a program of experiments on human subjects that were designed and undertaken by the United States Central Intelligence Agency—and which were, at times, illegal._ _But, Salem's faction bought information and intel from the Agency itself._

 _The Agency admitted that it's experiments were futile, but they found success in installing chips inside small insects, making them controllable and steerable by remote like an RC chopper._

 _NWO thought it's still improvable, with their resources, they began enchancing it until they are able to program them to follow more complex commands. It's only a matter of time before it can finally work on human beings._

Smirking as the one destroyed by Neo was merely a decoy. Speaking of which... No wait, she can't speak...

Whatever, she is here. "I don't need you to escort me, please mind your own business." he sternly said as he walked past her. But she merely shrugged and followed him.

"Watch yourself suffer and watch me igniiiiite!" the brunette Joestar sang along with the radio but it was suddenly interrupted by a news report. "Aww, what is this now?" Joseph groaned. "This just in. There was a bombing in the Vale Mall an hour ago. 136 died and 231 were missing-"

"Oh my God..." he muttered to himself.

The ride home was silent. Jotaro wanted to tell Jaune that Kosaku was a suspicious fucker. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to record that weird statement so he did not have any concrete proof. Deciding to break the ice, he spoke first. "So. Is your costume all set?" Jotaro asked as they exited the bus. "Yeah but, I saw on the media that Ren was having second thoughts at canceling the party. Seeing as Sir Rohan was arrested and it's not mandatory to attend anymore..." the blonde sadly replied. "Well. It's fine. I don't want to go there anyway." Jotaro said. "Maybe I should just te-"

"No. No. No. No." Jotaro interrupted him. "... You're saying that I shouldn't tell them I'm alive so I can prank them all?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES."

"And I thought Joseph was the prankster..." Jaune said as he rolled his eyes.

Blake: Jotaro... Jaune is gone.

"It's just a perfect once in a lifetime opportunity." the hardass said as he smiled at Blake's text. "They. Are. Crying tears of sorrow right now." Jaune said through his teeth. "Yes. And tomorrow, they'll be crying tears of joy. Besides, it was your idea." Jotaro rebutted before returning the message.

Jotaro: I see.

"You're a bad influence, Jotaro."

"Since when was I a good one?" the hardass shoved the door open.

"Jaune." he called his attention as they rode the elevator. "Yeah?"

"Remember those times when you're so depressed and paranoid that none of your friends cared about you?"

Jaune nodded. He poured his heart to his cousins and his late aunt Mary Joestar, rest her soul.

"Then it's your chance to see who actually cared." he said as the doors opened. Jotaro walked out and left Jaune to his thoughts. 'He's right... I really do wonder how it'll affect them...' he thought to himself as he glanced at his hands.

"Oi, you coming-" Jotaro called out to him when he realized the blonde zoned out but the elevator closed and Jaune was dragged down to the ground floor. "Oh come on!" Jaune yelled as he realized it. He sighed and waited for the elevator to go up.

"What the?? No no no!" Cinder yelled in distress as she attempted to access Jonathan's bank account, only to fail. 'He finally noticed...' she sighed.

"Oh dear, they bought a car?? Don't they have any mercy??" Jonathan exclaimed as he examined 'his' expenses. William snickered beside him "Don't worry lad, we'll track them back." the italian said. "Huh. How?"

"We might need your phone though. So we can trace them." Zeppeli said. "Please do, Will." he said as he gave him his phone.

But Cinder was smart. Immediately installing a ton of firewall, she is nigh untraceable.

"i'm one step ahead of you, Jonathan. My nefarious plan won't be stopped just because of this set back."

 **Do note that the Project MKUltra is real and documented, but the beetle experiment was done by an American University that I forgot what the name is so I kinda merged it.**


	34. Halloween is almost here

'Ahhh, hey there, officer.' Joseph thought as he visited Abbachio's grave. "Sorry. I never got the chance to stop by. Hope you're doing well up there." he said as he left and went to find his mom and dad's grave.

The sun has set. Jonathan returned home after surrendering his phone to William. His eyes widened as he realized he forgot to delete some lewd selfies. He closed his eyes "Ffffffffffffffffffantastic." changing his cuss at the last second.

"You look just like him!" Jaune exclaimed as he stared at a picture of Kenshiro, and Jotaro, who was wearing his costume. "Good grief. It's the best one I can think of." he said as he adjusted his shoulder pad. Jaune stared at his own reflection in the mirror, wearing his canon outfit.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha hugged her bestfriend, as Nora patted her back softly "It's okay, Pyrrha... He is not neccessarily dead, they just said he's just missing." she whispered reassuringly. Ren now was having second doubts at continuing the party. "B-But I saw him get crushed..." the redhead continued to weep.

 **riiiing** *

"Hello?"

"Hey, I heard what happened at the mall. You two kiddies are safe, right?" Joseph asked. "Yeah. Jaune almost died." Jotaro replied. "Hi Joseph." Jaune greeted.

"HOLY SHIT! You know what, I'm not even gonna ask, I'm just glad you two are safe. I'll see you soon. STOP GETTING IN TO TROUBLE." the brunette replied before hanging up.

Jaune continued adjusting his elbow pads. "We need to talk about your watermelon haired neighbor." Jotaro said, catching the blonde's attention.

The Thunderclap project was being enforced as the NWO sent a hurricane in Florida and caused seismic activity in the Pacific, which caused a huge tsunami in Japan. For what? The donations and funds were leeched out by the organization. Along with funding terrorists group around the world and mining oil.

The Joestar Foundation however, tried it's best to combat this. But the donations they gave was stolen by the NWO, so they instead sent alot of charities instead of signing contracts with shady 'government' people.

William's palm started to sweat as he read the articles. Jonathan knew nothing about this, he didn't have the heart to tell him. That boy was a pure soul and learning these would corrupt him. He permitted a rescue operation to help survivors and recover corpses during the Vale mall bombing. It took his mind away from the issue, but he knew one thing for sure, the Joestar is going to have to fight the NWO one of these days.

Jonathan pondered what made the trio of abducters back down? They couldn't just gave up, no, that's too good to be true. It's like what they said, "If the barracudas suddenly swam away, it only means there is a shark."

Crashing a teenager's party seemed tame in Kars' standard. They could go the extra mile and murder them all, but they are professional killers, they don't kill unless it was neccessary, the hotel assault was an exception because that brunette bastard really got in to Kars' nerves. "Emerald and Cinder told us it's a costume party." Esidisi muttered. "Yes." Whamuu replied flatly. "How are we going to blend in though? We're grown ass beefcakes." the white haired man asked irritably. Whamuu said nothing, he just wanted to find a way to lure Jotaro outside before snatching him away, but he don't know how.

The boy is smart. He knows when to fight and when to run, the youngest Pillarman pondered on what could be effective as he kept scouring the intel they got from Jaune's inbox.

"Maybe... We take the blonde boy as hostage." Whamuu suggested. "No, no, there are too many witnesses, we want to do this as discreet as possible." Esidisi argued.

The two glanced at their leader, who was chuckling "I guess we just have to wear costumes ourselves."

"Oh boy..." Esidisi facepalmed. Remembering the last job they did that required wearing disguises. Whamuu was selected to be the getaway driver, Kars disabled the lights, Esidisi tried blending in with the runway models wearing a dress before assassinating the target. It was an embarrassing experience for him.

 **"It's done, my lord." Arthur Watts said as he showed Dio the big red button for his new weather tampering invention. (Yes, Joseph tried applying for a job to this organization back on chapter 1, what an idiot.)**

 **"I see. It looks like a generic F3 tornado dispenser. But seeing as you look excited, I suppose you added your own twist in it, Dr. Watts." Dio said as he glanced at his minion.**

 **"Why, yes, my lord. It dispenses an F5 tornado. It's wind speed dwarfs a mere F3, going around at 261 mph. But... It's not just an ordinary F5 dispenser..." he smiled humbly. Dio shrugged and pushed the button.**

 **The twister soon formed as wind twirled, they calmly spectate behind the indestructible glass as the tornado grows in size. "Powerful." Dio muttered. "That's not all, my lord." Arthur smiled as he pressed the tornado button again.**

 **Dio's nonchalant look turned to one of amazement as he witness... "A fire tornado."**

Skyscraper sized twister of burning awesomeness and destruction.

This is definitely the perfect instrument after their bombing run. Unleashing this thing to Remnant as a response when D. G. Ironwood announced and enforced the state-wide gun ban.

Giorno finally boarded his private copter to ride back home. Hopefully, they should focus on fighting these criminals instead of corrupting everyone else. But knowing his father and Salem, that's sadly not the case.

'I was raised to be the successor of a ruler. Atleast that's what I grew up to believe.' he stared at his hands.

 **Ahhhh conspiracy theories are just really really fun to write about. Here we have the "Weather Manipulation by the government" one.** **Now I'm not a theorist myself, but I just found these fascinating.**


	35. Closet

"What? No way, I don't believe you." Jaune pouted as he took a bite out of his dinner. "I'm not asking you to believe me, I just told you what I heard. I don't have solid proof yet." Jotaro calmly replied. Jaune finds it outrageous, his cousin just accussed his socially awkward neighbor of being the hand fetishist serial killer. The blonde sighed and decided to change the topic. "Say, this is the first time you ever attended a party, huh?" he asked. "Yeah. You've been in one before?" the hardass replied.

"... Yeaaah. But I'm not very fun."

There's an awkward silence. "So what do you do in parties?" Jotaro broke the ice. "Drinking, meet and greet, party games..." his cousin enumerated party stuff. "Party games? I thought only pre pubescent teens engage in those." Jotaro asked.

Jaune told him about spin the bottle, video game showdowns, beer pongs... But what intrigued him the most is 15 minutes in the closet. "Closet? Is that a game for gay people?" he asked innocently. "No! Ughh, just because it had closet in the name means it's about homosexuals. It's... When two people spend 15 minutes in the closet together." Jaune explained awkwardly. "What do they do inside? Fight?"

"No, you warfreak! They... Do private things..."

"Like?"

"Like making out, and stuff. Not really sure. Never participated in it before so don't ask me." the blonde shrugged as Jotaro tugged his hat.

"Ren..." Nora grabbed his arm before he could post a status about cancelling everything. "It's not what Jaune would have wanted." she said. Ren nodded and decided against it.

Giorno looked at his costume, a two piece suit with a fedora. Like a gangstar. He frowned as he noticed that his hairdo doesn't go well with his fedora.

"I'm home!" Joseph screamed on the top of his lungs as he entered their house. "Good evening. Jotaro is still at Jaune's." Jonathan greeted and informed him. "Oh cool. Did those pillar bastards do something stupid to this house??" he asked, expecting the trio to atleast vandalize the house. "No. And that's worrying."

"How come?"

"You know the phrase 'it's quiet, too quiet'?"

"Heard of it- Ohhh! I get it." the brunette nodded. Figuring that they are planning something.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mr. Zeppeli! My nose never failed me before!"

William sighed, he figured that Salem's faction has something to do with the mall bombing. "Very well, I'm glad you're safe, Robert. You're a reliable ally." he said on the phone as he saw James Ironwood's email called 'An invitation'.

"Oscar, say hello to Penny." Ozpin ushered his nephew, to which he awkwardly wave at the girl. After staying at Glynda's house for refuge, the headmaster decided to welcome his nephew from Texas. His family did not hear about the tragedy at Beacon and foolishly sent the young boy to study there. Now, Oscar is dragged on to this weird shit as his uncle explained everything.

"You've come a long way, farm boy." he remembered his uncle said to which he responded "Stop calling me that, I'm not a redneck!"

"Sal-u-tation!" Penny enthusiastically greeted. Oscar turned to Ozpin and whispered "What am I supposed to do again?"

"You're going to be friends with her. Her AI is advertized to be so advanced that she is comparable to a real girl. Atleast it's what Professor Polendina said." the man replied.

Oscar heard and read of stories of scientist creating androids or robots and treat them like they're their children, but to see one is just surreal. Oscar reached a hand to touch Penny's soft face and foolishly asked "Sooo... He's infertile?"

"Oscar!" his uncle ended up scolding him, much to the android's amusement.

Blake: Jotaro, are you okay?

Jotaro raised an eyebrow.

Jotaro: Yes. Why what happened?

Blake: YOUR COUSIN JUST DIED.

Jotaro: Did he?

Jotaro then shook his head as he remembered that they are supposed to be faking it.

Jotaro: Oh right. Shit, I'm heartbroken.

Blake:...

Blake sighed as she set her phone down, maybe Jotaro was just in denial about his death. Weiss had been crying for hours, Ruby followed soon after. Yang was somber and just ruffled their hair in an attempt to comfort them. Blake didn't have that connection with Jaune, but she still feel sadness about his demise, he is a good person. Hell, even Neptune told them about how he saved him and admitted that he's a cool guy whilst choking on his own tears. There is still no news about Jaune's body being found.

"They're planning something. Something big." Jonathan said. "You think? After that hotel inconvinience, I thought that Kars idiot would follow up sooner." Joseph replied, the two of them gasped at the same time. What if there is a bomb inside their house? "OH NO!" they screamed as they searched the entire house.

"The bombing of the station was Passione's doing, sir." Erina explained as Winter handed the reports to her superior. "Sir, do you think Passione also a hand at the school bombing?" Winter asked. Ironwood hesitated, knowing full well that the school and probably the mall was Salem. "I don't think so. Passione is a mob, not a terrorist group." he can't just spill it out even to his most loyal subordinates. Unless Ozpin said so, he won't. That's why the Joestar Foundation will be a useful ally. They knew about NWO's existance.

"Then who did it? According to the investigation team, the model of the charges and the scale of the explosions were too similar for it to be a coincidence." Erina wondered out loud.

"You're just tossing it away?" the son of Dio asked. "Yes. Drugs are beneath us. It's not divine, it's pure filth." he answered. Giorno was so glad that he was raised in a normal environment. Well... Semi normal. Propaganda about their superiority was constantly shoved to his throat, but his experience in the outside world showed him how precious life is.

But that's enough character establishment. It's bedtime, Giorno sighed and walked towards his bedroom.

 **Did Jaune die? I don't think so lol.**


	36. It's finally here

The day arrived.

"Well. I guess it's happening." Jotaro smiled as he tugged his cap. Jaune grinned, he can't wait to see the look on their faces. "Who knew my hardass, badass cousin has a sense of hum- OW!" Jotaro interrupted him with a casual punch. Which apparently hurt alot that it bruised up immediately.

"This is not fair! Halloween is supposed to be fun! But now..." Nora overdramatically sobbed. "There, there..." Ren reassured her as groceries were brought to his doorstep. After what happened, he promised himself to never step foot on a mall ever again. Pyrrha arrived early to help them prepare. Silent as she walked around in her outfit, she carried a shopping bag full of nachos and red cups towards the table.

"By the way, Ruby, Weiss and Blake volunteered to help so they'll be arriving early." she monotonously announced. Apparently, Jaune's corpse has not been recovered yet so she is still a little bit hopeful, even though the chances of him being alive is slim unlike my roommate. Or that's what she knows.

"JoJo!" Yang exclaimed as she opened the door. Jonathan and Joseph both glanced at her at the same time.

"Hello?" Jonathan asked unsurely. "We're both JoJos here so you have to be more specific." Joseph mumbled. "Oh..." the blonde replied.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Jonathan Joestar, and you are?"

"Hi, brother in law, my name is Yang Xiao Long." she greeted and shook his hand.

"Brother in law?" the brunette asked. "Oh! So you two are getting married?! Joseph. Why didn't you tell me?" he cheerily hugged his younger brother.

"OH NO! Don't listen to a word that witch says!" Joseph exclaimed. "Don't call her a witch! And you say you're better than Jotaro." he scolded the younger Joestar.

"Ughh! Why are you here anyways, Yang?" he groaned. "Haven't you heard? Your cousin Jaune is one of the victims in the mall bombing." Yang said as she lets herself in.

"Pardon me but... WHAT?!" Jonathan exclaimed. "No, he is not. Idiot, I just talked to him yesterday. Fake news, debunked by yours truly." Joseph proudly crossed his arms. "Ohhh~!" the blonde squealed.

"What?"

"You just said 'yours truly'. Does that mean you are mine?"

Jonathan blinked, this girl is smooth. He smiled as Joseph lost his temper and went on a banter with her whilst she playfully rebutted flirty lines. 'They are a match made in heaven.'

Erina found herself facing double the paperworks as the owner of the mall was furious that they can't trace back the attacker. According to James Ironwood, the Passione didn't do it, he hinted it was done by a group that was far more terrifying.

Narancia changed the bandage on his leg, he made it to a different police station near Vacuo where the surviving inmates were transferred. After stamping his timecard, he decided to just take a seat since standing up is a pain, literally. "Mr. Kishibe, stop vandalizing the damn wall." he scolded as the eccentric mangaka started sketching on the walls inside his jail cell. "What are you going to do about it? Prolong my sentence? Guess what, I'm free to leave tomorrow." he taunted as he kept carving a figure in the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" Esidisi flatly said as he stared at his "disguise"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kars replied. "Yes. You look like you are." Esidisi retorted, ignoring Whamuu, who was enjoying himself staring at the mirror. "I'm not joking, I'm Kars."

"Fine... What are we supposed to be?" the white haired muscleman asked as he stripped his shirt to try on his costume. "We are a trio of Aztec deities of the night."

"What?"

"Ancient Aztec Gods of Fitness!" they heard Whamuu scream from the other room. "What he said."

" **Well, well, well. You're looking sharp, boy**." Dio complimented his son as he paraded his suit to his father.

"Jaune is an alright dude." Neptune said as he looked for his trident. "Yeah, I think he is nice." Sun unbuttoned his top to show ladies his abs. As much as the blonde boy hated Jotaro, he still felt the need to give him his condolences. He knows how it feels to lose someone close to him, specially in a similar way. He remembered his uncle dying, murdered by the Chinese triad for failing to pay a debt. Jaune dying in a terrorist attack felt like an untimely death so he can relate to him.

 **Timeskip**.

Afternoon came as guests started to arrive, they tried to drown the gloomy atmosphere by loud music and it's effective.

"Ruby... Glad you made it. Who's your partner?" Ren greeted as the hooded girl found herself in the kitchen. "I am a strong independent Riding Hood who don't need no partner! Hi Ren! Nora, what's wrong..?" she asked, already knowing what the answer is. "It's Jaune." Ren said as the thor costume wearing ginger slumped her head on the table. "Hey..." Ruby sat on a chair near them.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Flynt screamed as Neon chase him with a spray paint. "Call me racist, huh?!"

They glanced at the two who momentarily entered the kitchen before leaving.

"You know... My dad told me this when my mom died..." Ruby started.

"Raven d-"

"Oh no no no. Raven is Yang's mom, Ren. We're half sisters. Anyways, my dad told me that do not cry because the dead had left us, but instead, we should celebrate the life they lived." she offered a half smile as she ruffled her hair.

"Hey, Weiss. I'll go get some drinks, what do you want?" Neptune offered. "Oh, just a cola would be fine." she replied.

Blake sat next to Sun awkwardly, the blonde waved off his date as she went on to talk to others. "Hey."

"Hi."

"So... This party is kinda gloomy, huh?" Blake asked in an attempt to engage in small talk. "Yeah. Your date here yet?"

"No. I think he is grieving." the raven haired girl shrugged.

"Good freaking grief."

The guests' eyes widened as the Kenshiro outfit wearing Joestar entered the living room.

You wa shock.

Girls blushed at his well defined physique as boys stared in shock at the Joestar behind him.

"Oi, what are you staring at? He is supposed to be a genderbent Joan of Arc, now stop staring." Jotaro raised his voice as Jaune waved at the guests timidly.

Blake's mouth opened as she saw her smoking hot date 'I've never seen him wear a tanktop before... And I'm not complaining. WAIT IS THAT JAUNE??'

Sun simply smiled, maybe there is no need to give him his condolence after all.

Weiss screamed like a banshee.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Neptune yelled as he dropped his drinks to his own shirt, the rest of the guests then cheered as the peer that was supposed to be dead, entered the house.

Pyrrha was playing videogames in Ren's bedroom as she heard a loud ruckus below. Pausing the game, she stood up and exited the room.

"What's with all..."

There he is. The blonde boy wearing his costume and holding a flimsy wet cardboard sword who looks like he does not want to be here as everyone around him yelled at his face and cheered.

"Hey, Pyrrha." he quietly greeted. But she can hear his voice even though it's noisy as fuck. What is she waiting for? Every fiber of her body just wants to sprint and tackle that boy. And so she went in motion, almost falling off the stairs as she hurried down to approach him.


	37. What a stupid plan

Jotaro winced as the party suddenly roared in cheers. "Fuck." he cussed as he made his way to the exit.

"Jaune! Wh- Why didn't you-"

"JAUNE, YOU'RE ALIVE AAAAAAAAAA!"

"How?!"

Jaune immediately regretted his decision to fake his death, he doesn't like being the center of attention, but he is glad that alot of people actually cared for him. He was promptly tackled by Pyrrha.

Jotaro sat outside the porch for a smoke.

"I-I figured it would be funny." Jaune answered. "That's not funny." Ren sternly replied.

Everyone cheered for Jaune's return, even Cardin.

"Mr. Joestar!" Speedwagon exclaimed at the phone as per tradition. He told him everything that happened inside the parking lot and how he fend them off.

"There is something William isn't telling me." Jonathan muttered as he hung up, glancing at the two lovebirds lounging at the couch.

"I'm not a lightweight! You just stopped drinking and got me drunk!"

"I stopped drinking because you hogged em all, stupid." Yang retorted.

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Oh, sup bro?" the brunette greeted. "Have you told her about... Our situation?" the older Joestar asked, concerned about her safety. "I did. But she is just too persistent about not leaving me." Joseph sighed.

"You got that right! I'll follow you anywhere, Joseph." Yang proudly proclaimed. Jonathan smiled at her declaration, Joseph had the opposite reaction.

"I think it's time for me to find a girlfriend."

"Oh! I voluntee-"

"Not you, Yang."

Yang crossed her arms. "If you cheat on me, I will hunt you down til the end of the Earth. I may not be able to hurt you, but by God am I annoying."

"Cheat?? We're not even dating!"

"Yet."

Jonathan whispered at Joseph "She's perfect for you."

Yang whispered to Joseph too "He's right. I'm perfect for you."

"Stop whispering in my ear!"

The gentleman laughed "It's just so funny whenever Joseph is the one getting teased, he's usually the joker around here."

"Jotaro... Hey, you made it." Blake said as she sat beside him. Jotaro turned to face her as he blew a cloud of smoke to her face. "H-HEY!" she coughed and smacked the hand holding the cigarrette. "Oh. Sorry." he apologized monotonously. After a coughing fit, she punched his arm. "You knew he was alive all this time?" the raven haired girl muttered. "Yeah. I want him to figure out who cared that he's gone."

"Well, we do! You shouldn't cry wolf like that, what if something bad really happened to him and people will think he is faking it?!"

He huffed and brought out his pack. "Hey, watch this." he told the girl. "I don't smoke, thank you very much." she scoffed. "I'm not asking you to smoke, I just want you to watch this." he took out five cigarettes, Blake raised an eyebrow as he spat the used one and put them all in his mouth.

"J- What are you doing??" she asked in worry.

Lighting them all up, he opened his mouth as 5 of them went vertical and horizontal back to his mouth. He closed his lips much to her shock.

"H-How-" he cuts her off by opening a bottle of juice he pulled out of nowhere and chugged it. Blake gasped, just what the fuck is he doing??

As he emptied the bottle, he tossed it away and slowly used his tongue to slid the 5 cigarretes out, which is still burning. Blake was speechless, how did the juice not extinguish the cigarettes?? And most importantly, why is Jotaro showing her this?

Jotaro suddenly spat all of the 5 and squinted his eyes. He saw something dangerous.

He saw a familiar black car parking in the house in front. His eyes widened, he promptly grabbed Blake and dragged her inside. "Wha- Hey!"

"Kars. I'm seriously questioning your plan."

"Oh don't be so uptight, Esidisi. This'll be easy. I don't think he is as competent as his older brothers."

"But they are just kids and we're walking inside wearing these. FBI is going to annihilate us."

"J-Jotaro! Why are you-" Blake stopped as she noticed the distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Play 15 minutes in the closet with me."

The neko ears wearing teen blushed "W-W-What??"

Ren heard it. "Okay, you guys go first." turns out, the party games started and it's the first game they'll play. "Nora and I will go next."

"Smooth, Ren. Smoooooth." Jaune teased. "Shut up."

Jotaro hastily opened the closet and tossed her in. "Ow!"

Before coming inside and closing the door.

"Ooooh, that Jotaro is thirsty for her ass, it seems~" Nora smirked.

Weiss spat her drink. "It's gin!" she exclaimed. It didn't have anything mixed with it. No juice, no soda, so it's flavor was absolutely disgusting and it burned her stomach. "Neptune! You dolt!"

This bold move shocked Blake, as they are now in a close proximity, so close they can feel eachother's breath. She realized her hand was cupping his well toned chest, she bit her lip and gave it a little squeeze. "It's not safe outside."

She almost jumped at the voice. She looked at him in the eye. "It's a long story, good grief. But I figured I can trust you." Jotaro stated, the girl just nodded and urged him to continue, something the young Joestar found very appealing, cause unlike other girls, Blake knows when to listen and shut up, in contrast to others who will bombard him with questions and earrape him with their high pitched screams.

He then explained everything he knows.

"My mom leads a small time gang. Yeah, shocking." Yang revealed. "Really??" Jonathan was shooked.

"The Branwen flock. They were inactive though and I don't know the whereabouts of my mom. My uncle also doesn't know."

"Her uncle is a legend. He fixed your car in less than a day, bro."

"-And then Jotaro punched the door open and it hit my nose, haha." he said as he took a sip off his cup, damn vodka.

"I'm... I'm just glad you are alive. And don't drink too much." Pyrrha warned as they sat together in the edge of Ren's bed in his bedroom whilst playing videogames. They immediately realized that they are alone... And a little tipsy.

Jaune almost jumped as Pyrrha leaned her head on his shoulder. The blonde smiled but it's heavy, causing him to fall on his back as her head fell to his stomach. They stared at eachother for awhile before bursting in to laughter.

Ruby was alone outside the front lawn. Sighing as Weiss was with Neptune and Blake left. Suddenly, a dark limousine pulled over in front of her. 'So lengthy.' she thought as it took 4 seconds for the rear to reach her vision. Alas, emerged a golden haired pretty boy, wearing a suit.

Giorno stepped outside of the limo and slammed the door with poise. Seeing a girl wearing a Red Riding Hood outfit with a scythe in front of him, his first instinct was... Look at her dead in the eyes and pose fabulously.

He blinked as he noticed a red dripping from her nostril. "Oh, you got a little something on your..." he fished out his handkerchief and offered it to her. She suddenly screamed and shoved him away and ran inside the house. "D-Did I say something wrong?" he pondered to himself.

"I see... So, what are you planning now?" Blake asked in a serious tone. "Take Jaune, hotfoot it out of here. Calling the police would ruin the damn party." he muttered. "Is it 15 minutes yet?" Jotaro asked. "Who cares? You have to get out of here." Blake asked irritably, she wondered why Mr. Bad boy over here would play by the rules.

"I care."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jotaro remembered Jaune's description of what people do inside the closet during this game, and if he could do it with anyone, it would be with the girl he trusted the most. Hey, he is already here, what's the worst thing that could happen?

Blake's eyes widened as red crept on her cheeks after feeling Jotaro's erection on her thighs.

"T-There is something I wanna try out." now this is shocking, the Jotaro she knew, who always know what to say, stuttered, and he actually sounded nervous. But before she could ask, he punched her mouth... With his lips.

"And then after that ponytailed wearing idiot got closer, Jaune was like "ORA!" and socked him in the face with brass knuckle. It was so fuckin' awesome!" Neptune said as everyone gasped in awe.

"That's... Manly." Weiss blushed at the statement.

"Mr. Zeppeli. It's an honor to speak with you." Ironwood said through the phone. "Oh please, the pleasure is all mine." William replied as he squinted his eyes, his assistant browsed through Jonathan's hard drive and found some corrupted files. "About our humble request..."

"Ahh si, si." William relaxed and sat back down to his chair, feeling the comfortable air condtioned... Air. "Let me just find the right moment to tell Mr. Joestar. He is still a young man after all." William said dismissively.

"So? Any intel?" Salem crossed her legs as Lionheart trembled in fear. "Y-Yes my empress... O-Ozpin's inner circle is about to expand. He and Ironwood talked about recruiting someone." he said in haste.

Salem stood up.

"I-I don't know who yet!"

 **Leo is fucked as usual, while Jotaro shows off the 5 cig trick that Polnareff loved so much.**


	38. Jotaro gets caught

**Warning: Fucking make out scene ahead.**

"You know what they say about how alcohol makes the person you see more attractive?" Pyrrha asked, giddy. "Ehhh, really? What of it?" Jaune replied unsure, unlike his brunette cousin, he only drank once and he's a lightweight, very lightweight. He remembered waking up on the floor with a terrible headache and dicks drawn all over his face with permanent marker after Thanksgiving where Joseph gave him his first taste of liquor.

"You are already hot without it." she whispered seductively as she crawled on top of him. "D-Do you really mean that?" he asked shyly. "Of course, Jauney... Now kiss me."

He blinked and went sober for a second. "Really??"

"Yes." she replied, inching closer to him. He hesitated, he is about to kiss his bestfriend, but she confessed to him already and he didn't reply, truth to be told, he started seeing her in a different light ever since-

"Jauney. It's time to make up your mind." she smirked. Jaune lets out an audible gulp before puckering up.

Their lips-

BLAG*

"JAUNE!"

-did not collide as Ruby suddenly barged through the door, causing them to jump off eachother in haste.

"Can I stay here?! There is a handsome guy downstairs and he wanted me to have his handkerchief!"

"Santa Maria!" William cussed and covered his and his assistant's eyes as they saw Jonathan's lewd selfies.

Investigating his phone required them to skim through his files and they stumbled upon that. It's pleasing for women, embarrassing for men.

"Hey." Ren greeted the gangstar. "What a wonderful evening." Giorno replied. Truth to be told, he barely attend class, he was just enrolled to tell Salem how's Beacon A doing. So he didn't have alot of friends. Ren nodded at his response. "It's a little disastrous if I'm honest." the boy muttered as they look at blindfolded Nora smashing a wooden plank on Cardin's head, thinking it was the piñata. "I wouldn't say she missed though." Ren continued and chuckled. "Is there somewhere I can relax? Away from this... Adolescent chaos?" Giorno asked with a smile, Ren chuckled at his words. "Sure, go upstairs, you can play videogames at my room. Just clean up afterwards."

"Really now?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha poured them three a cup of soda, that's enough liquor for tonight.

"Yes! He was riding this really long limousine. Is he some sort of an exchange student? Pyrrha, you know alot of students, do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Err, too intoxicated to remember." she handed her his cup. "To the socially awkward! Cheers." Jaune yelled as they all tipped their cups together before drinking.

Ruby burped after. "You need to describe him more, Ruby. Maybe it might ring a bell." Pyrrha requested.

"Okay... So he's blonde, about as tall as Yang, had these weird hole bangs, braided hair and... And he had piercing turquoise eyes." she described quite animatedly. "Hmmm... Like that guy?" Jaune pondered and pointed at Giorno standing at the doorway.

"Yes! Like- HIM???" she yelled in surprise. Giorno gave them a little wave "Ciao."

"T-That bitch!" Cardin grumbled as he hold his head in pain. Suddenly, the lights went out as the speaker suddenly changed songs. " **AYAYAYAYYYYY**!" and then a booming dubstep beat entered as three bodybuilders wearing very revealing clothing entered the house with a pose.

Wolf whistled was heard. "OH MY GOD REN, YOU BROUGHT MALE STRIPPERS?? YOU'RE THE BEST!" shouted one of the members of Team NDGO. Straight girls and gay guys certainly enjoyed themselves.

"Any visual of him?" Esidisi whispered. "Negative. There are too many kids, damnit. I'm starting to regret this shit." Kars replied.

Blake melted at his kiss. Sure, they are both inexperienced as fuck, but they are passionate. Her nails dug on his toned muscles, she only realized it now that Jotaro is ripped as fuck. Jotaro however, was nervous. Is he kissing her right? Where should he hold on? A perfectionist.

Blake felt his crotch grinding on her meaty thigh, she welcomed it by spreading her legs, allowing him to dry hump her, now they're basically having non penetrative sex but with their clothes on. She bit his lip as he tenderly pulled her closer. Moaning as she felt super turned on by his massive boner.

They're inside the closet making out for... 20 minutes already, but since the Ancient Aztec Gods of Fitness arrived, the crowd is too distracted to tell them that their time is up.

"Yeah... Our relationship lasted a decade." Jonathan somberly said as Yang nodded in acknowledgement. "Do you guys have atleast some sort of closure?" Joseph asked. "No. I'm doing her a favor by staying away from her as much as I can..." he said sadly as he looked down. "Awww, well that's not fair. But she was so nice when I met her in the station." Yang stated. "Why yes! She is an angel, she is so kind..." the gentleman smiled, all he can say about her were good things.

"I guess love is very unpredictable." the brunette muttered. "I assure you that I'll never break your heart." the blonde whispered. "Oh shut up."

Cinder was so excited. She already set up a room for Jonathan.

Adam was also excited, he can't wait to destroy that asshole.

Roman signed a cheque and handed it to Cinder. Now they are waiting for the Pillar Men to do their job.

Jotaro and Blake broke away from the kiss, a small strand of saliva tracing from both their lips. Blake lets out a small whine, wanting more. "I wonder what's all those cheering are..." Jotaro muttered. Blake shook her head to bring herself back to focus, and indeed found it weird that they all suddenly went loud... Louder.

"You're a good kisser." Jotaro offhandedly complimeted her, giving her one last kiss to the forehead before standing up and opening the door.

"Good freaking grief..." He muttered as he saw that Whammu guy posing, surrounded by teens.

He saw that Esidisi guy near the fridge, drinking some gin while CRDL ask him what his workout routine is.

"Blake..."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be leaving. Please find Jaune for me and tell him I left. They are after me."

"T-They're the ones after you?" the neko cosplayer blushed at his abductors' physiques. "Yes. I'll see you soon." Jotaro said as he snuck on the way to the exit. "Jotaro!"

"Hmm?"

"... Be careful."

"Sure." he lets out one of his rare smiles that she loves so much before leaving.

"The fuck is he wearing anyway..." Esidisi muttered as he kept an eye out. "Hey, do you know a kid named Jotaro K. Joestar?" he asked one of the boys. "Yeah. He is quite a delinquent... He is wearing a Kenshiro costume." the boys asked him what his deal with is but Esidisi was delighted, he loved Fist of the North Star. 'That brat had good taste.'

Jotaro is alarmed because he could NOT find the leader. But as he snuck outside of the front door, he was choked from behind by that guy. "Stop struggling and this won't hurt as much." but Kars had no idea that Jotaro was not good at following directions.

He stomped on his foot, that resulted in him being free. As Jotaro backstepped to get a considerable distance, he thought that none of the trio knew who he's associated with so he knew that a blackmail would be useless, useless, useless.

But Kars didn't give a shit. He needs a hostage. Good thing this blonde guy dressed as the monkey god was taking a piss on the wall.

"Jotaro!"

He called out as he grabbed Sun in a rear naked choke. "O-Ow! Fuck!" he cussed and struggled. But he stopped struggling as the muscular stripper placed his hands on his chin and the base of his head.

Jotaro turned around to see Blake's childhood friend about to have his neck snapped. "B-Bastard!" Jotaro growled. They got off the wrong foot but he won't watch another person die for his sake.

"We got him." Kars smirked.

Jotaro glared at him as Sun nervously looked around, one wrong move and he is dead. "Your call, Jotaro. By the way, do you know eachother?" Kars asked the distressed teen. "A-Ahhh... No?" Sun replied.

"Let him go, you purple haired shit." Jotaro snarled. "I will if you come peacefully." Kars replied.

The Joestar sighed "Fine." he walked towards him with his hands on his head to show him that he won't try anything. But Kars is smart, he is not going to let go off Sun as long as there is no one else to restrain the Joestar. Soon enough, Whammu arrived and tied Jotaro's hands.

"You won't believe how disappointed they are that we're leaving." Esidisi said, panting. "Heh. Kids these days." he tossed Sun to the side as they walked towards the car.

"Why did you run away? Don't you know how rude that was?" Giorno sternly asked Ruby, who stuttered nervously at his cold voice. "I- uhh, you see..."

"Pyrrha! Stop! Don't drink and drive" Jaune screamed as the redhead steered her in-game car towards the pedestrians. "I'm not drink driving, I drank then I drive, I'm not doing both at the same time." she said, giddy.


	39. Kidnapped

"Oh, oh come on!" Jaune groaned as he got his ass kicked by Giorno in the game. "I'm sorry." Giorno politely apologized as Pyrrha and Ruby cheered. It was a close match... Not really, Giorno toyed with him.

Meanwhile, Blake scouted the house, looking for the blonde Joestar. She noticed that the two muscly male strippers already left. 'This isn't good.' she hurried up and start searching everywhere.

After a while, she noticed Sun stumbling towards her. "B-Blake!"

"Not now, Sun. I'm looking for-"

"Those three male strippers... They left with Jotaro!" Sun confessed. He was guilty that the dude had to be abducted for his sake.

Jotaro was bound but not gagged sitting next to Whammu as Kars drove the car. "Dialing their house's landline." Esidisi quipped as he held up his phone. "Hey... Why didn't you gag him?" Esidisi asked. "He doesn't talk much." Kars shrugged.

"But it's night time! It's unsafe out there for a frail woman like me." Yang insisted on staying. "You literally managed to split a serial killer's head and tank a tranquilizing spray." Joseph argued. "Ughh... Fine. But atleast escort me." she muttered in defeat. "Sure. Wait you didn't bring your bike?"

"Nope."

riiiiing*

riiiiing*

"I got it." Jonathan yelled as he walked towards the telephone. "Hello?"

"Jonathan Joestar. Does my voice ring a bell?" Esidisi menacingly taunted. "Uhhh... No. Who is this?" the naive gentleman replied causing the white haired kidnapper facepalm."We have your brother. And we've got half a mind of killing him if you don't exit your house right now."

It sent chills up the Joestar's spine. "Oi, Jonathan. Lock the door and call the cops." he heard Jotaro in the background.

But he can't. He'd risk getting Joseph and Yang in trouble. So he sighed and made the sacrifice.

"I'll be there." he said before hanging up. "Guys, I'll just buy something from the store!" he yelled out. "Sure thing, bro!" Joseph replied from upstairs.

Jonathan set foot outside and saw the car. Jotaro is indeed inside with his hands tied up. "Move over, let him sit down." Kars ordered Whammu, who nodded obediently. Esidisi showed them that he is holding a pistol, so any attempt of escape will result in death.

Now... This is awkward.

"Why didn't we use the van?" Whammu asked as the three of them barely fit inside the backseat.

"H-Have you seen Jaune??" Blake asked Sage but he just shrugged. "Ren said they're upstairs!" Sun ran up to her and said.

Esidisi: We got em.

"WOO! Well ain't that good news?" Roman exclaimed, but the two just stared at him like he is some crazy bastard. Roman recomposed himself. "Say. Maybe they can bring Robert to me." he asked Cinder in an attempt to start a conversation. The woman ignored him and ordered her hacker "Emerald, can you like, make sure they get here as soon as they can?"

Emerald nodded and proceeded to so some Watchdogs shit and hack the traffic lights so Kars' car can smoothly drive.

"Thank you-"

"Stop thanking me, we ain't there yet!" Joseph shoved her away after she tried to glomp him. They walked down the stairs in silence before Yang broke the ice. "Hey, so it's halloween huh?" and right on cue, a bunch of kids on the door yelled "Trick or treat!"

"We don't have any! Get outta here!" Joseph screamed, scaring them away.

He is usually really good with kids, but now he is not in the mood and he found trick or treating to be stupid.

"That's not very nice." Yang frowned. Joseph smiled, maybe he can do something that'll be a huge turn off. As they entered his car, Joseph proceeded to rant about how stupid halloween is.

"I don't get why we just give them sweets for free, like what's the point?"

"Chill out, JoJo. What did those kiddies do to you?" Yang grinned in an attempt to infuriate him. "They made me get up." there is a moment of silence. "I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here, they made me get up. From my bed." Joseph said rather seriously. Yang covered her mouth to supress a laughter.

"Like, you're minding your own business relaxing on your bed and some schmuck will rang your doorbell and ask for candies?? I- wh- I've killed for less! Not really, but I've stopped talking to people for lesser reasons. Call me petty, but I just find it incredibly stupid!" he ranted as he stepped on the gas pedal. "So petty." Yang dreamily said. "If a 3 foot Batman rang my doorbell demanding candies after they mowed the lawn or washed my car then I'll be more than happy to give them candy." he continued. Yang suddenly poked his cheek with a snicker bar "You're not you when you're hungry." she teasingly said.

Joseph was furious, but he can't deny the offer, he loves chocolates, he took a bite off the bar begrudgingly. "Good boy~"

"Shut up."

"Scoot over, fatass." Jotaro said, "Excuse me." Jonathan added. Whammu was effectively being crushed as he was sitting between them. The two Joestars thought it was a good idea to piss this guy off. "Move. Damnit."

"Let me just..."

Suddenly, he elbowed the two in the face. "Cease your antics." he said calmly as Jonathan rubbed his bleeding nose, Jotaro spat blood to the window.

"Hey, stop making a mess!" Kars yelled as he glared at them from the rear view mirror. "By the way, where is that dumb shithead? The middle child." Esidisi asked. "Oh, he is not home. He actually didn't tell me where he'll be going." Jonathan lied, knowing that they would kill him since he isn't a target of abduction. Esidisi looked at Kars, who just nodded. Figuring that Jonathan is too pure to lie.

The windows are too tinted so Jotaro didn't have the chance to memorize the route they took. "We're here." Kars grinned, excited for the paycheck.

The three heard the car horn. "They're he-" Roman was suddenly knocked away as Adam and Cinder ran past him.

Jotaro was escorted outside by Esidisi as Adam's grin widens. "Remember me, punk?" he taunted.

"Yes. You ready to dive on another window?" the youngest Joestar retorted. Cinder's mouth opened as she saw the handsome man. "He's perfect..." was all she can say.

"Okay, come with me, Jonathan will be held inside." Mercury said as he led Whammu inside with the gentleman. Jonathan glanced at Jotaro with a fearful expression, but Jotaro gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be alright."

"I'll save you, Jotaro." he said. "Move!" Whammu said as he roughly shoved Jonathan.

"Oh it won't be alright." Adam chuckled as two of his men got out of his van to drag Jotaro inside.

Roman gave another cheque to Kars. "Mmmmmm, it's all worth it." he sniffed the paper. Adam snapped his fingers as one of his men suddenly handed Kars a briefcase full of cash. "Take this as a token of appreciation." Adam bowed politely to the loin cloth wearing abductor before leaving.

"Say, why are you wearing that... Outfit?" Roman asked. "Classified information. What matters is completing the objective, no matter what method is used." Kars said as he strutted towards his car.

Roman shrugged and turned towards Cinder, who's still staring to blank space. He snapped his fingers in front if her face as she suddenly stood straight and regained her composure. "Looks like my work here is done." he boasted.

Cinder glared at him "You didn't do shit." the hat wearing capo ignored the insult and proceeded to explain the plan. "Okay, so boss wants that Irene Pendleton cop dead. So can you like send her pictures of Jonathan in captivity to mindfuck and lure her?" he requested. "Sure. On one condition." Cinder smiled.

"What?"

"No one touches Jonathan Joestar."

"Oh go knock yourselves out, we only want his fiancee."

"He's engaged!?" she asked, enraged. "Yeah."

"Then go make him a widower, I will lend a hand as soon as I can." Cinder said rather serious. "Okay. Glad we can come to an agreement." Roman tipped his hat and lit a cigar before walking towards his motorcycle. Whammu finally returned to the car and the pillarmen left. The triads also left, the mafioso also left.

"I've been waiting for so long." she grinned, strutting back inside her headquarters.

 **Streut.**


	40. Psycho

Joseph's car zoomed through a dark tunnel as he inadvertedly took a wrong turn. "What the- oh. Hey!" as they got out and the lights are back, Yang was groping his crotch. Joseph glared at the blonde. "I'm afraid of the dark..." Yang lamely said as an excuse.

"Why do you have your hand on my dick?"

"I'm... Protecting them from spirits?"

Joseph slapped her arms away and continued driving.

"We're here." Joseph said. Yang smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Eww." he groaned as he wiped it off. "Goodnight." she gets out of the car. The window suddenly rolled down as Yang walked towards the building "Hey!" the brunette called out. "Hmm?" the blonde paused.

"Take care." he said softly before driving away before she can respond.

Jotaro was silent as the van accelerated. "You're in for a world of pain, bitch." Adam spat, but Jotaro didn't budge.

Jonathan was screaming internally as he stared at his dark new room, that Mercury guy and Whammu hogtied him. The huge Pillar Man asked Jonathan to spar with him every once in a while so he figured that he is mortally safe at some degree, meaning they won't kill him... For now. The door opened and he saw a shadow of a woman. "Jonathan Joestar. I hope I didn't caused you too much problem financially." he heard her smooth voice.

Using his core strength, he sat up and faced her. "Was it you?" he squeaked out. "Yeah. I just want to say thank you for all those presents you got me, I'm really flattered..." she drifted off. She started walking towards him as her fingers trailed at the wall "But those aren't enough. What I want is a 6'5, 200 pounds of muscle as my husband." she kneeled in front of him. "Consider them as... Appetizers. And you're..." she cupped his face, much to his horror. "The main course." his eyes widened as she suddenly french kissed him.

Jotaro was dragged on the floor inside an abandoned, unfinished construction building. "Mr. Ciocolatta said he'll be here tomorrow noon. You're a lucky punk, Jotaro." Adam said before backhanding Jotaro in the face.

"You fucking coward. Can't fight me unless I'm all tied up." Jotaro taunted, receiving another blow to the face.

"We're gonna have so much fun dissecting you." Adam menacingly threatened. "I'd say you and your italian lover suck eachother off. But from what you're demonstrating, you don't any balls to begin with." Jotaro taunted one last time before Adam delivered a chop to his nape which knocked him out.

Cinder pulled away and started tearing away Jonathan's collar, exposing his built chest. "Mmmm, I don't think I can fuck you when you're all tied up." she whispered. To say that Jonathan is traumatized is an understatement. Cinder traced her fingers around his shapely bara pecs. "On second thought, maybe I'll just do it with you next time."

Jonathan lets out a sigh of relief that he is not gonna be raped tonight. Cinder crawled on top of him, noting that the ropes made Jonathan look like a birthday present "You made yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped... And unwrapped again. And savored." her warm breath send cold chills up his spine. Sure, she's beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, but she's psycho.

They can't know that he is single. A prime bachelor.

"I've heard you've got yourself engaged." she nonchalantly muttered. 'Yes, I am!' but before Jonathan can say it to save his skin, her next words made him shut the fuck up.

"Poor girl, her lifespan just shortened up to 1 month."

'Erina! Erina is in danger!' he needed to say that they're not dating anymore so he can save her. "Sh- She broke up with me..." he choked out. "Ohh? Since when?" Cinder asked, interested. "Just a couple of days ago..."

"Stupid bitch. Well, no. Actually, what a nice girl. She gave me the chance to marry you." she stood up, looming over him.

'Good! They'll leave her alone, that's for sure!' Jonathan inwardly smiled, honesty is the best policy. He doesn't care what happens to him when her life is on the line.

"Too bad she has to die anyway, being a high ranking cop and all." Cinder said as she walked outside.

Jonathan's mouth opened in shock, he is fucked... Both figuratively and literally.

Jaune ran outside, after hearing that Jotaro has been abducted, he decided that it's best to leave the party. Renting a cab home, he tried calling Jonathan.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he repeated in panic. Yep, Jaune cussing means shit has hit the fan.

 ***riiiiing***

 ***riiiiing***

"Hello?" another voice answered the phone. "Jo- oh... Uncle William! Is my cousin Jonathan with you?" he calls him uncle even though they're not related out of respect. "No lad, I'm fixing his phone... Why? It sounds urgent." the Zeppeli asked in worry. "Yes! Yes it is urgent! Jotaro got kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!"

Joseph jumped on his bed. "Weird... Jonathan said he is just gonna buy something." he took out his phone but remembered that his older brother's phone is not with him. "Eh. He'll be fine."

Hours passed as guests started leaving.

Sun and Neptune escorted Blake and Weiss back home. "Wait, where's Ruby?" the blonde guy asked. Suddenly, a black limousine pulled over in front of them, it's window rolled down as Ruby stuck her head out.

"Guys, get in!"

Giorno offered them wine as the 4 of them are too shy to make sudden movements and felt like sitting in proper posture. Although, it's not much problem for Weiss, being raised that way and all. "So, are you an exchange student?" the heiress asked.

Blake and Sun glanced at eachother, making sure that it's a secret between them.

Pyrrha and Nora slept in the guest room of Ren's house. The Lie locked the door aslfter a drunk Neon was being dragged by Flynt. "Thanks for the party, man!"

"No problem."

He sighed at the aftermath of the mayhem. He'll clean it tomorrow.


	41. I know a guy

Saturday morning.

Joseph woke up and yawned. "Jonathaaaan! What's for breakfast?" he yelled as he descended the stairs. The first floor is empty.

"WATA! Tae-kwon-dope!" he boasted after kicking his bedroom door open. "Oh... He is not here too." the brunette scratched his head.

"What- Really??" Yang asked in surprise. "Shhh- shhh!!!" Blake shushed her. "Oh sorry."

After telling her that Jotaro is missing, the busty blonde proudly claimed "I know a guy."

Penny and Oscar are watching television. "Oh my." she muttered as the news spouted nothing but bad news. 'Oh no, she'll be corrupted.' he changed the channel in to a kid's show.

"I love you! You love me!"

Oscar frowned. 'Great, Barney the dinosaur.' Penny suddenly poked him and started doing the dance "I love you~~~"

"Nonononono!" Oscar shrieked. That purple dinosaur terrified him as a kid, and his new android friend somehow makes it even scarier.

Jotaro's eyes opened, his vision was blurry and he found a triad guy holding a bowl of noodles. "Rise and shine, american." he said with a thick accent.

"Weren't you... Supposed to be torturing me?" the Joestar asked.

"We'll get on that in a bit." he heard Adam's voice as the Shan Chu climbed the stairs. "We're gonna feed you. Make sure you are a healthy boy." he said affably as Jotaro glared at him. "Because we don't want you dying so soon." the redhead chuckled as the triad guy fed Jotaro with chopsticks.

"I'll show you why no one fucks with Adam Taurus."

"Yeah, no one will fuck with you alright. Virgin wanker." Jotaro retorted, which resulted in the bowl of noodles being dumped on him. It burns but he just sighed through gritted teeth.

Jonathan having a hard time sleeping. He spent the whole night overthinking about Erina and how to escape this shit. He also wondered, where were they taking Jotaro? Hearing tales and info about Asian gangs made his skin crawl one time, along with Mexican cartels, they're brutal and ruthless when it comes to killing someone. He hopes and prays that Jotaro is alright.

The door opened as the Mercury guy placed a bowl of oats in front of him. "Bon apetit." he said.

"Wait!" the gentleman called out. Mercury glared at him but said nothing. "W-What can I do for you to release me?" Jonathan internally facepalmed, he sounded so desperate. He didn't have Joseph's mastery in swindling people or Jotaro's stoicism so he is pretty much screwed.

Mercury left. Jonathan sighed "This is alot different compared to meeting business partners."

He scooted towards the oats.

"And he was so awesome!" Ruby giggled. "Oh please, you were a stuttering mess after we got inside the limo."

"I'M. ADMIRING. THE INTERIOR. WEISS."

Weiss laughed out loud. She enjoyed pressing the younger girl's buttons.

"Weiss, Rubes. I'm just going to meet that Joe guy. Yang wants to introduce me to him." Blake made an excuse. "Awww, why can't I go?" Ruby whined. "Next time, sis." Yang said as she pulled Blake away in haste.

"Go get the bike." Yang tossed her keys at Blake. "W-Wh- Are you serious? I can't steer that thing."

"Hey excuse you, it has a name, Blake." she retorted. "... Honeybee?"

"Bumblebee! Ahhh, damnit. Wait here." she grumbled and left, fishing her phone out as Blake smiled in triumph. Lazy ass.

Yang: Joseph Joestar

Joseph: Not now, Yang. Jonathan is missing.

Yang: Him too?

Joseph: The hell you mean?

Yang: Sun told me that Jotaro got nabbed by 3 musclemen. Don't worry, I'm coming for ya.

Joseph threw his phone at the couch. He found out that Jonathan did not return last night. His phone vibrated again.

Will: Joseph.

Joseph: Hey Willy.

Adam Taurus looked at his watch impatiently. "What is taking him so long??"

Meanwhile, Jotaro was forced to drink really cold water so his voice will be too cracked to scream.

"Oh darling Jonathan." her voice made him stiffen up. No, he didn't get a boner, I mean he sat straight in caution. "Yes..?" the gentleman asked. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions." Cinder started. Jonathan gulped yet he stared straight in to her eyes. "About your... Foundation."

"No! The Joestar family are men of honor... How could this happen to them??" Speedwagon whined after Will found out about Jonathan and Jotaro's disappearance. "He should have heed my warning... He should have accepted my offer for bodyguards." he facepalmed, yet he cared for the blue haired Joestar alot. He was like his bestfriend and son at the same time.

"Ciaoooo!" Ciocolatta's voice was heard from the first story of the site. "Ahh, finally!" Adam's face beamed. 'This can't be good.' Jotaro thought.

"How about... Make me a stockholder until we get married? You're single, I am too." the woman seductively sat on his lap, Jonathan struggled a little. "No! I am not going to marry someone who only loves my money!" he stubbornly exclaimed causing her to roll her amber eyes. "Well, well, well. Let me just show you how much I love you." Cinder retorted as she loosened his bounds. But before Jonathan could break free, she injected him with unknown fluids.

"S-Shoot!" Jonathan felt limp as his body went paralyzed.

"I feel so refreshed. Like a Christmas morning where I unwrap a present." Cinder smirked and unzipped his fly.

Jonathan can't move but he can feel the dread spreading across his system as his... Luck and Pluck popped out.

"Mmmmm~! So massive! Just what I wanted."

"So this is the kid, hmmmm?" Ciocolatta mused as Secco gently placed his... Tools near Jotaro's chair. "What's it to you?" Jotaro got backhanded for his retort.

Jotaro usually doesn't like talking, he prefers to let his actions speak... But now he can't do shit so he resorted to wise cracks.

"Show some respect, you filthy fuck!" Adam spat at Jotaro's blue shirt, the hardass glared at him.

"Oooh, just let me clean my hands before we get started. Sanitizer please?" the italian torture technician ordered his assistant to which he obeyed and poured sanitizers on his hands.

Jotaro rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling them, maybe you'll find a brain back there." Adam taunted. "Fuck you. Oh wait, no one wants to, go fuck yourself." he defiantly answered.

Suddenly, a burning feeling entered his nervous system as the torture technicial suddenly sliced the back of his hand.

"Ooooh, so you must be Jotaro's girlfriend~" Joseph teased the raven haired girl. "W-We're not dating!"

"Yet."

"Right- no-no! Shut up, Yang!"

Yang and Joseph giggled, much to Blake's embarrassment. "Okay, here's the deal, babe." Yang tapped his muscular chest. "You're going to follow us to this guy I know. He seems to know alot about the criminal underworld and stuff." she shrugged. "Right. I sent Sun to ask my parents if they knew anything about this." Blake said.

"Huh? What's your parents got to do this?" the blonde and brunette asked at the same time. "My parents... Used to run White Fang."

"OH MY GOD!" Yang squealed.

"Hey, that's my line!" Joseph pushed her roughly. "Yes, and it's now ran by Adam Taurus. My ex boyfriend." Blake muttered. "DOUBLE SHOCK!" Joseph screamed. "Wait, what does the triad got to do with it? As far as I know, those pillar folks were hired by the mob, right, Joseph?" Yang asked. "Yes, but our new intel dude named Speedwagon said they're a freelance crime group. Which means they can work for almost anyone." Joseph pondered as the two girls gasped. "You don't say..." the raven haired teen drifted off. 'Adam must have hired them.'

"I know right? His surname is fucking awesome!" Joseph excitedly said. "... What." the two said in unison.

"Oh, I thought we're talking about Speedwagon."

Joseph entered his car as Yang and Blake rode Bumblebee. Yang told him that she knows somebody who could give them a clue or two on how to take them back.

Sun and Neptune awkwardly argued for the next 20 minutes. "I'll knock, you go explain." Sun said. "What?! No! Blake sent YOU to ask them anyway, I just tagged along!" Neptune complained. "But it's your dream to be a detective right? You should work on your questioning ski-" Sun was cut off as Mr. Belladonna opened the door. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"JUNIOR!" Yang kicked the door open. "Hey, come back later!" a henchman said but Yang hoisted him up by his shirt "Where is Junior Xiong?"

"H-He'll be here later! He never checks in at mornings!"

Yang lets him go. "Hey. How did it went?" Joseph followed her along with Blake. Yang turned to face the two "We're too early." she said timidly.

 **JUNIAHHH!**


	42. I WANT TO BREAK FREE

"Oh for fuck's sake." Joseph huffed.

Jonathan layed there. Violated and naked. It felt good but he won't admit that. He needs to get out of here soon and rescue Jotaro. He kept thinking about his little brother to block out all the psychological attacks Cinder's assault on him gives. He needs to be strong. After the woman ride her like there is no tomorrow, he felt his bounds get more loose and now the sedative wore off. "I've to get out of here..." he shakily told himself. He did NOT enjoy having sex with anyone besides Erina, let alone get raped.

Jotaro grunted as the italian torture master broke his index finger with a hammer. "Make sure you take care of him if you want him to last." Ciocolatta reminded the triad leader to which he nodded. "May I try?"

"Of course!"

Jotaro grunted in pain as the Taurus dislocated his ring finger with the hammer. Jotaro had alot of shallow incisions all over his thighs, his arms and face, they were immediately burned to stop bleeding yet maximize the pain. "GAH!" Jotaro screamed as his toe got smashed. "HEY! Don't you fucking die on me, you still have alot more to endure!" Taurus slapped him to keep him awake. "My! You're learning quite quick!" the italian complimented.

Erina misses Jonathan. She kept telling herself she did the right thing. As she sets down a few files, Suzi, who's on her laptop suddenly screamed in terror. "Suzi? What's wrong?" she asked. "A... A... An anonymous email sent..." her partner stuttered. "Sent what?" Erina asked but Suzi was too terrified to continue. As she laid her eyes on the monitor, she saw her ex fiance, bound and gagged on the floor. Rage filled her entire system as she clenched her fists.

"She already received it. Now, where do you want me to lead her?" Cinder asked on the phone. Roman angrily snatched the phone from Neo's hand "Why didn't you give it to me, idiot? She can't see your sign language! Ehem. Come again?" Roman asked, as Neo rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, William wasted no time and sent the Joestar Foundation to spread awareness, labelling Jonathan and Jotaro as missing persons.

"Wow! This guy is tough!" Ciocolatta giggled as the bloody and bruised Joestar heavily panted "He can take alot." Adam muttered. "Belissimo!"

"Tch." Jotaro glared at them.

6 hours later

"It's time." Yang said as she glanced at her watch. "Finally!" Joseph pumped his fist. Blake sighed as she got a text from Sun that her parents outright dissolved their connections with WF.

Joseph lets out a small yawn and stretched his arms out. He fell asleep in his own car as they waited in the parking lot a few blocks away. "Okay, peeps. Follow my lead." Yang grinned as they walked to the door. "Hey. Do you guys have any ID? She seemed to young to enter." the bouncer said and pointed at Blake. Joseph glanced at Yang, how will she react?

Of course, by punching the bouncer to open the door.

"Where is Junior?" Yang smiled as she entered the club.

Since the gun ban had been implemented, all the security could do is threaten them with numbers and batons.

"Stop." the tall man told his guards to leave them be.

"Weren't you a little too young to be here?" Junior said as he lead Yang towards the bartender, Joseph and Blake were 5 steps behind.

"Weren't you a little too old to have a name like Junior?" Yang retorted.

"... Alright, you got me there. What do you want?" Junior sighed as he pulled a seat. "Answers, what do you know about the Pillar Men?" Yang asked. "The- WOOF!" Junior's voice went high pitched as Yang grabbed his crotch.

Joseph felt a pang of jealousy entered his system as he watched the scene with Blake unfold.

"I don't know them! Not at all!" Junior squeaked as his guards glared at the blonde. Yang lets go as Junior retreated. "Aw come on, Jun! I didn't mean anything about it! Why don't we just kiss and make up, huh?" Yang smirked. Joseph raised an eyebrow as Blake glanced at him. Junior shrugged and puckered up.

Joseph clenched his fists... But Yang suddenly punched Junior in the face. Yang gave the Joestar a look and says "Did you honestly think I would?"

Blake and Joseph glanced at eachother as the raven haired girl facepalmed while the muscular man grinned.

"BAR FIGHT!" Yang screamed in glee as she grabbed a bottle to smash at the nearest bodyguard's head. All hell broke loose as more of them piled up. "Oh boy..." Blake rolled her eyes as more of Junior's men arrived.

Kira was planning his next hunt as his girlfriend finally decayed, but as soon as he went out, that pest Jaune was waiting for him outside his door sulking. "Hey."

He rolled his eyes but decided to act nice for once. "Hello. How may I help you?"

Jaune's face beamed up "Really?? You'd help me?"

"N-No."

"Nice! Come with me!"

Blake grunted as she kicked a guard in the face. Yang stepped on someone's foot and punched them, giving her an easy knockout. "Girls! Get down!" Joseph whipped out a thompson submachinegun airsoft "HEEEAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" he yelled out as he lets er rip firing at everybody at the bar.

"Oh shit! Where did he even get that?!" Blake asked as she layed low with her bestfriend. "Pfft, just be happy he's on our side, Blake." Yang smirked, impressed by Joseph's randomness.

The bonds are loose, so he wiggled his way out and tore the ropes. Jonathan can finally move. But before he can untie the bounds on his feet, the doorknob cranked. Gasping, he put his hands on his back and pretended to be tied up. It was Mercury. "Sheesh, you reek." the man muttered. "Ahh.. Right." Jonathan sheepishly replied. Mercury dragged him to the bathroom with difficulty. The gray haired boy doused him with water non enthusiastically like he was given the chore to bathe a huge dog. As his feet became slippery enough to break free, Jonathan suddenly charged at Mercury.

"Now! Oryaaaaa!" Jonathan roared as he tried to overpower the boy. "What the fuck?!" Mercury cussed in shock. This giant naked man is trying to kill him.

Jotaro panted as blood on his forearms flowed to his binds. He feels like shit, like he is on the verge of dying. But his head is still clear and he had to break free. His gritted teeth chattered but his lips formed in to a grin as the blood made the restraints slippery enough...

 **It won't end well.**


	43. I'm as free as a bird now

"Get off me! What the fuck?!" Mercury complained as Jonathan tried to restrain him. Mercury thought it would be practical to subdue this giant naked asshole by using the bathtub that's full, Emerald did not drain the bathtub and she had a habit of doing that, but this time, he was thankful she didn't. Placing a foot on his chest and kicking him off, Jonathan stumbled towards the tub as Mercury held his neck and forced his head to submerge underwater.

...

The ropes slid through Jotaro's forearms, but it was painful as fuck. His lacerations and bruises were a giant pain in his body as he struggled to stand up with broken toes. "I need to get the fuck out of here..." Jotaro muttered to himself as he figured he was on a second floor of the building under construction. He heard footsteps on the staircase. He tensed up and sat back down pretending to still be bounded by the ropes. He slumped his head down to pretend that he was unconcious. The triad member placed a bowl of soup in the table near the instruments beside Jotaro's chair. "Hey. Wake up." the triad member stood in front of him.

'Shit...' Jotaro felt too shitty to actually kick the guy in the balls, he struggled to move his legs, so instead, he used his hand to smack his joint, causing the knee-jerk reaction, making his leg snap forward and kick the guy in the testes. "AUGH." the triad grunted as all air escaped his body, replaced by pain. Jotaro then grabbed his wrists and forced the soup to his face. The triad tried to scream but he can't due to having his balls kicked, Jotaro mounted him and slammed his fist to his chin, knocking him out.

"That... Takes care of that..." Jotaro panted as he struggled to stand up. He has to escape this place.

...

Jonathan was running out of breathe as his head was submerged underwater. 'N-No..! I must... Rescue my brother..'

He can't muscle his way through because he was bent in an angle where his lower back was at the tip of the tub, making a C shape with his body. He tried to reach out for anything as his left hand grasped Mercury's that was holding his throat like a vice. His right reached for something, something slippery and cube shaped. A soap! He tried to use it to smack Mercury but the boy caught him by the bicep. "That won't work on me." Mercury chuckled.

Jonathan had other plans however, as he squeezed the soap, it slipped from his grasp and hit Mercury in the eye...

...

 _"Won't you flyyyyyyyyyyy hiiiiiigh, free bird yeah."_ ***gratuitious guitar solo***

"Joseph are you out of your mind?!" Blake screamed. Joseph's airsoft jammed "No! Just out of bullets!"

The Joestar smashed a mook with the butt end of his gun. "Screw this, I'm leaving!" Junior yelled as he brisk walked towards the backroom.

Yang grunted as she tossed a henchman towards the dance floor, she noticed Junior's retreating figure "Guys, he is getting away!"

Joseph braced to run for the guy but two women walked out of the back door. It made him halt. "Huh. Who are y-" he got kicked in the face and was knocked back.

"Melanie, who are these losers?"

"I don't know Miltia, but we're gonna get rid of them."

'Oh boy.' Blake caught the stumbling Joestar. "Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Of course! It's just a kick!" Joseph wiped the blood away from his nose. The two women walked in front of them "We'll start with these two." Melanie said.

"Uhh, Yang?" Joseph called out.

"Yes, love?"

"Stop calling me- nevermind, go get that Junior guy!"

Yang glanced at her beloved and bestfriend, only to see them fighting two women, presumably Junior's bodyguard. "Got it." the blonde ran through the back door.

...

Jotaro was bleeding pretty badly, but he needs to get shit done. He have to save his brother and kick Adam's ass once more.

He stumbled his way upon a room. "Oof." he grunted as he noticed that it was a bathroom. 'I feel like I am about to die.' he muttered to himself and closed the door.

"What the- yo! The Joestar escaped!"

He heard the voices from outside. "Good freaking grief."

...

"Okay, I think we should start searching at... Ren's yard if we want to look at some clues." Jaune pondered as he paced around the sidewalk waiting for the bus. "I really don't care." Kira muttered to himself 'What have I gotten myself in to.'

"Sun was probably doing his own research, I'm sure of it..." the blonde boy mumbled. Kira mustered up the courage to cancel the plan "Look. John. I have some stuff to d-"

The bus arrived. "Oh, neat! Let's go, Kosaku!"

...

 _"The CEO of the Joestar Foundation, Jonathan Joestar was declared missing-"_ William turned off the TV. "That wasn't very wise, Robert." the Zeppeli complained. "Why not? Everyone must know that a V.I.P. is missing!" Speedwagon passionately disagreed. "N-No! If anything, it'll only make the abductors more careful and discreet about hiding them!"

*ring*

The two glanced at the smartphone, it was a message from Ironwood.

...

After choking Mercury to unconciousness, Jonathan laid him to the bathtub. The naked man dusted himself off and searched the room for his clothes. "There." he found what he was looking for and donned it. 'Now I just have to...' he slowly opened the door and wondered if a third party heard the ruckus. He remembered that girl with the emerald hair when he was dragged in by Whammu so he has to look out for that.

Slowly descending down the stairs, he saw Emerald fast asleep on the couch. Jonathan took a step on the wooden floor but the floor creaked.

...

Torchwick stretched his arms as he strolled the park, tossing a cigarette away as he got off the tree, soon he'll be the underboss... Soon, he'll be the don of Passione.

But, an obstacle stands on his way. Or rather behind him.

"Roman Torchwick. You are under arrest" a feminine voice said.

He closed his eyes and chuckled "For what? Littering?"

He turned around and opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as a very pissed off Erina Pendleton was staring him down.

"Are you going to cooperate or do I have to use force?" she was wearing casual clothes, the bags under her eyes are noticeable, having spent sleepless nights tracking down her beloved. But her eyes did not show any weariness, just pure rage.

The park was almost empty, aside from a few people strolling around there are no police officers or vehicles on sight. Which made the mafioso conclude that she was off duty.

"You don't have the uniform to tell me that." Roman growled.

"I was hoping you'd resist." Erina cracked her knuckles. "I don't need to throw you in jail to make your life a living hell."

"Ha. Try me, woman."

...

Jotaro managed to use the pain killers and an inadequate roll of bandages from the medicine cabinet to temporarily make it through the corridors. He saw a shine of flashlight from a distance. "I saw a trail of blood! He can't be far!"

The Joestar gritted his teeth, they are standing on his way, he is gonna have to fight them. But he knows they need him alive or else Adam would be pissed. He is going to use that advantage and push his luck. He hopes Jonathan was doing okay.

...

"JUNIOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yang yelled out as she searched the kitchen.

"You don't wanna know." she heard his voice and a heavy footstep, she turned to face the source of the sound and saw Junior wearing some sort of a small mech suit. "I don't want to use this on you, Yang. So don't make me fight you." Junior said as he pointed the metalic arm at her.

"Then why are you wearing that?" the blonde asked. "Well, I'm just going to subdue the two outside."

"Oh no. You're not touching my friends." Yang went in to a fighting stance. Junior sighed, he raised the arm and chopped a metal table in half.

The loud noise momentarily shook the room and stunned her.

The dust settled and Junior stared at her "Did that change your mind?"

Yang grinned however and walked towards him. "You just made things interesting."

...

Blake did a back handspring to avoid Melanie's axe kick and stared at the back door with concern. "Joseph, did you hear that?!"

The Joestar had a worried look on his face before getting hit with a bar stool.

"Ow! Damnit! We're occupied ourselves, we need to get rid of these chicks before we can help her!" Joseph grunted. But he hopes Yang is alright.

...

Emerald passed out after being choked out with a pillow to the face.

Jonathan backed away and dropped the pillow "I am so sorry." he whispered. He momentarily looked at his own hands with disgust for being capable of doing something like that, but he snapped out of it as he remembered that he needs to save Jotaro and make sure Erina is safe.

He finally escaped. It was one door away. But he heard a key being inserted in the other side of the doorknob as he was abouy to grab it.

"I'm home-" Cinder momentarily stopped as she saw a terrified Jonathan with a grimace of fear.

"Excuse me, I need to go..?" he timidly whispered.

Only to receive a kick to the stomach that launched him back.

"Cute. You've been a bad boy." the woman with the amber eyes smirked.

...

"I don't think Ren is home..." Jaune mumbled as he kept pushing the doorbell. Kira was itching to go home, the blonde boy was driving him nuts. Maybe he could kill him, it was night and nobody was here to witness it.

Yes, maybe it's possible.

Kira grinned and reached for Jaune's neck slowly, but the boy turned around "What do you think, Kosaku?"

He immediately withdrew 'Damn!'

"I uhh, I think we should let ourselves in, it took awhile to get here and there won't be a bus at this time of night." he suggested.

"Yeah... If we went home, we basically just wasted our time. I'm sure Ren will understand anyway." Jaune reached for the doorknob in the window.

'Yes. I can kill him inside this house and frame that Ren guy. I'm sure I can get away smoothly on this one...' Kira thought.

"Got it!" Jaune cheered as he opened the door.


	44. Bar fight

Joseph observed the surroundings, trying to lay a trap for this feisty chick trying to kill him.

Back step, barely dodging Miltia's hammerfist.

As the woman recoiled her arm back to deliver another punch, Joseph halted it by planting his arm at her bicep. Controlling the other wrist with his free hand. "Stop it, Militia!" he scolded. "It's Miltia!" she kneed him in the stomach.

She scratched him in the torso with her nails.

"ARGHH! Agh! The hell?! Are you a cat or something?!" he whined as he touched his newly open wound and scratched tank top.

"Hmph!" she proceeded to assault him with more scratches.

It wasn't the sharpness of her nails, but rather, the extraordinary power she exerts when she flexes her fingers...

Miltia was only 13 years old when she teared a quarter in half. She was born with extraordinary finger strength.

There was an abnormal growth in the following muscles on Miltia Malachite's forearms:

extensor digitorum (forms the extensor hood of each finger)

extensor indicis (an extra tendon for the index finger)

extensor carpi radialis longus.

extensor carpi radialis brevis.

extensor carpi ulnaris.

Her hobby was rock climbing.

A front push kick knocked Joseph back to the tables.

But Miltia quickly gripped his wrists and gave it a hard squeeze. "AGHH! STOP! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" Joseph wailed, it was shameful that a man of his size was slowly being brought to his knees by a cute chick's grip strength.

"No, no. You should learn your lesson, troublemaker." she smirked.

'Is she actually going to dislocate my wrists?!' he panicked but he can't move. A sweat dropped on his forehead, but he had a plan. The table next to her had bottles.

He kicked it and caused the bottles to shatter below her.

"Well, you missed, handsome." she taunted, squeezing even harder. "AAARRGGHH! D-DID I?!" Joseph howled in pain. Miltia raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Your next line is gonna be: Did you?"

"Did you?" Miltia gasped.

Joseph used all his strength to push forward.

Her high heels snapped.

She screamed in pain as she landed on the shards of glass. But Joseph isn't heartless. He quickly hoisted her up and shushed her. "Hey hey hey! Calm down!" he said.

"Aghh! My back!" she winced.

"O-Okay! Let's get you over that long couch over there." he assisted her to the VIP seats for pimps.

...

Blake flew away after a spinning wheel kick landed on her cheek.

"Arghh!" she landed on the dance floor.

She has been kicked before, but she didn't had it this hard. She was completely unaware of Melanie's abnormaly well developed fast twitch muscle fibres on her legs, allowing her to jump, run and kick far better than the average woman.

Blake reassessed the situation. 'She can't be tougher than Yang...'

Melanie strutted towards her. "Why does your facial features remind me of a cat?" she pondered.

Blake slowly got up, she glanced at Joseph, who was carefully removing the shards of glass on his opponent's back while said opponent covers her mouth and shrieks.

'What the hell are they- atleast there's only one left.' she glared back at Melanie.

Blake made up her mind, she is going to target her weapons.

Blake dashed forwards to punch her in the face, but Melanie evaded it by swaying her head back. It was within Blake's expectation.

Landing a kick to her shin. "Agh!" Melanie recoiled back and rubbed her shin quickly.

Blake glared at her and went to a fighting stance.

Melanie stepped forward and spun, her feet left the ground and landed a 540 kick on Blake's forearm.

Blake winced in pain, she tried to grab her leg but she missed. Melanie landed a left hook to Blake's temple. Sending her stumbling back.

The Malachite smirked "I can punch too."

Blake growled and faked a punch to her face, Melanie recoiled only to get caught with a kick to the knee.

The Belladonna smirked "I can kick too."

Melanie gritted her teeth but she halted her planned assault after hearing the rustling in the back.

"Oh no..."

Blake dropped her stance "What?"

"Junior is using it again! The last time he did, it killed atleast 4 people! We'd fight you, but we don't want it to escalate to that!" the fear on her voice was alarming. Blake remembered that the blonde pursued the man.

"Yang's inside..!" Blake immediately ran through the door.

"Miltia what happened?" Melanie asked as she approached the two. "I landed on broken glass..." she mumbled.

"I think that's about it!" Joseph dusted himself off, successfully removing all the shards. "Y-You!" Melanie called Joseph's attention.

"What?"

"You better help the blonde! Junior's mech suit is gonna kill her!" she said. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be against us?" Joseph asked, confused.

"Well, we don't want to go as far as kill you." Melanie replied sheepishly.

A loud crash was heard.

"Oh my God!" Joseph screamed. "Go! We'll follow soon after I stop her bleeding. Your friend already went in!" the woman said.

The Joestar nodded and sprinted towards the door.

He saw Blake frozen in place with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey! What happened?! Is Yang okay?!" he asked but received no response. He turned his head and found out why she was so shocked.

Junior was crawling away, heavily injured while Yang continues to bludgeon the mech suit.

"THIS! OUGHTA! TEACH YOU! TO STAY! AWAY! FROM MY HAIR!" every punch was punctuated for emphasis

"She... She is a monster..!" Junior said before losing conciousness.

Joseph gulped. He would not like to get on her bad side. Joseph slowly approached the blonde from behind.

"Yang..?" he called out but there was no response.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of metal being dent in by her fists.

Joseph glanced at Blake, who was too paralyzed to say anything. He gulped once again 'It's okay, it's okay... She likes you alot so you won't get your face caved in.'

He tried to reassure himself that everything will be okay.

He was about to touch her shoulder but jumped and squeaked as the doors opened. It was Melanie "What happe-" she immediately shuts up after seeing a heavily bruised Junior, a paralyzed Blake, a petrified Joseph, and a very angry Yang pounding the mech suit. 'I'm glad I didn't get to face her.'

Joseph touched her shoulder "Yang..?"

She whipped her head and faced him. Joseph felt a chill went up his spine. Her eyes were red and her teeth were chattering in rage.

Yang's face softened, her eyes went back to it's original lavender color. "Oh, hello darling!"

"Uhh, umm, ahh, yeah I- I think you should stop- it is already dead- but if you wanna continue I'm not gonna s-stop you of course..." he stuttered. Joseph hates to admit it but he was scared shitless. 'What is wrong with her?'

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away." she giggled.

...

They were on Junior's office, Miltia's torso was covered in bandages and Junior was knocked out with an ice pack on his head, slumped on the sofa bed.

The three sat on a stool as the Malachite twins explained what they know about the Pillar Men.

"It's kinda stupid how this would all be avoided if we just sat down and had a civilized conversation." Yang chuckled. "Says the girl that started everything." Blake snarked and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I honestly don't know where their base of operation is... But they are frequently seen at Vacuo." Miltia stated, letting her feet dangle from the chair.

"Vacuo? But that's a day's drive from here." Yang said.

Joseph was still silent. The way he sees the blonde will never be the same. His mind went on a daze while the girls talked about girl things. An hour passed but it feels like an instant for Joseph Joestar.

"Alright! Sorry for all the brawling and all. We'll return after we get our shit sorted, drinks on me." Yang stood up.

"Yeah we'd love that." Melanie smiled. Blake glanced at Joseph, she can tell that Yang's rage bothered him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Blake asked and pointed at Junior. "Oh please, he's been through worse." Miltia said, looking at her own nails.

...

"Bye, Joseph! I'll see you in an hour." Yang cheerily whispered the last part as she got on her bike. "It was nice meeting you." Blake told him. Joseph only nodded and got inside his car.

The two girls watched as he turned his engine on and drove away.

"Is it just me or is Joseph acting weird?" Yang asked her companion. "How would I know? I just met him." Blake retorted.

...

3 hours later.

Joseph reached a high rise hotel to crash on. It was the 34th floor. He locked the door and told himself not to let Yang in.

Just as when he was starting to genuinely like her, he saw a side of her he wished he didn't. No wonder she absolutely stomped the hand fetish serial killer, she is ridiculously strong.

"She's too scary... If I did date her and pissed her off in the future... Will she kill me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he jumped at her voice. She was standing at the corner of the room near the window.

"I specifically chose this one to keep you from breaking in!" Joseph yelled in panic and annoyance but he recoiled as Yang suddenly got near his face with a smile "Yeah! It was a real pain to climb up here!"

"Then don't climb up here!"

"Okay, okay, I'm soooowy. I'll go through the front door next time." Yang giggled and pushed him aside before leaping towards the bed. "T-That wasn't the issue here!" Joseph said.

'I gotta tell her to stop following me! If not for her own sake then for mine atleast...' the man gulped.


	45. Crackdown

It's so cold, with only the warmth was his tanktop, and bandages that were sloppily wrapped around his incisions. His feet were bare but they tried their hardest to carry him through.

Jotaro tried to hobble as fast as he can to find a door.  
"Fuck. This is gonna suck..." he mumbled to himself as the footsteps were getting faster.

Atleast the bandages managed to supress the bleeding. He reached a door, hastily opening it, he ran inside and locked it behind him.

Jotaro sighed as he leaned in the door, slowly sliding downwards.

It was a neat bedroom, contrasting everywhere else in the building, which were ragged and abandoned. Only to be utterly shook at the sight of Adam masturbating at Blake's picture.

Adam was shell shocked as he had his back turned to the Joestar, his eyes met his.

"Good grief." Jotaro mumbled. Adam hastily zipped up his pants "Well, well, what do we have here."

"Don't act like nothing happened. If it doesn't hurt to laugh right now, I would be on the ground cackling." Jotaro said with a cocky smile. "All the more reason to kill you." Adam said as he took his time to go toward his cabinet. "Don't be too angry that I cockblocked you, you're only fucking your palm anyway." Jotaro replied. "Just you wait, kid. I'll be there in a second." Adam said in a raspy voice as he seemed to be looking for something.

"What kind of construction site was this place anyway?" Jotaro asked as he struggled to stand up.

"It used to be a hospital. Made it our go to site when extracting cocaine." Adam said as he took out a pair of traditional wushu butterfly knives. "It was on the cabinet for too damn long, might as well make good use of it." Adam said.

Jotaro noticed the bloodshot eyes his opponent had and the table next to Blake's picture "You're indulging way too much on your own damn supply."

"Who fucking gives a shit?!" Adam began to rant in his own language, confusing Jotaro the hell out as the man wailed around with his sword.

"It would be alot threatening if I can actually understand you." Jotaro snarked. He gasped as he barely avoided the butterfly knife that dugged through the door.

He turned his back and the cokehead screamed, charging at him. Jotaro gritted his teeth and jumped back, but his knee gave out, he fell on the floor avoiding a horizontal slash from the psychopath.  
'The painkillers aren't working, goddamnit!'

Adam kicked him the shoulder, knocking him a few feet back.

Jotaro coughed blood and said "Take it easy, one of us might get hurt."

"AND IT'S GONNA BE YOUUUU! AGH!" Adam grunted as he tried to slice away at the Joestar.

Jotaro rolled towards safety, barely dodging the wild telegraphed swings of the maniac.

"She's supposed to be mine.. SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Adam wailed madly.

"Dai Lo, are you okay in there?" A thick chinese asked from the other side of the door causing to Jotaro gasp. He will die for sure if his men entered the room.

"YES, FUCK OFF!"

The Joestar sighed in relief, but he still has to hold his breath. He was lucky but he can't push his luck anymore since Adam finally had the last straw and decided to finish him off.  
Grabbing the large coat hanger, he prepared for a fight.

Adam yanked the other knife from the door and shook his head. His eyes wandering everywhere.

Jotaro had the advantage in range, his weapon was longer after all. But the problem is he doesn't have any idea how to use it. While the triad leader seemed to have experience with the blades.  
The coat hanger had 3 spikes and one edge.  
'I'm putting all my faith in you, Jackie Chan.' He thought grimly before thrusting.

Adam squealed as he dodged it, parrying the pole away with both his swords  
As Adam charged to stab the Joestar, Jotaro turned and swept the foot of the table where the cocaine powder was on, making it fall and sending a cloud of coke everywhere.

But Adam was relentless, sending a forward slash to Jotaro, which he blocked luckily with his long pole. Jotaro stumbled to the left due to his injuries and decided to smack Adam aside with the spike, sending the man stumbling to a wall. Jotaro tried to rotate the pole in an attempt to maybe disarm the guy but reality was often disappointing.  
Adam simply stepped on the pole with both his feet, making Jotaro let go of his weapon.

Adam inaccurately threw the other blade, missing completely due to the influence. Jotaro scurried to pick it up, but he fell over as Adam walked closer.

Jotaro gritted his teeth and reached out for the blade, only to have his hand sliced.

Good thing it was the blade he threw to the door earlier or Jotaro would have lost his left arm.

It was still painful nonetheless "NGH!" Jotaro grunted as he held his forearm in pain.  
Adam stared at his weapon "Huh, it became dull." His smile grew as he bludgeoned the prone Jotaro with it.  
He proceeded to rant in Chinese as he swung.  
"Pokgai!"  
Jotaro grunted in pain as he tried to protect himself from Adam's onslaught.

As Jotaro wailed, he kicked Adam in the balls, but it had little effect other than making the man pause for a little, making him walk back in a few steps.

'Is it too small that I didn't hit it?!' Jotaro thought grimly. 'No! It must be something else!'

"Argh..!" Jotaro winced in pain as raising his upperbody was too painful.

"Kinda glad it wasn't as sharp as it used to. Or else you would have been dead sooner." Adam grinned, his sadistic side showing.

The triad leader cackled as he kicked Jotaro in the thigh.

Another slice from the dull knife at Jotaro's midsection. It was excuriating, to the point the Kenshiro cosplayer thought he was actually going to die. 'Jonathan... I'm sorry I can't save you...'

"Ngrah!" Adam delivered the final slash as he ran out of breath. Jotaro was slowly losing conciousness, motionless.

Adam panted "Heh... Hah... That was fun..! I want you to die... But at the same time I want you to see me rape her..!"  
Adam sniffed his sleeve.

Jotaro's blood began to boil as his eyes went alive. His pupils constricted.

He heard him sniff repeatedly as he continued to talk to himself.

'T-That's it..! That's why he didn't feel anything.'

Jotaro coughed as he rotated his torso to face his enemy who stood over him, causing Adam to frown. "That wasn't enough, eh?" He raised his blade once more.

But Jotaro thought far this time, using his toes to grasp his shoelaces, then kicking him the other leg to the hip. Sending him back a little.

'Good! It's untied...'

"HAH?! THAT WAS PATHETIC!" Adam raised his arm once more, Jotaro trapped the shoelace with his heel, using his other leg to thrust kick Adam in the balls.

Causing Adam to lose his balance and fall on his head. "Gah! Oh fucking fuck!"

Jotaro crawled towards the table.  
'I've watched Scarface before..! This is what Tony Montana did...'

Grunting but powering through the pain, he hesitated for a bit before snorting the stuff on the floor.  
(Please don't try this at home, or anywhere for that matter)

Basic symptoms.  
Constricted blood vessels, certainly helped cease his bleeding.  
Dilated pupils; caused everything to look so bright yet so high resolution.

Increased body temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure, helped with the chills he was experiencing.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he suddenly felt hyperactive, the pain dulling even more. Jotaro can't help but smile "Now it's an even fight, fucker."

"I don't... Understand one thing. You know." Adam stood up to continue another one of his rants. He pointed the butterfly sword at Jotaro "It's pretty clear that Blake... Sweet old Blake, likes bad boys. But I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE CHOSE A WANNABE OVER A LEGITIMATE MAN LIKE ME."

"A wannabe?" Jotaro put his feet on a stride and did his signature pose. "Let me show you, how bad I can be."

Adam tried to slice Jotaro with the blade but the man found his second wind, Jotaro weaved through the attacks with minimum effort. "Ora!" Landing a jab successfully at Adam's face.

It had little effect. Adam kicked Jotaro in the leg causing him to lose his balance, Adam sent a palm strike to his forehead, sending him crashing down to the table.

Jotaro didn't waste any moment, he slammed his palm to the powder causing another cloud to explode.

"Agh fuck! My eyes!" Adam grunted as he held his face. He tried blinking it away and saw that the Joestar was gone from the floor.

"Where-FFFFF!" Adam grunted once more as Jotaro smeared his face with cocaine. The triad quickly slapped his hand away and hit his head with the hilt of the sword before slashing through his tanktop.

"NGH!" Jotaro stumbled back once more as Adam crouched to quickly to retrieve his other sword.  
Adam used the dull sword in a vertical slashing manner. Jotaro responded by using both his hands to block the blade as he was too off balance to evade properly.

The triad leader took advantage of the openin and stabbed Jotaro through his lower abdomen.

"Nnn?!" Jotaro's eyes widened.

"Touché..!" Adam raspily whispered. "Nn... Guh... Don't push it in." Jotaro coughed as he lets go of the other sword, his arms slumping next to him.

"Oh? Does it hurt if I do?" Adam taunted, twisting it a little. "Shit..! I told you not to..!" Jotaro snarled in pain.

"Why? What's gonna happen if I do? What are you gonna do about it, you bastard?" Adam continued to mock him.

"... OOOOAAAHHH!"

Jotaro suddenly started punching the sword from the sides, managing to break it. "Ora! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THAT WAS ANTIQUE! U-HUH?!" Adam's pupils constrict as the coke wore off.

"W-WHAT?"

Jotaro, with his new crackhead strength, reared his right fist back.

"OOOORA!"

"SHIT! GUARDS- UAGH!" Jotaro buried his fist to his temple.  
Adam's eyes widened as the pain was unbelievable 'WHAT THE HELL, UNBELIEVABLE!'

The punch sent him flying towards the wall. Effectively knocking him unconcious.

Jotaro collapsed on his knees, his hands planting on the ground.  
He was smiling from ear to ear. He can't believe he did it. Also the dopamine hit the drug was causing helped.

He stared at the scattered powder once more. "Maybe just another snort just to get me through out of here..."

 **For the record I never did any drugs nor will I ever so the effects may be inaccurate. Then again I saw a crackhead backflip off a 30 ft. roof or something, land on his hips, do the superhero landing and say that he is good.**


End file.
